Occupation Change
by Platypus-Books
Summary: OC Self-insert. Yoshida Eri, village mediator and locally known "unorthodox ninja", receives a promotion. Most people would be ecstatic at the word; however, this shinobi isn't. Nope, she was fine with her previous occupation, although the "almighty" Hokage had a somewhat different mindset. Yes, he had a plan indeed...
1. Prologue: Promotion

**Beta'd: 5/18/2013**

**Word Count: 3,718**

**Okay, so I'm trying my hand at doing another Naruto story with another OC. **

**Just to warn you, its a self insert OC – so if there's anything that needs to change or seems out of place I'll consider the notion and act on it after making my decision.**

**Okay, you can read now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Promotion

"You aren't serious, right?"

I deadpanned.

This had to be a joke – a really bad one at that. Here I am on a regular day – minding my own business, when I get the signal to report to the all mighty '_Hokage-sama_'. Okay, so I sounded sarcastic just then, but that doesn't mean I **don't** respect him. He's the fricken' "_God of Shinobi_" after all! It's just…...why ME?!

"I am being quite serious, Eri. Whether you believe me or not is up to you. Nevertheless, that still doesn't alter the circumstances; I am assigning you to advise and teach team 7 as their Jonin instructor."

I mutedly sighed. In the past I found that it helped me relieve the stress better while allowing me to rein in my emotions to better manage the situation.

"Hokage-sama – with all due respect, why me? Surely, Kakashi or Obito would be a much finer choice in leading them. I'm sure that even Rin would do a much more proper job with her patience; especially since this concerns both Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. The council will throw a fit when they hear about your decision – they're already a handful when complacent sir."

The old man smirked, though the smirk didn't stay long as he explained his reasoning.

"It's precisely because you have almost no connection with Minato and his team. You have the unique outside perspective that allows you to take into account all views, while still maintaining the overall picture. It's why I made you one of my top mediators, Eri; this trait of yours will help the fresh Genin grow. You are unbiased on all matters – this ultimately means that you won't succumb to favoritism."

I couldn't really argue with him. The man had made a sound point just then – and he knew that I was smart enough to connect the dots before he even began his reasoning. He knew I was just looking for an excuse so I wouldn't get holstered into babysitting a bunch of kids. The aged kage knew, as well as I did, that if Kakashi taught them – he'd unconsciously focus on either Sasuke or Naruto. Obito would be seen by the brats as an overprotective and biased blood relative while possibly stirring up some confusion in the process. The older Uchiha's upbeat nature would create a bond between him and Naruto. Sasuke would obviously grow possessive and jealous because of this.

And if Rin taught them she might've favored Sakura more than the boys, since she might see her younger self in her.

Plus, since Rin worked at Konoha's hospital, she'd have to cut out most of her hours or quit completely just so she could train them. A very high ranking medic would've gone bye-bye. She also might have unconsciously supported Naruto as well – he looked so much like Minato. She always was a soft spirit – not when enraged, though. Seriously, all the abuse Obito put up with ever since they started dating was a little amazing. I didn't really know her relationship with Sasuke, but from what the lovebirds said, he mostly acted indifferent towards her while being polite if anything.

If you put me into the equation, though, I was just a Jounin who handled the job of being a village mediator and consultant. Sure – so I went into the ANBU forces with Kakashi, but that had only been for a few short years. Kakashi had much more experience than I did. Plus, I didn't particularly specialize in anything! Being a jack of all trades with some really good memory was mostly it! Yes – I was quite knowledgeable, but… frick…..…the old man made me think of the reasons myself. Great…

After finishing my internal monologue staring at the ground for some time, I looked up. My eyes witnessed a minutely amused smirk. I deadpanned at the powerful elder once again. I was pretty sure I threw in some kind of glare as well, since his "_smile_" only widened. I sighed under my breath.

"Okay, you caught me. Pretty much made me do the job of convincing myself for you. Fine – I accept the position of being Team 7's Jonin instructor."

His venomously ludicrous smile grew in satisfaction. He had won…and he seemed pleased. Heck, I would be too if someone had fallen for a psychological tactic like I had. Anyway, the old man leaned forward in an appeased and content manner. He was ready to discuss the details of my "_promotion_".

"I'm happy that we've come to an agreement. As Team 7's Jonin instructor, you will first introduce yourself in two days' time. Your previous job as village mediator will become of secondary importance, but you will still hold reign over all foreign matters. If you are unable to tend to any of these matters as top consultant, then reply stating that you will address them at a later date. If the matter is of importance then send it straight to me via messenger hawk since you have your own. Upon meeting your team, analyze them fully. Leave no details or suspicions that you've developed that day and report back here after informing them of their Genin test."

As I nodded, having understood the full explanation, he handed me three vanilla folders. The last two were stuffed considerably more than the first. I could just guess as to whose folder is whose. He then continued on.

"Those are the candidates' profiles. Study them and grasp each of your potential students. Though, I sense that you already have a general idea of the two of them if I'm not mistaken."

Well, he wasn't wrong. I had already run into Naruto a month back. I just defended the poor kid from some civilian who was giving him a hard time at the market. How was I supposed to know that he would be THAT stuck to me?! Man, I knew he was lonely – but to estimate the actual amount of his loneliness was like navigating through the fog. It explained why he latched onto me like he did, especially when I treated him for ramen. Well, now I've got myself a weekly visitor calling me Eri-neechan.

I'd also already met Sasuke. It may have been only yesterday to drop off some food for celebrating his graduation, but just looking at the kid and I could tell that he was already on the path to transforming himself like he had in the manga.

But the Hokage didn't know about my soul being "_reborn_," so I just shrugged casually while stating that I had an already vague, formulating idea as to what they could be like.

Leaving the Hokage Tower, I made a quick stop at the bookstore. I had run out of pages in my sketchbook so it was time for a new one. Turned out that my pre-order of Jiraiya's book "_The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja_" had arrived. The cashier was surprised that I even asked for a book that didn't sell well; they were even more surprised when they saw who the author was. But since I was a regular they'd learned to not question my taste. Surprisingly, I'd unconsciously created a growing book club after a few of the members read the books of my choice. Who would've guessed?

After my short stop at the bookstore, I went to my usual weapons shop to pick up my hidden blade having it requested to be sharpened. If the "hidden blade" thing sounds familiar, then you can go ahead and start ranting. Yes, I used an idea from a video game – but how could I not resist?! Ninjas did assassinations, and I had had to be resourceful if I wanted to reach my current age! No use in wasting a second chance.

On the outside, the hidden blade it just looked like a heavy duty leather armband for protection, but between the two strips of combined leather was a simple pressure pulley system that counteracted with small hooks and levers. This made the weapon sensitive to the amount of force put into how fast I jolted my wrist back, which thereby generated an equal amount of force with which the blade struck out. The blade was made of a special chakra resistant alloy, mixed in and reinforced with steel and iron. It was expensive. It was useful.

Now the blade could cut chakra coils to some, even if small, extent.

The damage wasn't permanent, but rendered an opponent from molding chakra. It messed with their natural flow, causing their bodies to leak out the energy force. The downside was that the thing was very high maintenance. So, good thing it was only for protecting my right forearm. I used it only when things grew….incredibly bleak and desperate.

Within the early stages of creating the weapon, the blacksmith was astonished at the blade's idea, promising me that it was a secret between the two of us after the creation was finished. From then on I'd been going to him whenever I come up with another "idea". He kept calling me a genius, but I'd say that I was usually just tinkering with things while thinking differently. Any other outside information was what I remembered from my old life, and surprisingly, it was a lot. Now if only I was smart enough to build "new weapons"; I had only gotten lucky with the hidden blade. The mechanics of it had sprung up while I was thinking about a claw game, rubber bands, and domino's. Paying the man in full, I left the shop heading home.

If you're wondering why I only had a blade for my right forearm, then here's the reason.

It's because my right arm is incapable of channeling or molding chakra. When I was three years old, a poorly controlled attack caught my right arm when an enemy-nin got through village security. They were able to apprehend him, but the damage done to my right arm affected my chakra coils so badly that it couldn't be salvaged. Tsunade might've been able to heal it, but she was off on a two week long mission and when she came back… Well, let's just say that the damage had already been done. I was still able to physically train my arm, but the doctors kept stating that I wouldn't really make it long in the field with my condition. Pfft, like I was going to listen to that B.S.

If I had had a fatal life threatening condition back in my old life, then this was nothing compared to it! Naturally, I rebelled against my parents. I put my heart and soul into convincing them, and after a year of begging on my hands and knees – I got what I wanted. Good thing it was my fourth birthday too! So from then on my mom dropped me off to spend the morning at the library. She'd pick me up for lunch and then I trained in the forest behind our backyard, since we lived in the outskirts of the village. From then on it had been a struggle to defend my home and protect my comrades. Those struggles molded me into what I am today.

Arriving home, I cooked some dinner, and gave thanks. After cleaning up my mess, I did the nightly routine came after: shower, wash my face, brush my teeth, and change into some shorts and a tank-top. I read thei Genin's files at my desk with the curtains closed, first glancing at Sakura's file. Reading over the very professional and textbook-worthy report, I almost felt a bit disappointed.

'_From just watching and reading the series, I already have a general idea on what to do about Sakura. That's kinda sad…I was hoping for a surprise. Though, I think they toned down Sakura's obvious "_**_admiration_**_" towards a certain brooding and moody kid._'

Putting her file aside – I was satisfied to have nothing too surprising from her to handle. Sakura had a very formidable intellect that let her grasp complex and confusing theories. She had the general academy drill down no problem, but lacked anything to define herself with – other than being incredibly analytical and intelligent, but not as much as Shikimaru. Her chakra control was perfect, as stated in the file, and she could either become a Genjutsu specialist or medic-nin. Her Ninjutsu was…average with no memorable qualities. She could wield the basic kunai and shuriken like every other candidate, and her Taijutsu… I'll be frank – it was pretty much nonexistent since she was too timid and scared. Plus she didn't like to get dirty and appear '_un-lady like_' in front of her beloved.

Sighing, I massaged the bridge of my nose, steeling myself for the next file. It was Naruto's file; I read it with an avid interest and hope like I had Sakura's. It was the same textbook answer, with some biased comments thrown in from past senseis who had taught the boy. The only reason why Naruto's file was so…stuffed – was because of all the copied and recorded complaints through the years with some medical files thrown in; seems that some villagers weren't too bright and had ended up getting "_apprehended_". There was nothing that counterbalanced his labels as the class clown, prankster, and lowest scorer of the class. The only thing that made me smile was the memory of Naruto's title being: "**_Konoha's Number 1 Most Unpredictable Ninja_**" from my first life. Well, it seemed that I was just going to have to crack Naruto's tough outer persona. Oh – it would be fun!

Putting the blonde's file aside, I went to Sasuke's. Again, it was what I had expected, yet not. The Hokage had obviously been keeping tabs on the Uchiha heir, but from the reports the kid seemed a little more reachable since Obito was still alive. Thankfully, he had a mission during the massacre and had been way far off in Suna.

As I read this I felt myself release a halted breath. Since when did I do that? I guess I was unconsciously worried about how I should handle Sasuke.

But anyway, Sasuke was still considered "**_Rookie of the Year_**" with impressive marks that counterbalanced Naruto's.

It only made sense to put them together from a statistical point of view. It was only their personalities that clashed, even if the two had a small misunderstanding – mistaking friendship for rivalry. If Obito were to be involved, Naruto and Obito might bond. Sasuke would obviously turn jealous, and this could further drive the boy into his quest of avenging the clan since the young Uchiha would feel alone and sidelined. This would only prove more catastrophic for Obito and Sasuske's relationship since families can have misunderstandings and fights too.

Putting away the final file, I began reading through my notes. It was what I had first done when I was able to write neatly – list down every single thing I remembered from my old life. The notes I took out held my detailed description of the storyline. That night I basically came up with plans and training regimes. After an hour or so I went to bed – just contemplating all of my new added responsibilities and problems. Honestly, I had to cut Kakashi some slack. The guy had always been so aloof and indifferent in the series – only panicking during an appropriate time.

I just hoped that I could live up to this.

Prologue End

* * *

**NOTE: This used to be the "General Announcement" that I made during a lock-down period. It was just created to give my readers at the time something to occupy their eyes. You don't need to read it as it just talks about Eri's family and character creation.**

* * *

**SKIP DOWN TO AUTHOR'S NOTE UNLESS YOU WANT TO READ WHAT WAS MENTIONED ABOVE!**

* * *

**Eri's Character Development:**

The name "Eri" was actually a name for another character who was very headstrong, hotheaded, and fiery than the Eri you know presently. Actually, now that I think about it – she's a lot like a second Tsunade. Not a second Sakura, but Tsunade. I only type this because sadly – Sakura is a bit of a pervert in canon. Tsunade and Eri's original personality are not perverts. Don't believe me? Go read **Naruto**: volume 38, chapter 347: page 10…you can see her nose bleed in panel two.

To get into the nitty-gritty about naming Eri for this series, it started out as a rough draft and random thoughts of having a self-insert. Of being reborn into the Narutoverse, even before I found and read **Silver Queen's** **Dreaming of Sunshine**. The only reason I never got around to posting it was due to my first story, which is now deleted. Plus, I just didn't know how to exactly go about it.

Besides the point, Eri's original character and plot was about the team 7 being transported during the final battle by a machine. When they get there, the three shinobis' find themselves unable to draw and mold chakra – complete disability to use the stuff. This leaves them defenseless in a zombie apocalyptic world that resembles the Walking Dead television show. Since Eri's character was the one who started the machine, she's the one who helps them survive.

Yeah, long nitty-gritty stuff that's totally unrelated, but I guess you guys want something to read – right? Since I was typing out the initial prologue I didn't know what to name her – and since I was working on two series at a time, the zombie one and the prologue you know; I just plucked out her name and used it here. Yup, her name was given by mere chance; but I guess some times accidental things can be helpful in the end.

When creating Eri I really did try using myself as an example; however, since I didn't want to make her into a mary-sue right off the bat, I referred to something called the Meyer-Briggs Personality indicator.

What is Meyer-Briggs?

Well, it basically gives you a rough, but in-depth overview of what you identify yourself as most within the 16 personalities that you can be matched with. It's very useful!

By the way, Eri's personality type – along with mine – is the INFJ personality.

If you want to actually look this stuff up or use it to create and base your character's personality off of, there are plenty of websites, blogs, and forums that you can check out. Just Google it!

Another thing that I've hinted at within the story is that I've also likened her personality to that of an owl's since they match up well with the INFJ personality. Yeah, I took a test and got an owl as my spirit animal. Guilty is charged – but then again, this is a self-insert.

Eri's crippled chakra system within her right arm is just an excuse to get some Assassin's Creed equipment into the story. It was also a good way to cut down her power and abilities, but really – I'm just a fan of the Assassin's Creed video game series. Again, guilty is charged…

**Creating the Yoshida Family:**

Self-insert, blah, blah, blah – yeah, I know you get the gist of it by now. Of course, it's based off of my real family. I never really had that good of a connection with my parents, but I understood them to a degree. So, you can expect that aspect to show up later on within the series.

Yup, the Yoshida family will have references within the current timeline of the series. So, they won't just have a minor role like other self-inserts. Remember, Eri's pass life was raised in a family oriented environment before being reborn.

Even if she's (or rather, I'm) rebellious of what her parents expect of her, she still thinks about them and won't become fully digested into the shinobi lifestyle of solemn privacy and lonesomeness.

My older sister was always rebellious during her teen years. So, since children are forced to mature faster within the Narutoverse, I find it justifiable for a seven year old to begin the stages of acting as a teen. Even today you find that the wonders of childhood are shrinking to younger age groups.

- Eri's younger brother, Ichiro, is – making a promised appearance within the series. I won't say when, but he'll appear. He play's an important role despite the short and very non-descriptive appearance during Eri's chronicle's.

* * *

**Okay, so how did you like it? I also need some feedback on my OC self-insert. Here are some things I need you to do is you want this story to become an official updated story.**

**- Please leave a review.**

**- What are your thoughts on my OC.**

**- Any grammar/ spelling errors or weird worded sentences?**

**- What are your thoughts on the idea?**

**If you're reading out of boredom or interest I hope you enjoyed this. Just as a side note, I didn't really bother in editing much out. If the reviews want this story to continue then I'll edit this when I find the time. Yeah, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Assembly

**Beta'd: 7/16/13**

**Word Count: 4,311**

**Please read the author's note at the end & enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Assembly

It's been three hours after noon since Team 7 waited anxiously for their new sensei to arrive.

"Rrrr! When the hell is this Yoshida-sensei getting here?!" Naruto complained.

Yes, they were very anxious for their teacher to arrive.

"Calm down, Naruto! Just stay still already!"

Well, Sakura was rather more annoyed with Naruto at the moment.

"Yeah, but all the other teams already left! Even Iruka-sensei!"

It was then that the blond jammed in a chalkboard eraser between an opened slit of the sliding door.

"Hey! What're you doing, Naruto?!" Remarked Sakura, thus gaining Sasuke's attention.

They both scrutinized the site as Naruto jumped off the table, using the force to implant said eraser. Sakura frowned, stating that she wasn't involved. What she really meant though was:

"_ALL RIGHT! I LOVE THESE THINGS!_" Cheered her Inner.

Sasuke, on the other hand, commented:

"like a Jounin would actually fall for such a simple trap."

A hand then emerged on the door, slowly sliding it open. The eraser fell, missing its target completely, hitting the floor with an echoed thud. Naruto gritted his teeth and Inner Sakura pouted at the result. Sasuke eyed the floored eraser before all three pairs of eyes drew towards the person in question as they stood at the door.

It was a woman in her early twenties with an a-line black haircut.

She wore a black strapless top over a mesh colored shirt, with a sleeveless, high collared brown _haori_**(1)** on top. Her forehead protector was used as a belt with her holster on her right thigh. She sported skin tight flexible grey shorts that stopped right above her knees. Black shinobi sandals that were zipped up to her bandaged ankles protected her feet, as an ankle guard prevented the zipper from loosening. Black fingerless gloves with a metal protector on both hands were donned as her right forearm had on a heavy leather band that almost reached her elbow.

She also modeled big black steel aviator sunglasses that prevented the graduates from seeing her eyes, as her bangs that were swept to the left slightly hung over the framed lenses.

The only thing that her potential students couldn't see was the belt under her headband with an attached med kit, and two pockets on both sides of the med-kit. Located above was a hidden, regularly issued Chunin Chokuto, and a slim storage scroll.

As their new sensei stared down at the eraser, Naruto continued to glower. The situation only proved Sasuke right. Sakura apologized for the Uzumaki's apparent idiocy, like within the series, as Sasuke feigned usual indifference.

The three waited for a response from their sensei, but all slightly stiffened in fear of being reprimanded as she picked up the eraser. Her gaze directly jabbed at Naruto. He scowled at her in return.

They anticipated her reply, but what occurred instead stunned the fresh Genin. Instead of growing livid, the Jounin merely sighed before walking back to the board to return the eraser. Turning back to the three, she pointedly stared at Naruto.

"What?"

The blond merely wondered why he wasn't regularly howled at like usual.

Their new sensei responded with yet another sigh before shaking her head.

"Kid, I thought you said you'd stop trying to prank me?"

Sasuke and Sakura were instantly confused as they had the same thought, '_Naruto knows her?_'

Naruto was as baffled as they were – that is, until a grin cracked out a second later.

"Eri-neechan! You're our sensei!?" he exclaimed happily.

Their sensei smirked at the blonde.

"Yup. I thought you forgot me for second there, brat. Must be the new outfit. Anyway, you three meet me on the roof."

And just like that – the woman shunshined away to the stated location. As the three walked out of the class, Naruto was smiling pride and happiness. Sasuke slightly glowered on how the Uzumaki already knew their sensei and wondered if she had taught him anything yet. Sakura was just confused about the entire thing.

"Hey Naruto, how do you know our new sensei already? And why did you call her '_Eri-neechan_'? She's our sensei now! You should show some respect, baka!"

Naruto responded to the Haruno casually, since he was still happy that it was someone he knew that would be their sensei. "Eri-neechan said it was fine to call her that. I met her a month ago in the market when she helped me out. She's so cool! She let's me in whenever I want, as long as she's not busy! I can't believe she's our sensei! She's super powerful too and knows a lot of stuff!"

From there on Naruto informed his teammates of how he viewed her so far. Sakura found it slightly amazing that their sensei could handle Naruto. To her – their sensei seemed serious, cool, relaxed and in control of her emotions. To Sakura she seemed very powerful, like Naruto had said, and Sakura didn't know if she would feel very comfortable when left alone with their new sensei. The woman's air of confidence intimidated her, but Sakura wished that she had that same note of self-assurance too.

Reaching the roof to see their sensei awaiting patiently, the three took a seat as she leaned against the metal railing. Observing the three, one by one, Eri made a mental note to change their style when on missions outside the village.

Silence hung heavy in the air causing a nervous reaction in Sakura. Sasuke seemed to have been eyeing their new sensei the entire time, probably sizing her up to his expectations. Naruto was just shaking with excitement, but this soon passed. He wondered why no one was speaking and was totally unaware of the mood.

"Hey Eri-neechan, aren't you going to say anything?" Naruto questioned.

Unknown to him, Sakura and Sasuke were wondering the same thing.

Cocking her head to the side she calmly answered:

"Hm? What makes you say that, Naruto?"

"Well, you're our sensei right? Aren't you supposed to say something that sensei's say?"

"And that is…?" Eri enquired.

It was here that all three Genin candidates blanched in astonishment. Inwardly, Eri was smiling and laughing at their faces. She knew that the series had some funny moments, but seeing the real thing first hand was even better. Honestly, she admitted that it was fun messing with people. As the three blinked out of their stupor, Sakura was the first one to speak up, despite her very shy demeanor.

"Well, um…we could start with introductions, sensei."

Naruto nodded in agreement as Sasuke eyed his new superior scrupulously.

"All right then. How about an example? One of you could show me." Her voice was laced with a light layer of fake wonder that the three didn't catch.

The three sweat dropped as Sakura took the initiative. Her former judgment of their new sensei went completely out the window here. Now, Sakura just thinks that despite being on the same team as '_Sasuke-kun_', they were just screwed with a sensei like this.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm 12 years of age. I like, um, well…*blush* the person I like-. My hobbies are-…*blushes & squeals*. My dream is *squeals*…! And I hate NARUTO!"

Throughout Sakura's entire introduction, Eri steeled herself for the worst. If she didn't like extreme fan-girling in her first life, she **definitely** didn't like it now. Sure, the occasional gushing and giggling was okay; but Eri couldn't help feel a bit disturbed when Sakura mentioned the word '_hobbies_'.

To the three little pre-teens, this Jounin leader was overall indifferent, wasn't bothered, and could care less; inside was a different story. Eri secretly shivered in disbelief, disgust, and pity; the first two towards the pinkette, and the last one for the brooding cockatoo.

With Sakura's less than descriptive intro now over, she had left an overall image that will stain her life for all eternity while leaving a certain sniveling blond in anguish and despair. Eri ignored Naruto's cries for now as she nodded at Sakura. Eyeing the two boys through her shades, they unconsciously knew their introductions were next. Surprisingly Sasuke stepped up as Eri only concluded this to at least having a Uchiha blood relative watching over him as he grew.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, 12 years old. I don't like most things, and I dislike a lot of things. I don't have any hobbies, and my ambition is to confront a certain someone." Sasuke left it off with a rather cold tone.

Despite the serious situation, Eri felt the wind gust through the empty rooftops. She wondered if that was a reference to the series, but focused on the more important matter on hand. Sasuke's intro was almost completely similar to that of the series. Despite Obito's presence and efforts with Rin there to help as well, he wasn't able to completely break through Sasuke's self isolating tendencies.

However, Sasuke himself seemed a bit bolder yet secretive at the same time, if that made any sense. He didn't say 'kill', but 'confront'. Perhaps Obito, Rin, and Kakashi had something to do with this.

The last and final one of the three was Naruto. His blue eyes shined with happiness as he leaned forward with that big grin Eri saw whenever he would show up at her door step.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 12! I like ramen cause it's the best food in the world; the ramen from Ichiraku's is even better! I also like old man jiji, Iruka-sensei, and you, Eri-neechan! What I don't like is the three minutes it takes to cook cup ramen. I don't like vegetables too! My hobbies are training, pranks, and comparing the different flavors of ramen! And my dream is to surpass Hokage, and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!"

Eri nodded her head while inwardly smiling at the boy's statement. She knew he'd accomplish this and wondered what she could bestow upon all three of her potential students. She recognized that she was never an official member of Minato's team; so how would she pass on his will of fire to the next generation?

"All right, each of you have your own individual minds and goals; good. Now that your introductions are over and we each have a vague idea about our peers, we're moving on."

Sakura then raised her hand, drawing attention. The look on her face was pure curious innocence. Eri wondered at what the girl had to mention, but as she thought back to the series, the Jounin had a vague idea. Despite her hypothesis, Eri nodded anyway at the Haruno.

"Sensei, what about you? It's only fair that we hear your introduction, especially since we went first."

"Yeah, Eri-neechan! We went first only because you didn't know what to do! What kind of sensei does that?! It's only fair if we hear about you too!"

"Hn." Sasuke nodded in agreement with the two since he didn't need to nor want to repeat anything.

The three looked at the seasoned Jonin with furious passion, each with their own different reasons. Naruto just wanted to know more about the lady who treated him differently from all of the adults within the villege. Sasuke wanted to find out what kind of skills he could draw out from Eri's self-description, and see if his new superior was worth taking seriously. Sakura merely wanted to know out of sheer curiosity while seeing if their sensei was a true credible seasoned Jounin.

Eri merely deadpanned behind her shades while face palming her self within the context of her mind. She should've known better than to merely think that the pre-teens would just listen and obey.

Eri sighed visibly in front of the three, showing resignation. The three green Genin unconsciously leaned forward, anticipating their sensei's words and submission into releasing some type of introduction.

"Fine, fine. I guess I might as well give you a little tidbit about myself. My name is Yoshida Eri, age 26. My occupation is a Jounin kunoichi as of current. My horoscope is Taurus, and my likes are tea, books, art, peace, balance, and unity. I dislike arrogance and anything of the like. My hobbies are solving conflict and are also ranged in accordance to my likes and dislikes. And my dream… well, I guess it's world peace, and to make sure you three are fully – well trained shinobi that will make this village proud. You guys can learn the rest later."

Taking in everything their sensei had just stated, Naruto felt that much closer to his '_nee-chan_'. He knew before that he could trust her, but back then there was always some small part that gnawed at the trust he put in her. It was always telling him that Eri would betray him; that it was all a façade for a chance in getting a good stab at the village pariah. Naruto was still scared and slightly weary of his sensei, but now for a different reason.

'_Would she still accept me if she knew I held the Kyuubi? And if she does know, why did she even help me in the first place? How can she just accept me like that when other people gave me those cold looks of hate and disgust?_'

These questions had burned the boy's soul ever since he found out that he held the Kyuubi. All in all, Naruto was scared of being rejected, but after hearing more about Eri; the woman who randomly helped him in the market, who answered the door whenever he visited, and who let him into her home whenever she could. After hearing this he felt a little more comforted. Of course this didn't make his fears vanish completely, but at least they were smaller than they were before.

Sakura could only blink in complete surprise after hearing her sensei's words. She never expected to hear so many likes, dislikes, and hobbies. She wondered what the woman did in her spare time. The young Haruno was slightly suspicious of Eri, wondering if their sensei just did what she wanted instead of taking on missions, like what a respectable shinobi should do.

Though, Sakura did smile knowing that their sensei was willing to help them become professional ninjas, even if it would be impossible to turn Naruto into a well trained soldier. She was sure that Sasuke would now be an even greater shinobi than he was before, and Sakura herself would become an awesome kunoichi. Yoshida- sensei's hobbies seemed normal enough, but Sakura didn't know what to think when the woman mentioned "_debates and solving conflict_".

'_Eri-sensei seems normal enough now that we know more about her. But what did she mean by "__solving conflicts__"? Does that mean she patrols the village? What kind of person does that? Well, she seems strong enough to be our sensei, and she wouldn't be assigned as our sensei if she wasn't strong. I'm sure Sasuke-kun and I will become the proper shinobi she dreams of. Naruto; I doubt it… it would take a miracle to get him of all people as strong as Sasuke-kun._'

Despite Sakura's current doubts, she hoped for some '_much needed_' alone time with Sasuke, hoping that neither the class loser nor their sensei would interrupt.

The Uchiha, however, still had no clear current idea on what to think of Yoshida Eri. Raised to be a proud Uchiha, Sasuke couldn't find anything to be impressed about. Her introduction had mostly been all these foreign ideas that he found alien and confusing at best. Sasuke didn't like the idea of not knowing or being aware of something. His father made it a point for Sasuke to be aware of everything; to be the best since he was his son. Well, Sasuke was just very confused as he could be. The only thing that seemed to help his opinion of their sensei was that he knew she was willing to help him reach his full potential.

'_I'll have to find more information about this __**Yoshida Eri**__. Maybe Oji-san knows something about her._'

He didn't want to ask for help, but Sasuke thought this was the better option than going out openly in the streets where he could be followed. Since she was about the same age as his uncle, maybe he knew something about her; or at least knew of her and what her skills were. But for now, the overall impression that she left was a very confusing mix of a mysterious and weird woman.

"Anyway, now that introductions are officially over, I want you three to answer a question of mine."

Feeling that the three had enough time to ponder, Eri went straight ahead as three pairs of eyes focused on her.

"What's the question about Eri-neechan?" Naruto surprisingly asked this with a calm demeanor, much to Sakura's surprise.

"It's just a simple question that's all." Eri would explain it much later. "Okay, here's the question. Strength, speed, stamina; which would you choose? You can only pick one. Sasuke, you first."

"Speed."

"Why, Sasuke?"

"The faster you are, the quicker you can take down an enemy."

Despite the irritated tone, he at least gave a reason. At this, Eri nodded before looking towards Sakura.

Perking in attention she answered,

"I would choose stamina, because if you can outlast an enemy in battle, then you can always deliver the finishing blow thereby taking out any potential threats."

A textbook answer, as expected from Sakura. Naruto was the last, with all attention diverted to him.

He smiled widely, stating, "I would choose stealth!"

The blond was about to continue, but Sakura interrupted him as he began mid-sentence.

She shouted, "Baka! That's not an option! You can only choose between strength, speed, and stamina! Right, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke chose not to respond giving Naruto a chance to explain himself.

"But Sakura-chan, Eri-neechan never mentioned that we had to choose those three. She just mentioned that we can only pick one."

Sakura was about to reprimand and scold him for his thought process, but Eri motioned her to stop, saying, "Actually Sakura, Naruto is correct. I never mentioned or said anything about choosing only strength, speed, and stamina. You and Sasuke only assumed that. You filled in the gaps that I intentionally gave you. Naruto was the only one who thought outside the box. Now Naruto, please tell, why do you choose stealth?"

As Sasuke scowled behind his hands, Sakura deflated in embarrassment for jumping to conclusions. Both didn't expect this and were now berating themselves for falling for their sensei's mind game. Naruto on the other hand smiled proudly since he was the only one who caught on to their sensei's words.

Confessing his thoughts, Naruto proclaimed, "Well Eri-neechan, I choosed stealth because when taking out an enemy, they won't know what hit them! It'll be all quiet and stuff at first, and then BAM! The guy wouldn't know what hit him because I would be too awesome and stealthy for him to find me!"

Trying to suppress a grin, Yoshida nodded in acknowledgement before adding,

"By the way Naruto, it's 'chose'. But that's besides the point, the reason I asked you three this question was because it was a way for me to see how your thought process travels in accordance with your personalities. How you think."

The last was stated towards Naruto since he had question marks floating above his head, (figuratively speaking) from what Eri could see. The raven haired woman continued on as Naruto was able to get the main point of her statement.

"From the answers you gave me, I can already get a general idea of how you three think, as well as the inner workings of your mind. What your fighting styles might be and how you would go about it."

As the three Genin were listening all three were astonished in some way or form.

'_To analyze us just from our answers; Yoshida-sensei must be very smart._' Sakura thought this with some revived respect.

'_She intentionally tricked us with a mind game, and now she has a general idea of who we are as fighters. There has to be more than what she's leading on…_'

Sasuke didn't feel quite comfortable with being read so easily. He always thought that no one would understand him, including his uncle; however within thirty minutes of meeting someone, Sasuke's persona was shattered. He felt exposed by being understood to a certain degree.

'_I wonder what Eri-neechan meant by that? I just answered her question. Although I was the only one who, as she put it, '__**thought outside the box**__'. Maybe she'll give me some super cool techniques because of it! Alright!_'

Since Naruto didn't really think that it was important, he just went along with it. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he never really understood the raven haired woman half the time. Especially when she got into these kinds of modes which Naruto liked to call, "Eri's time of talking". It was during these times that he would just nod and listen, despite not understanding most of it.

"Okay, moving on. Tomorrow you three are to meet at training ground 7, at 7 a.m. I will meet you there and once we're all together we'll be doing a special activity."

"Activity? What kind of activity will we be all doing Eri-sensei?" This time Sakura tried paying close attention to her sensei.

"Well, it's more along the lines of what you three will be doing together."

"And what's that Eri-neechan?"

Naruto was as confused as ever, but at least he wasn't the only one.

"You three will be doing a survival exercise."

The three little pre-teens did double takes at this, wondering if they heard right.

"An exercise? But, we've already had enough training in the academy." Sakura couldn't help take out the astonishment in her voice, but at least she did know that Eri was saying this for a reason. She seemed to have gotten the idea that Yoshida Eri didn't do something without reason.

Eri nodded like usual; however the three 12 year olds couldn't help but feel a slight chill in the air as a smirk slowly grew out in the open on their sensei's face.

"This will be different though. Unlike the academy, you three will all be going against **me**. You three will be tested, and I'll be the judge on whether you three pass or fail. This test determines whether you three will become **official** Genin. Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will pass. So to speak in statistics, this test has a failure rate of over 66%."

"WHAT?! Are you serious!?"

Naruto couldn't help the outburst, however Sasuke and Sakura seemed just as shocked since Sakura's shoulders slumped in depression while Eri noticed that Sasuke was slightly sweating.

"If this is a test, then what was the point of graduating from the academy?!"

Naruto was still screaming out the shock from his system, and Eri expected this. If this were still with the series, then Naruto had the right to be shocked since he did fail the exam multiple times before graduating.

"The academy exam was just a way to weed out the people who had no chance to become Genin. Or those who did have a chance, but still needed time to improve themselves and grow."

It was here that Naruto didn't scream in the usual fashion. Instead, the blonde wore this crestfallen expression while his body shook in a nervous tremor. Eri wanted to sympathize with the boy and reassure him about the test, but she didn't. It wouldn't be fair to Sakura and Sasuke, and she needed all three students to take her seriously while respecting her as their superior. She sighed through her nose, as a way to not draw attention.

"As I said, tomorrow you three will be graded on your performance – and together you three will take me on to be tested. Bring all of your supplies and shinobi gear tomorrow at training ground 7. Be there at 7 a.m. Also, don't eat breakfast unless you three would rather taste it twice. Don't be late, and get some rest tonight. Team 7 meeting, over."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura watched their sensei walk off towards the door and down the stairs, instead of disappearing from the rooftop like they expected her to. Unbeknownst to the three, they each had the same thought.

'_I have to pass no matter what!_'

Chapter 1 End

* * *

**Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-For now the point of view will be third person omniscient unless I feel to change up the p.o.v to keep the story of the flow going.**

**If there are any grammar mistakes, I guess that means I need to read it over again. Sorry. ^_^"**


	3. Chapter 2: Consideration

**Well, here's chapter 2. I hope you're enjoying this and as far as it's gone for me, I've been having fun with this as well.**

**Also here's a note:**

**-I'm open to suggestions!**

**- Would love you opinions!**

**- And I've been thinking about a pairing.**

**Other than that, it's mostly my decision, unless there are people willing to speak up.**

* * *

Consideration

"I'm home."

Sasuke called out in his usual even tone.

Unlike the series, the young Uchiha received a reply in return.

"Welcome back!"

Taking off his shoes at the door, the young raven walked down the hall and into the kitchen to see his uncle. Uchiha Obito, the only other survivor that was left alive after the massacre. Even if he wasn't within the village at the time, Sasuke was inwardly thankful to have his lighthearted, if not slightly goofy, uncle alive. It meant that he wasn't alone, that the boy had some wanted family left. Holding a mug of some hot drink, Obito smiled at Sasuke as he leaned against the counter.

"Hey, kiddo. You sure are late if I can beat you home."

Obito's smile grew as he saw his nephew glowered at the fact.

Even after becoming a successful Jounin, Obito was still known to be tardy to anything. The fact that his uncle beat him home bothered Sasuke a lot. How was he supposed to keep and uphold the respectable image of the Uchiha clan if it's last remaining members were always late? The pre-teen didn't include HIM because he was a traitor. However, his uncle kept him from thinking this totally. If Itachi was such a peace-loving member of Konoha, why would he kill his entire clan? His uncle did make a valid point when they were discussing things in the aftermath of the massacre.

"Our sensei was late by three hours before arriving. Rin-san said you had a mission in the outskirts of fire country."

Sasuke responded before rummaging through the fridge.

The team meeting reached well passed noon, and the young Uchiha was hungry.

Before taking a sip of his coffee? Obito said,

"Yeah, I did; but it turns out that the predicted skirmish that was about to break out didn't happen. A treaty was made under the village so that our iron and ore mined resources wouldn't be affected. In return both towns would be protected under Hidden Leaf's name and would work as one instead of competing against each other. There was no bloodshed and things ended peacefully so we let off early."

Eating a few left over onigiri at the table, Sasuke didn't comment his notice in the lack of skirmishes and political feuds that diminished throughout fire country for the last four years. He merely looked at his uncle in response before taking a bite of the tomato flavored rice ball.

"So, how was your team meeting? You still hadn't mentioned who your sensei was."

Despite the short silence, Obito went straight to the point since he knew that Sasuke would never socially initiate things himself.

Chewing his last bite, the Uchiha heir was about to answer when they heard a door open and close with a few silent steps entering the two bedroom apartment. A voice proclaimed her presence and a pair of footsteps followed after. The light shuffling reached the kitchen and stopped as the two males saw a pair of familiar faces.

"Hi, I came to visit! And look who I brought with me!"

A brown haired girl with light brown eyes smiled at the sight of the two Uchiha before gesturing next to her as she moved to kiss Obito on the cheek.

"Yo. Sorry about the sudden intrusion, but Rin was the one who dragged me here when she found me on my way to the bookstore."

Silver hair, a face mask, and lazy eyes; Kakashi merely waved a hand to the two before pocketing it. He nodded to Sasuke who nodded back and gave an eye smile to Obito who smirked back at his long time teammate.

Rin put her hands on her hips as she slightly glowered at he used to be crush.

"_Mou*_! Your books and Obito's tardiness; I don't know which is worse!"

Obito only smiled at this while Kakashi shrugged off another of Rin's scoldings.

"Haha, don't forget Eri-chan's tea addiction! I'm still surprised she doesn't have yellow teeth from drinking all that."

Rin rubbed her temples in exhaustion while frowning,

"Ugh, don't remind me. I swear she has more shinobi ticks than the rest of us. She sleeps during the day, she drinks tea every minute, and she loves messing with people so much that Anko considers her as an un-official member of the T & I department."

Obito crossed his arms and nodded in acceptance.

"Hey Kakashi, you've spent the most time with Eri-chan; is this just her personality or is it another case of gaining those ninja ticks?"

Kakashi poised himself in a thinking position as he sat to the left side of Sasuke. Sitting at the end of the table, the Hatake was put in a short silence to ponder.

"Hm….Honestly Obito, I don't know. I think it's mostly her personality, but at the rate she's going… it's hard to say."

Obito huffed in disappointment,

"Some so called prodigy you were. All that's left now is an open closet pervert."

Kakashi glared at Obito, but just as he was about to fire back the man was interrupted;

"Wait, Eri? As in, Yoshida Eri?"

The three seasoned shinobi turned their attention to the voice in question. Staring down Sasuke with surprise, Rin wanted to make sure what all three of them were thinking.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. Do you know her?"

Sasuke didn't see what the big deal was. Why were they all surprised when he knew her name? Yes, he figured that they must've attended the academy together and maybe went on a few missions too, but the boy's thoughts ended there. Sasuke had to mentally do a double take before asking, and even then he waited to hear the name that was being spewed out by the class's dead last.

Nodding at Rin, Sasuke slowly spoke as the adults listened with hidden anticipation and surprise,

"She's team seven's assigned Jounin instructor. I just met her today…..is she always late to a meeting?"

It was here that Obito raised an eyebrow,

"Eri-chan late? Not usually; if she is then it's for a good reason. She was late to your team meeting, really?"

Sasuke nodded towards his uncle, adding that his instructor was at least three hours late, Kakashi only further inquired for more info on this new perspective of his former teammate. Yes he can imagine her late, but at least her reasons were more reasonable than Obitos'. Maybe a few minutes with twenty at most, but being late by three hours was not found in the Yoshida Eri he worked alongside with.

"What did she do when she got there?"

To this question, Sasuke eyed the floor; a flashback of everything that happened before arriving home replayed.

"We relocated to the roof, but after a few minutes of sitting there doing nothing; Sakura suggested that we should start the meeting."

Sasuke's face now adorned a small scowl as he explained the incompetence of his new sensei. To say that Rin, Obito, and Kakashi were surprised was an understatement, yet not. Eri was late to the meeting by three hours, (probably) faked ignorance on giving introductions, and was generally indifferent to all three of her potential students; this included Naruto despite Sasuke's explanation of the blonde already being particularly close with Eri.

To say that the three were interested; well, it did explain some of their feelings. Since when did Eri befriend the Kyuubi container? Why was Eri a Jounin instructor? What was the question she asked?

"What did she exactly ask you three?"

Kakashi wondered if this was another one of her philosophical metaphors.

Eyeing the floor, Sasuke recalled the event from his memories, stating her exact words,

"She said, '_**speed, strength, stamina; which would you choose? You can only choose one.**_' That's what she said."

"So what did each of you guys choose kiddo?"

Obito contemplated the question for a few minutes before seeing a glint of amusement within Kakashi's eyes. He felt that something about the question was off.

"I chose speed, Sakura chose stamina…"

Sasuke awkwardly left it off from there.

"And your third teammate? What did Naruto choose between the three?"

Rin prompted for him to continue.

After spotting that knowing familiar glint within her old teammate's eyes, the medic-nin quickly caught on to his rhythm. Looking back, she always remembered that the solemn raven haired jounin had an interesting thought process. The way she spoke was sometimes in some cryptic message and it took a while for people to catch on.

Awaiting Sasuke's reply the three seasoned jounin saw him grimace and slightly scowl. It's as if he refused to tell them, but despite this he grumbled it out anyway.

"Naruto chose stealth."

"I get it now."

Obito's outburst gained him attention.

He nodded before sipping back into his mug. Sasuke only blinked in confusion while Kakashi nodded in agreement, Rin smiled and hmm'd to show her acknowledgement.

"Get what?"

Sasuke was annoyed, why couldn't he understand like his uncle and friends did?

Rin smiled softly. She thought it was cute and adorable at how small things such as this annoyed Sasuke to no end. She knew he was used to succeeding in most areas, just like how Kakashi was when they were with Minato-sensei. It was only natural that Sasuke would become frustrated when he suddenly hit a road block.

Rin decided to at least clear some of the mystery that was her tea loving friend.

"Sasuke-kun, you're having a hard time understanding Eri-chan, aren't you?"

Sasuke scowled at this while refusing to speak. He didn't like admitting his inabilities, understanding a person's character was included. Rin's smile only grew as the young Uchiha remained silent. Obito gave a satisfied smirk while Kakashi raised an eyebrow in interest. Silence was heard from here on out…

That is until Sasuke shot out of his seat, frowning the whole way as he prodded heavily towards the front door.

Still smirking Obito tauntingly asked,

"Hey suke-chan, where're ya headed off to at this time of day?"

Bearing his fangs, Sasuke glared daggers as soon as his uncle's illicit nickname was spoken. The young raven stopped momentarily while stating in a very peeved fashion,

"Training grounds to prepare for Eri-sensei's test."

Sasuke quickly left the scene as the three young adults smiled bemusing grins. However, this soon passed as grown team Minato sent each other wary looks. Obito was the first to initiate what could be an intense and interesting discussion.

"Do you guys really think that Eri supposedly signed up for this? Cause I'm having a hard time believing this."

Kakashi casually shrugged before pondering aloud,

"If anything, Eri could've been assigned this out of direct command. She's too…passionate? No, more like satisfied. She's content for the most part with being a mediator and foreign relations officer."

Rin nodded,

"But would Hokage-sama really assign her this kind of role? I'm worried that Eri-chan might suffer from the kind pressure that's directed from the council. We've already witnessed the kind of state that she could dampen into, and with her withdrawing tendencies…"

Rin's sentence dropped off with a heavy silence.

A few seconds after, Obito picked up where she left off.

"Right… And honestly, I respect her as a valuable comrade and friend; but, do you think she could honestly teach the little Gaki's how to kill another human being?"

Eyeing the floor, Kakashi gave his two cents,

"She'll most likely have a hard time, and if anything…"

His eyes upturned and grinned,

"She'll keep moving."

The remaining two smiled in agreement, content as of present to be reminded of the fact. Kakashi nodded before standing to leave the kitchen table. Obito questioned the long time "Bakakashi" as said silver Jounin walked off and out with this leaving statement;

"Don't mind me, I have some unfinished errands to run. I hope you two enjoy the rest of your day."

Obito eyed the kitchen door dubiously with arms crossed. The room was silent as he tuned towards Rin who was wearing that same worried look.

...

...

...

Obito deadpanned,

"How much you wanna bet that he's buying more porn?"

* * *

Eri was casually inside her apartment after meeting with the hokage. Overall, it was a good report where they both were expecting a more difficult Uchiha to deal with. Yes he's still difficult, but at least there's a bit more to salvage from him becoming enveloped with depression and rage. Sakura seemed cautious at first, but showed some process of thought; however, she was still too much enamored with the idea of having Sasuke on her team. Eri would have to talk to her in private later, but that's only if the three were able to pick up on her hints and pass the test.

Naruto was, of course, surprising. Eri really didn't expect him to pick up on the question she asked, but it was refreshing to say the least. And the answers the three gave her all fell in accordance with how each of them thought. Speed for Sasuke spoke of how he wanted to avenge his family as soon as possible. He wanted to hit hard and clean. Sasuke's style was the type to leave no openings or mistakes, making his attacks agile and deadly. He truly wanted to achieve his goal as fast as possible.

Sakura wanted to have stamina. This choice revealed how she wanted to survive and stay alive, but sometimes that meant in avoiding the fight, from doing the work required of a shinobi. However, it also spoke of how she wanted to be there for when her comrades were down and out; that she would stand in front of the threat since she would have the energy to do so.

Naruto made a choice outside of the given three, stealth. It was a cry of his past that he chose that. To be ignored all his life except for being something that was hated, Naruto wanted to disappear sometimes. To have this and the attention he seeks, the boy wanted to be an unknown factor that the world was aware of; to be that secret yet watched out for danger lurking in wait. It only added to the Uzumaki's unstable and unpredictable nature. Naruto didn't want to be measured; he wanted to exceed all expectations, to be the X-factor in life. It also explained how he the boy was able to accomplish so many pranks.

Sitting at the table with a cup of chilled milk tea and a few documents and wavers that needed to be attended to, Eri scanned the sheet while twirling the pen between her fingers. Resting was her trusty messenger owl, Hekaer of the great horned owl variety, sleeping in his hutted nest in the corner of the kitchen where the sunlight barely touched. Everything was quiet and peaceful, just the way she liked it. Everything was perfect, but life always got in the way. A traveling caravan group wanted to sell their goods in the market place and since Eri was a diplomat to foreigners, this required her attention.

'_Does this really need my attention? Sure it's in my jurisdiction, and yes it's part of my job, but can't someone else look at this? It doesn't always have to be me!_'

Eri deadpanned and scowled in frustration while scratching her head. She sighed loudly before slumping in her seat.

Remaining in that awkward position Eri spoke to no one in particular.

"Why? Why can't they just give me a day off and let me rest? Sometimes I wish I didn't have to deal with all this paperwork!"

Out in the corner Hekaer hooted loudly in frustration. He wanted more sleep, especially since he knew that Eri would send him out tonight for another delivery. He hooted again in a softer tone while eyeing his friend in a slight glare. However, he was amused with her poor posture and awkward position at the moment since he knew she was complaining about the usual. He flew over to the table landing short of the documents.

Eri gave her long time partner a sheepish grin.

"Sorry. I woke you again, didn't I?"

Stepping closer Hekaer only slid his eyelids down halfway in response before looking down at the documents he delivered this morning. He hooted again before eyeing the paperwork one last time. Hekaer stalked off to the edge of the table before ducking back into his nest. He eyed Eri one more time and then settled to continue his roost. Eri sighed before fixing herself to sit straight. Since the Jonin knew Hekaer for quite a long time, these actions were just a scolding to do her work so that she can be done with it, and he can sleep.

She grabbed the pen and read the print before signing off in permission. Adding some last minute details and regulations so that there wouldn't be any misunderstandings, Eri created wrote up an exact copy to keep track of the agreement. Signing off she put away the documents in folder that was safe kept in her room with seals on the container. With the time reaching five p.m, Eri didn't expect company since the door knocked and her Fuinjutsu seals activated, alerting her of a presence.

She opened the door, after placing on her sunglasses, to find a long time friend and comrade at her step. Used to the already eccentric Jounin, Eri voiced her surprise. Although, she already had some vague idea as to why he showed up without so much as a warning.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

He lightly responded,

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd just drop by as to see how you're doing. You're not busy, right? You're usually about done around this time."

Shaking her head, Eri motioned for him to come in as she opened the door wider. And Kakashi was right about her being finished as usual. Eri was always a person of habit when it came to the things she did. So in some way she was predictable to say the least, but that's only because they both knew each other for so long. It was ever since they were teamed up together on their mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge.

Closing the door Eri followed him into the kitchen. She saw Hekaer awake as he eyed the Hatake with slight suspicion, but he was overall comfortable with the man's presence. The scarecrow just lifted his hand in hello to the bird before taking a seat at the table. Hekaer hooted back before continuing his roost. Kakshi looked to Eri for a translation.

Taking a seat at the head where her tea was, she said,

"He just came back from a delivery. He prefers that you be quiet while you're here."

Kakshi just smiled fondly under his mask at the bird before nodding at his longtime friend.

"Just like his owner."

A loud indignant hoot came from Hekaer shocking Kakshi out of his relaxed position. Kakashi raised a brow in question as the owl eyed him before hooting a few more times. Hekaer then flew out of the kitchen and out of sight to another part of the house. Looking back to his peer he saw Eri wearing her sadistic smirk. He sighed in exasperation wondering what he did to anger her longtime animal-nin.

"What did I do this time?"

Eri still wore that smirk as he bet that she was enjoying his confusion.

"You forgot again."

"But you're technically his owner. How exactly did I forget?"

Eri laughed under her breath as the smirk grew even larger.

"Hekaer and I found each other 14 years ago. Even though we've known each other for so long he's still technically a wild animal, and thereby doesn't trust as easily as a dog or domesticated animal. We look at our relationship as longtime friends. Especially since he's an owl, and owls are known to be solitary predators and loners. They don't trust as easily as other creatures."

Running a hand through his hair, Kakashi sighed while Eri sipped her tea.

"So I just insulted him, didn't I?"

Eri broke out into a grin as she cheerfully stated,

"Yup, pretty much! You might want to give him some space for awhile since he still doesn't fully trust you. Don't try to pet him either or he could rip up your wrist causing your artery to bleed out resulting in death. In my opinion, that's a sad way to go."

All this was said with a happy grin, but underneath Kakashi recognized that morbid sense of humor; all at his expense of course. He still doesn't get how someone as calm as Yoshida Eri, could find something in common with the loud and brash, not to mention vulgar, Mitirashi Anko. Morbid dark humor was especially not on the list when putting two and two together. The jokes those two made when together were enough to scare most Chunin. The only reason all the Jonin, ANBU, and T& I shinobi didn't freak was because they were already used to the gruesome detailed pictures they'd laugh about.

Setting down her mug, Eri's smile washed away.

"Kakashi, you're not here to only say '_hi_', right? You're visiting because of something else. You want some answers; specifically from me."

Blunt and to the point, he never really could hide anything from her. To save time Kakashi went straight out with it.

"You were given a team. Not just any team, the team with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

Despite it not being a question, Eri nodded anyway.

"The hokage assigned me team 7, I didn't have any part in it nor did I register to be a Jonin leader. It was all the Hokage's doing."

A long heavy silence stretched on from there. Truly, Eri didn't want to lead team 7. She'd rather see Kakashi as their Jounin leader or any one of Namikaze-san's three students. She knew how much it meant to the Hatake to meet his sensei's son and successor. But now that she's team 7's Jounin instructor, she filled a position within the story. And it went so much deeper than that as she took away the chance for the three to strongly bond with the scarcrow. Someone who would largely influence their life and someone who she was fully sure that could protect the three at all times. The only thing he was missing was some help, and Eri was willing to play a backseat role in all this.

Now she just took his chance to meet the three since they'd help each other.

"Kakashi."

He turned his attention from the ceiling to her. His eyes widened in surprise to see that her shades were set off to the side on the table. It was rare to see her without her shades so this just magnified the moment as he saw her dark brown orbs laced with regret and sadness.

"I'm sorry. I knew how much it meant to you to teach and meet Namikaze-san's son, and to teach Obito's nephew. I couldn't refuse though since Hokage-sama would just order me to do so. I honestly tried in refusing the position. I'm sorry."

Eri downcast her gaze, refusing to look at Kakashi in the eye after apologizing.

The Scarecrow himself though, could only blink in a dumb stupor. Yes, he did want to teach and meet his sensei's son, and possibly teach Obito's nephew as well. Yes, he honestly was a little jealous after hearing the filled position to be team 7's sensei. But now knowing that it was Yoshida Eri who would be their team captain, all those feelings ceased. He knew that the three little gaki's would be in good hands. Plus he could still see both Naruto and Sasuke after a formal introduction, the Hatake just needed a an excuse to show up during one of their team meetings after getting to know what kind of schedule they'd run on.

Sure it wouldn't be himself teaching them, but at least he didn't have the responsibilities that came along with the job. The seasoned Jounin smiled fondly in response. It was rare see Eri without her shades, and even rarer to catch her acting like this. He couldn't think of a better person suited for the job than her. For someone to have gone through war, loss, ANBU, and the Kyuubi attack; you'd expect someone who was deeply scarred. Despite even all that though, Kakashi was still able to see these rare moments of innocence. This was most likely why Obito doubted her ability to teach.

It took Kakashi 14 years to reach this point where Eri could feel comfortable enough to trust him. Despite the long agonizing friendship, he deemed that it was worth it. Expressions were one thing though; thoughts were on an entirely different level altogether.

"What are you apologizing for?"

Eri's head snapped up as she eyed the cyclops in confusion.

"Huh? But... I took your chance to train and meet Sasuke and Naruto. You…you aren't mad?"

Eye smiling towards Eri he lightly proclaimed,

"Whatever gave you that idea? Of course I'm not mad."

It was then that Eri threw a scrutinizing look at the one-eyed scarecrow. Under her steely gaze he sweat-dropped before giving in. His hand ran through that long mane of silver hair.

"Okay, okay; so I was a bit jealous. But honestly, I'm not mad. In fact I'm quite the opposite. I'm happy that you were chosen to teach Sensei's son and Obito's nephew."

Withdrawing her analytical orbs, Eri smiled with closed lids as she brought up her cup of tea. She sighed in relief.

"That's good then. Now that that's out of the way, I'm also guessing that you came here too mooch off of my food again?"

She smirked as a brow rose towards the Hatake.

Not meeting her gaze he casually said, albeit with guilty pleasure,

"_Spam musubi_ and that _Spaghetti_, would be nice."

Eri deadpanned before sighing. Walking from the table she gathered all the necessary ingredients while monotonously mentioning,

"Y'know, you might was well do my shopping since you always eat here four out of the seven days of a week, Kakashi. And can't you just cook this stuff yourself? I already gave you the recipe."

Thoughtfully placing his hand into what resembled the famous statue, "_The Thinker_", as Eri recalled memories from her old life, the man casually stated,

"Yes, but it never seems to come out exactly right. And if I were to eat out then I would gain unwanted attention while dining."

Eri stood over a lit stove watching the noodles boil down and the meat slices frying while she stirred a red chunky fluid. Adding in banana sauce to sweeten the concoction she smiled wirily and puffed in amusement.

"That's only because people either try to get a good look at your face or are merely glaring at you while you read that famous _Orange Tempest _boldly in public."

Speak of the devil as Eri turned to find the accused man of holding said accursed book. She blanched slightly before turning back to the food while Kakashi eyed her exasperatedly.

"Must you really smear a masterpiece such as this with such a violent title?"

Indifferently she stated,

"Well technically no, but you have to give it credit. Any man who's caught dead reading that orange monstrosity out in public is either glared, beaten, mauled or a combination of the three; especially if said male encounters any self-respective Kuniochi. The fury that's unleashed when that book is out should be labeled with a caution and self-injury risk."

Wondering aloud, the silver scarecrow countered,

"Oh, then what does that say about you? And why haven't I been mauled or beaten to a pulp as of yet?"

The raven woman bluntly stated,

"I'll respect your decision as your own, Kakashi. You know that I won't force people to change. I'm not supporting your…eccentric interests, but I will comment every now and again. I'm just basically admonishing you for now."

Kakashi eye smiled while stuffing his face into the orange tempter. Enjoying the relative silence while that was left by echoes of cooking, the two were content and at peace. This was greatly treasured by both as the life of a shinobi left a lot to be desired once outside of battle.

* * *

Early morning and the sun wasn't up yet. No, rather it was just a dark overcast. Well, what'd you expect? It was only five-thirty in the morning after all. Kakashi left quickly after consuming his favorites last night. I can guess he just didn't want to get stuck with the dishes. With my morning routine over I looked in the mirror before putting on my aviators.

I smirked at the girl in the mirror,

"Today's the day."

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen to see Hekear in his hut, wide awake with a bloody breakfast already caught. I gave him a good morning with him hooting in return. The usual morning breakfast of spam with rice and a sunny side up egg, I was ready to go. Supplying myself with the usual kunai, paper bombs, wire, and my scroll of weapons; I was ready to go.

"One more thing."

Opening the fridge door I took out two canisters of my milk tea, frosted to perfection and ready to go. Whatever Rin said about me being on an addiction, pfft, that's a total lie! I can stop whenever I want. Perhaps tomorrow? Okay, whatever, I've got to stay focused. Lifting my left arm parallel to the floor Hekear flew over after gulping down the last of his mouse. Sealing the papers from last night into a scroll, I sealed that scroll within the metal band with inscribed seals. I activated the double security lock and opened the window. Off he flew in direction towards the caravan I smiled. The fresh air was cooling and I fully welcomed it. These mornings would soon be a rare treat.

Trouble was bound to only come from now on. Leaving the window open for Hekear's return I activated the Fuinjutsu security that I placed on my apartment. Walking out after locking up I broke into a sprint. Down the hall and out the window I rolled onto the next building's roof. Keeping the flow I kept moving. Climbing over walls and jumping off of staircases, I kept vaulting over obstacles that ran throughout the village. Parkour or free running, this is only one of the many things that the shinobi world lacked.

It makes sense though. Why would free running be necessary when people had chakra? That's the thing though. What if you needed to escape from the enemy and you were out of chakra? Taking this into consideration I began teaching myself. I started out in forests as soon as I reached Chunin rank, scurrying through the training grounds; trying to be discreet as possible. I remember almost breaking my neck from a few miscalculated falls, but that's what chakra was for. It saved my life the few times I was careless, and it covered my tracks during the times I broke or splintered my bones.

By then I was decent with medical ninjutsu. The rest I left up to Konoha's hospital. Speaking of which, in reality I slowed myself. Walking into the building I stopped by to give Rin a hello. It was already six-twenty so she was bound to be there by now. I stopped only to give her a medical book that I picked up in Kirigakure. Something about the unique methods related to controlling the water within a human's body and purifying it.

With a quick goodbye I sped off for the next building. Hokage tower was next since the foreign relations department was a part of the matters that Hokage-sama must attend to. And since I was head mediator, it was within my jurisdiction to open up the building. Making a left and many combinations of heading right, left, and going straight I reached the department's entrance with key and seal in hand. Setting the seals into lock phase one I opened the door. The papers left from last night were then sorted as filed in accordance to emergency, country, and jurisdiction.

When clan's dealt with business outside of the village it was the mediator's job to make sure that they got out of a mistake as cleanly as possible. We weren't exactly lawyers, but more like just someone to take down a business deal. Heck, we could double as lawyers, but I just think that's too much work. Having to go and sort through every regulation and explain it in full detail was too much. Leaving a few Kage-bunshin I left the Hokage tower to get some training in. It seven- forty and the Gaki's were probably waiting for me at training ground seven by now.

They should be using this time to train and collaborate, but I never really gave them the hint to do so. Arriving at the forest of death I was greeted by Anko who was on her usual morning Dango break.

"Hey Eri, training again?"

Nodding at the snake woman I said,

"Yup, I want to get in some actual training before testing my potential team."

She smirked in return,

"Oh, careful there Eri, is that arrogance I hear! You always said it's never good to underestimate an opponent!"

Waving it off,

"It's not that. It's just; it'll take them awhile to actually reach my level. You know that!"

Biting off a dango she stated,

"Whatever you say my little owlet. I just hope you'll rape the minds off of those little green bean sprouts!"

Sighing I reply,

"Sadistic as ever I see…"

Throwing a feral grin she shouted,

"And don't you forget it!"

Waving a hand I past her while giving my regards,

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see ya later Anko."

Still wearing that venomous smile,

"Don't get eaten in there!"

I only smile in response before jumping over the gate running into the dark forest.

* * *

Ten fifty-five a.m, almost about three hours after the appointed time that Eri said for them to meet at training ground seven. With the three pre-teens awaiting for their sensei to arrive, the hungry growl of an empty stomach can be heard throughout the field.

"Hey Naruto, does Eri-sensei usually show up this late? It's been almost three hours!"

Sakura was getting annoyed and wanted to scream at the class idiot, but since he was the only one who knew Yoshida Eri, she didn't want to mess up her chances with said teacher.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't mind to complain about the raven woman. As tired as he was and even if he did know the young adult, that still didn't save her from his wrath.

"No! But, I swear when I see her I'm going kill her! Telling us to go without breakfast, is she crazy!?"

As much as Sasuke didn't want to agree with the two, he complies that their sensei was unorthodox. But, if this was someone who worked with Kakashi, his Oji-san, and Rin-san, then he wouldn't underestimate her. He did want kill the crazy Jounin, but to go after an elite shinobi was foolish; despite no matter how irritating they were.

"Kill who Naruto?"

A voice was heard from behind their backs.

The three little early birds jumped. Quickly spinning about face, within their view is the very woman they were wondering about. Steeling her ears with chakra she heard a small whisper that stated she was late.

In reality,

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Sakura and Naruto screamed from the pumping adrenalin.

Eri smirked while lowering the chakra wall within her ear canal,

"No, I said for you three to meet at training ground seven at seven a.m. My exact instructions were:"

**'_Bring all your supplies and shinobi gear tomorrow at training ground 7. Be there at 7 a.m. Also, don't eat breakfast unless you three would rather taste it twice. Don't be late, and get some rest tonight._'**

The three graduates blanched at the woman. All in all, they felt stupid for falling for another one of her mind games.

"If I recall, those exact instruction were addressed to you three. I never mentioned anything about myself showing up on time."

"GRRgl GRRgl."

With a raised brow Eri saw three faces light up to some extent. Two were brighter than the other, but the last one was still a shade of pink.

Eri smirked,

"It seems you three took my suggestion. You guys could've eaten breakfast if you wanted to. Y'know."

"WHAT?!"

Yup, Naruto was angry.

Acting indifferent towards the rays of weak killing intent Eri kept asked curiously,

"Exactly what were you guys even doing while I wasn't here?"

Naruto gladly shouted,

"We were waiting for you! That's what we were doing!"

Acting shocked and surprised, Eri expected that course of action.

"You mean you three didn't try to get in some training before I arrived?"

Said three then turned white. To speak lightly, the three felt very regretful and stupid right about now.

Satisfied with their faces, Eri shrugged casually before placing an alarm clock on a stump not too far away from where they're standing. With the three following her in a light stupor they just watched her actions before shaking themselves out of it.

Eri turned to face them with smirk,

"Since we've already wasted ten minutes its set for ten past noon. You three have an hour to be tested. When I push down on the alarm, the test will begin."

"What do we do Eri-sensei?"

Sakura asked and it sounded as if she was scared.

"You three are going on a treasure hunt."

"Huh?"

Sakura was now just lost.

"But, Eri-neechan-!"

Naruto was stopped mid-sentence as Eri motioned for him to stop.

"Let me finish. You three will each be given a clue to find a box. There are three boxes hidden throughout the village. Each person is assigned to a box, but to past the test you need all three items locked within each box."

"Huh, but why?"

Naruto made some sense to this, but the finality of the instructions was lost to him.

Eri smiled.

"That's because you need each item to answer a final question. Whether the answer correct depends on if you'll pass or not. If you answer my question correctly then you'll pass."

With the last part again said towards Naruto, Eri could see the ensuing pressure building one each of the student's faces.

"So basically if we gather all three pieces that are found within each box, we'll receive the answer to the question you'll ask?"

Sakura tried simplifying the entire explanation.

Nodding Eri replied,

"Pretty much. Oh also I'll try and interfere with your progress, by either stealing you clue or item, or simply slowing you down."

Sasuke gritted his teeth at this while Sakura and Naruto fell into shock.

Before the three could say anything Eri continued,

"I did say that you three were going up against me didn't I? Anyway, here are a few rules since we're going to be running throughout the village. 1, do not interfere with the villager's lives and don't endanger anyone who is not taking the test. 2. You can't run on the ground or anywhere within a building. And the last and final one, come at me with the intent to kill."

"Wait, why can't we run on the ground or enter any buildings?"

Naruto wondered aloud.

Eri explained,

"To make it more challenging and to force you three to think. It will also be less hazardous to the villagers and their businesses. This test only includes team 7."

Eri then proceeded to hand out each sealed clue,

"Do not open until I say go."

Tensing with each passing second, Eri backed up with a hand placed atop of the alarm clock.

"Your clue's will signal when the test is over, so you must keep that as well. If you lose your clue by the time the alarm rings, then you are disqualified."

The three nodded in understanding.

With thoughts in alignment, each of the Gaki's never faced such a difficult test. So many rules and a race against time; plus they had to fight against each other to pass. Unconsciously setting themselves into a stance Eri smirked.

"Ready, set…"

Her hand clicked down the alarm.

"Go!"

Right before their very eyes, Eri went through multiple hand seals

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Eyes widening with rushed movement, Eri unleashed the technique as the three attempted to jump back in escape. The c level ninjutsu did burn, but taking it a little easy on the Gaki's she lowered the intensity of the flame and width and length of the fireball. Eri smirked to herself seeing that there were no remains or the smell of charred skin, just burnt clothes and cotton. The three got away, but barely. If she hadn't slowed her movements then they certainly would've been fried to a crisp.

Her mouth broke out into a feral grin, the one that was known and feared by every Chunin when she was together with Anko,

"Let the games begin."

Chapter 2 End

* * *

**I hope this was long enough for you guys, cause my back was at the cost of such a fricken' long chapter! _**

**Reviews are much appreciated, and I tried making a different test instead of the usual bell test. I'm sorry if this is of lower quality than my last chapter, but that's mostly because Sunday's are deadline days for this story. It's been a busy week with SAT's so I'm just hoping there aren't that many grammar mistakes.**

**-Reviews are greatly appreciated please!**

**-If there's anything lacking that you find then I'd like to be aware of it please!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter since I haven't really gotten a plan for it.**

**Oh well!**

**Till next week! ^_^**


	4. Intermission 1: Onset

**Sorry about not updating in awhile. Although I can't be leading to spew excuses, I've recently had my braces put in last week, so I was in pain for awhile before having the time to actually be comfortable enough to write. After adjusting to these things I hope I'll be updating this more regularly.**

**I'm also very happy that I've been getting reviews and that you guys like my OC so much or that you find this interesting. I hope I can entertain you guys as much as possible so let me know what you're thinking in the reviews or private messages. I've also been meaning to do some back tracking with Eri's history and how she came to grow up and become a shinobi. So between every two chapters there will be an intermission chapter about Eri's life told from her perspective.  
**

**I hope this satisfies you guys for now. Next will I'll be getting back to the main story with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura and how they handle Eri's treasure hunt.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Intermission 1

The

Eri Chronicles 

Chapter 1: Onset

'_Where…where am I? Why is it so dark?_'

Incased in nothing but complete un-ending obscurity, I couldn't help but feel scared. I never liked the dark. It was almost to a point of where I never wanted to truly be left alone in total bleakness; no one for me to latch onto, to comfort me of my fears with the mere physicality of their presence. Even if I never mentioned it aloud to my friends or family, I didn't want to be left alone. I'm also just mostly afraid of what lurks within the dark, because you're never truly sure of what goes bump in the night. However, despite my fears; something felt different about this preceding twilight. Now that I think about it, the air around me feels… different. It was like it was heavier and more fluid for some reason. I also feel two warm sensations. The larger first one traveled throughout my surroundings while the second smaller one pulsated and coursed seamlessly through me.

'_Just what is this stuff?_'

My mind was racking for answers.

I was curious and I had to know. Something was obviously wrong and my questions weren't being answered. At that moment I tried moving ahead. Better to keep moving forward rather than standing still. If I was ever to get out of the dark, I had to move. The first few steps were barely even steps at all though! Even if I couldn't see my legs, I could still feel them. But right now those two appendages were proving be as useful as using a plastic bag for an umbrella. Yes, it was that frustrating. After a couple more tries my legs finally grasped the method of stretching from front to back. With that done I could finally move on, but such as life, I found another obstacle. No, I'm not being philosophical here; there was literally a wall standing in my way. It wasn't a very stiff wall, but what made it strong was that it just took in the impact of any of the number of my kicks.

I had no weapons so I just continued on, and on, and on. It wasn't until my world shook that I finally realized that this wasn't complete darkness. I was encased in something. What made my revelation even worse was that I found my body feeling naked! Trusting my sense of touch here, I'm going to say that I really am NAKED! I swear, whoever put me inside here was going to get an earful! Reigning in my emotions I took a deep breath, in and out. Just when my feelings were (if not slightly) at peace, the environment shook and trembled reminding me of my high school days. California was always known for its earthquakes, but when they did happen they were always three minutes at most. The quakes were also weak, something like a 2.1 or 1.5. Yeah, really weak; but this, this time it wasn't.

I tried to grab onto something, but since it was dark I couldn't exactly spot anything to latch onto. There was also a fact that my surroundings were pushing and moving me. Why exactly would…that…

'_Am I thinking this right? I really don't want this to be right. No, I must be in some type of kiddy play machine at some amusement park, right? But, that doesn't make sense. Oh my…I don't want to be right._'

It seemed that the universe just loved proving people wrong.

"それは女の子です!"

(**It's a girl!**)

Someone shouted out in astonishment.

With a light appearing at the end of the tunnel, I was blinded momentarily as the world blurred into multiple colors and shapes. Shutting my eyes I hear people speaking a foreign language. Japanese if I'm not mistaken. I guess I have to thank my manga and anime obsession for that. Anyway, I slowly cracked open my eyes to see people dressed in white. The room smelled of clean Clorox; y'know, that hospital smell. Watching the world around me the room looked great, big, and… **WHAM!** Ow! Okay I did not expect that! The doctor smacked my naked rear end, as uncomfortable as that sounds. I tried holding in the pain, but seeing as how I was a baby….

My gosh, I still don't even want to approach the fact, I did start crying; bawling to be more precise. Shutting my eyes at the pain I tried seeing through the forming tears. I know doctors do that to force the new born to use their lungs, but it isn't a mystery as to why they cry. Since my nerve endings are still new this body has a lower thresh hold for pain. It's only through years of experience that people can eventually withstand it. Watching the people around me I'm handed off to be cleaned and weighed. Calming down I notice that the room lacked a few machines while the nurse wraps me into a blanket. She walks us back to the scene of my birth where I see a woman who glowed despite her exhausted appearance. Handing me to her I only watched in fascination.

"おめでとう! それは健康な女の赤ちゃんです!"

(**Congratulations! It's a healthy baby girl!**)

The nurse happily said to my supposed new mother.

My mother smiled in utter happiness despite the way her ebony black hair stuck to the sides of her lightly tanned face. Her hazel brown jeweled orbs lit with joy as she held me in her arms, filling me with the same warmth I initially recognized when I awoke inside her womb. But this didn't make sense. Why would I be born again if I already had a mom, dad, and family? I was still looking up at her, at the woman; which by the way was distinctly pretty and fair looking. I could only hope to inherit her facial structure. Okay, that sounded pretty vain of me...but, it'd still be nice though.

"彼女は美しいです."

(**She's beautiful.**)

She calmly said aloud.

She broke eye contact with me to look to her left. Following her line of vision I see a man with short cleaned cut brown hair and dark brown eyes. He steps forward with a content smile on his face. Unlike my supposed mother, his face was marred with the first forming appearances of deep wrinkle lines. The man must work a hard job that puts him under a lot of stress. He looks from his wife to me as the smile only grows in size.

He says simply,

"彼女があなたの髪や顔を持っています."

(**She has your hair and face.**)

She replied,

"そして、あなたの目と肌の色."

(**And your eyes and skin color.**)

I couldn't help but feel a little weird under all of the staring. Plus I don't even get a single word they're spewing. Judging from their tone I could only guess that they were both happy and overjoyed? I guessed that's right while watching the two adults converse further in an appeased nature of sorts.

"私たちは彼女を何に名前を付ける必要がありますか?"

(**What should we name her?**)

He soothingly asked his wife while walking up to the bed so he could embrace her.

"うーん.私は彼女の理由を持って名前を付けたい。私たちは、男の子を期待していた、彼女は私達の前に来た. その後、理由がなければならない."

(Hmm. I want her name to have reason. We were expecting a boy, but she came before us. There must be a reason then.)

The mother wonderingly replied aloud.

The man's smile grew in length after hearing her speak.

He said,

"理由だよね？それでは、どのように "恵理" はどうですか? 彼女は私たち自身が気づいていないかもしれません理由でここにいるので, 彼女はきっと私たちに祝福されます."

(**Reason, huh? Well then, how about "Eri"? She will surely be a blessing to us since she's here for even a reason we ourselves do not know.**)

The woman glowed in awe and joy.

"恵理, 吉田恵理. それは完璧な名前だ."

(**Eri, Yoshida Eri. That's a perfect name.**)

With the couple staring down on me it was only a matter of time before I was swept away to be taken to the pediatrics ward. Placed within an incubating room filled with other babies, this gave me sometime to gather my thoughts. I know that other people would be freaking out about this; heck, I know I internally was, but drawing attention towards myself was that last thing I wanted to do as a newborn baby.

I tried thinking this through with some self control.

'_Okay, first thing's first. I'm a newborn child to a Japanese couple in…Japan maybe? Wait, but I thought Japan was full of technological wonder and spraying toilets?_'

Sure enough, scanning the room I found nothing that was technologically advanced. No, to be more precise, I found machines that could find home within a museum section that emphasized the 1940's or 50's. Of course, by the few glances I was allowed out a window, I clearly wasn't born in the city atmosphere, but even if these parts were the outskirts of Japan, they should still be up to date when dealing with a person's health. Strange…

My mind couldn't help but jump to one conclusion,

'_I'm missing some information. There defiantly might be more that I'm not knowing._'

After a few minutes of completely gathering myself, I've come to the conclusion that I have no immediate memory of this sort of shortcoming. To be more precise, I can't remember how I was placed within a woman's uterus. What was mentioned before was completely disgusting, and I wish this was just a freaky dream. But no, this is reality. That butt slap wasn't some form of phantom pain, it was a full on skin on skin smack. But, if this was actually real, then why did this happen? There must be some kind of reason for my "birth", but what did exactly happen before I woke up...um, in there?

Hearing the coo's and babble's that proceeded all around me, I tried ignoring some of the raging wails that continued to hinder my thought process. Funny, I can remember my family, my heritage, and my usual day to day life. I was a grunt intern for the Pixar company while traveling back and forth between college life in SF. My family consisted of five people who all were weird and cohesive in a dysfunctional way. I had a little brother who was attending his last year of high school and an older sister who was dating a guy in the military. My mom and dad are legal immigrants from the Philippines and my family home life is centered around Christian morals.

Okay, this was just oddly disturbing. I can even remember last week, but why can't I remember yesterday's events? Last week...Pixar was working on their next major motion film; all that paper work is definitely unforgettable and I remember picking something up for my sister after that. My flashback ends there. If I couldn't recall anything after that, then I could only some up the worst case scenario.

I was slightly stammering for breath.

'_Did…did I…die? I died and got a second chance?_'

Cynical as I am, I was only cynical since I liked thinking realistically. Yes, I'd rather be optimistic; but pure optimism would be just like living in a fantasy. And reality could never be fantasy; that's what we had dreams for when we sleep. I couldn't leave out the scenario of my death, I felt compelled to not only add it in, but keep it as the main possible theory.

'_Man, it must've been a horrible death… On the bright side I remember no pain of it at all.'_

Shaking off this desolate thought process I tried thinking about the here and now.

If I have a second chance, then again there must be a reason, but I'll save it for later. Right now I wonder how my parents are? I hope they can deal with me, my last set barely understood me at all. I hope I can make them proud.

* * *

Carrying me within her arms, the nurse speaks some more Japanese to my parents as my mother en-wraps me within some more blankets. I'm guessing that my mother was finally released as I'm able to be taken home. Leaving in a wheelchair, my new father pushes my mother out of the lobby with me in her arms. As the nurse waved goodbye, while holding the door open, my new mother smiled at her, waving before turning back to me. Squinting my eyes a new brighter light shone down upon us, I hear my mother say.

"我々はすぐに家恵理ちゃんでしょう。それから、あなたはあなたの家族の残りの部分を満たすために買ってあげる！"

(**We'll be home soon Eri-chan. And then you'll get to meet the rest of your family!**)

My new mom, as weird as that sounds, was overjoyed as she held up my head.

"今それについて考えて, 蛍はせっかち取得する必要があります."

(**Thinking about it now, Hotaru must be getting impatient.**)

My new dad mentioning something that sounded like a side note to my mother.

In reaction she smiled wearily, but focusing my full attention to the two I somehow got the feeling that this had to do with my presence; that I would be put up against something rather delirious in the future. Please don't tell me that I have a weird older sibling. As much as I loved my first one, there were a many moments when I'd question her sanity. Honestly, who makes up fairy tales about English ghetto princess speaking U.S slang in a European accent? Praying for the universe to be merciful, I only hoped that this second chance might be an improvement.

Traveling through the city my thoughts turned towards my surroundings. Everything seems much simpler here. Despite being on the countryside of Japan I thought that things would be at least a little more technical or perhaps that's just me. It's not like I ever really traveled outside the states. Back in my first I could only wish it. Anyway, with the ever moving backdrop we passed by a few open shops, some parks, food stands and some restaurants. Oh, I think we just passed by a marketplace a few seconds ago!

Confused and befuddled I thought,

'_Hmm...this is weird, where are all the gas stations and 24/7 convenience stores? Something else, all the buildings are rather…plain and simple when it comes to their architecture. This giving me a very feudal era Japan vibe._'

Obviously I was feeling very worried; however, what gave me goosebumps was the fact that everything looked vaguely familiar. But how could that be possible? I've never been to Japan! Trying my best to not appear frightened in front of my new parents I looked up at them, that's when I noticed my father's expression. His mouth slightly tipped down at the ends. It wasn't noticeable to others, but I could sense from his aura(?) that he was feeling slightly distressed and angry. It was almost like he was disappointed in something; there was a hint of sadness thrown in too. Despite the short time I've been with my dad, I could tell that he was a relatively easygoing and calm person with a strong stance in what he believed in.

If something rattled him like this then what was it? I followed his trail of sight, past the vendors, past the crowd, and there it was. Out in the park were a few little kids, mostly boys and one or two girls. I couldn't tell really, what with the new body and all; I'm lucky enough to be awake. Getting back on track, the kids were running and shouting with smiles on their chubby faces. Why would dad be bothered by this? I'm pretty sure there's someone there who's watching the little ducklings.

My thoughts wandered,

'_Maybe I missed something?_'

I looked again. There was nothing out of the ordinary that were one the tykes; that is until I saw what they were holding. The kids were throwing paper shuriken and cardboard kunais while trying to act impressive by making a few cool stances with hands meshed together in some formation. My line of vision was cut off when dad steered mom and I around a sharp corner. I wasn't allowed a second look, but much to my dismay I was already having a few ideas as to where my exact location might be.

'_Please, please; let me be wrong. I'm okay with being wrong this one time! Really, I am! Just please, please!_'

Yup, I was frantic and paranoid.

Things weren't going out according to plan, but since when did that ever really happen? Okay, let's make a list here. First off, I'm reborn as a baby with all of my memories to a couple that speaks Japanese. Second, I have no immediate memory of how I came to end from California to a pregnant woman's…yeah. Third, the technology I saw at the hospital could match the age of a few knick-knacks within a nostalgia store. The fourth, final, and most disturbing was children holding makeshift copy play weapons of kunai and shuriken; battling with each other nonetheless.

"ホームスイートホーム。我々は今ここに恵理カイだ"

(**Home sweet home. We're here now Eri-chi**)

It took me a little awhile to realize that she was talking down at me as I continued to stare ate her. This didn't annoy here one bit though, instead she just smiled widely at me before looking straight. Following, I saw a massive two story wooden house with a balcony on the second floor. Potted plants and curtains were apparent within sight at every windowsill and the front door was a traditional Japanese sliding door.

Letting my mind wander I thought,

'_I wonder how they lock their door?_'

"それは彼女の新しい家に慣れるために彼女はしばらく時間がかかるかもしれないように見えます。"

(**Looks like it might take her a while to get used to her new home.**)

Again my dad said something incoherent,

My mom just smiled further while confidently saying in her soft spoken nature that I've come to notice,

"その後、我々は両手を広げて彼女を歓迎します。"

(**Then we'll welcome her with open arms.**)

My father smiled lovingly at her before pushing the wheelchair forward. Opening the sliding door I saw a second double door. I guess that's how they keep intruders out. Anyway, my mother, with help from my father, stood with me in tow; exchanging her shoes with indoor house slippers. My father folded the wheelchair before doing the same with his own shoes. Unlocking the door my parents announced their presence. Immediately after, I hear two pairs of footsteps climbing down the stairs. One was light and fast, as if the person was excited? The other par was slower and tempered evenly with a little more weight added to each step.

Appearing at the bottom of the steps was a little girl with the same shade of ebony black hair and lighter brown eyes. Behind her was a young woman who just smiled at us before nodding. The little girl was very hyper and slightly chatty; she also seemed slightly annoyed by something. With mom trying to calm down, what seemed to be my older sister, my dad nodded and smiled to what was the babysitter as she upped and left.

"ああ、彼女はとてもかわいいです！恵理！ねえ、恵理！岡さん、どうして彼女は私に向かって見ていないのだろうか？"

(**Oh, she's so cute! Eri! Hey, Eri! Oka-san, why won't she look towards me?**)

The girl gushed and shouted in my direction.

Looking towards the little girl I noticed that she resembled my new mom more than I did. Slowly looking her over I guessed her to be about seven years old. Funny, that was how far ahead my last sister was. Okay, that still feels weird. Honestly, I'm just trying to slowly adapt to this new life. I also don't want to even fully acknowledge the fact that this world could be… Unknown to me as I was silently mulling things over, my mother walked upstairs and down a hall with my sister following closely behind. My new sister sounded very talkative and excited with the new concept of a younger sibling.

My new mother was calm and kind, my new father was laid-back yet serious, my new older sister was energetic and active…Somehow this is resembling my old life more and more, the only thing missing was a little brother who tortured me to no end. Entering a new room I saw that it was a baby's nursery with bright colors; decorated with soft baby toys to felt cotton pillows and blankets. There was a station for some diaper changing as well as a rocking chair in the corner next to a window that illuminated the room.

Mom was about to say something with a smile, but she noticed the floor littered with books and wooden weapons. In reaction mom frowned slightly. She looked over to my older sister who seemed to enjoy the idea of a younger sibling.

Mom scolded her.

"蛍！あなたは 恵理ちゃんの部屋であなたの事を残してはいけません。これは、赤ちゃんの保育所です。蛍は、アカデミーからの宿題を片付けてください。"

(**Hotaru! You shouldn't leave your things here in Eri-chan's room. This is a baby's nursery. Hotaru, please put away your homework from the academy.**)

My older sister seemed slightly annoyed, but was also remorseful like any child would be. She gathered her books and wooden weapons as I stared on at the pictures that covered the hardbound texts. One pictures showed leaves and a fire while another were two figures in a fighting stance, facing off against the other. The last picture caught me attention. It displayed three stone carved heads that stemmed out from a mountain side. Despite looking like a real life model, I was able to recognize it immediately. Those three heads were of the first, second, and third Hokages; it was the Hokage monument. Following my older sister's depleting figure out the door, I could only blink a few times out of my dumb stupor.

My mother sighed to herself before looking down at me with a smile. She walked over to the rocking chair as we were settled into a soft motion of going back and forth. Sleep began to over take me, but as much as I tried to fight it off; I couldn't help but welcome the new sensation. I wanted rest and it's been a very eventful few days. I can think about things later, but I had to accept my new fate. I was reborn into a new family and body within the perimeter of Konoha before the fourth hokage was announced. I was dropped into a shinobi ruled world.

* * *

It's been about five months here in the Yoshida household, and honestly was at first an alien experience. Embarrassing as it was, it took me awhile to pick up my new name. I've been named Yoshida Eri and my older sister's name is Hotaru. I've also learned that my father is actually in the trading business so he's always gone for months on end. He sends money home through messages while my mom replies to help him in his endeavors. I've also learned that my sister attends the academy; y'know, the one to train kids on how to become shinobi. Well, it seems that whenever my sister does her homework from the academy, my dad always gives her this kind of disapproving stare. I can also feel that he's upset that she would choose to follow such a profession.

I guess that's why Hotaru has made it a habit to do her homework in my nursery. She seems to like the attention I give her so in return she reads to me. She takes me out of the crib to explain concepts and how chakra works. She used to tell me about weapons, seeing no harm in explaining them to me, but ever since mom found her with me in her lap in front of a weapons book with diagrams…Well, let's just say that Hotaru has stuck to explaining what chakra is and what it can do. This world is truly fascinating. Ever since my first life ended when I was twenty-years old, I've been thinking about the things we could accomplish with chakra. The kind of technological breakthroughs that could be made with an un-ending power source.

But, what I've also noticed about chakra was that I'm more aware of it than other people. That comforting sensation that I've felt when inside my mom's womb; it was her chakra. My dad's disapproving worried feelings whenever he spots a child trying to enrapture a fighting shinobi, it was his chakra. And my sister's eclipsing joy when I stretch out for her to lift me; yeah, chakra. Not only could I sense the flowing energy, I had an almost second nature grasp of it as well.

There was this one time that I wanted a book, but I was too lazy to get it. And with my chubby baby legs, standing and actually walking towards it would prove tiresome for my body. So instead, I thought about using this natural warmth that I've been aware of since I was "born". Using a bit of the environment's energy as well as my own, the two chakras mixed; one from the air and one from myself. It proved difficult and slippery at first. To force the two separate forces together blew me back since I had little control over it. The first initial reaction was for me to cry, but I held it in. I sat up and tried again. This time I steeled my concentration, feeling my energy stem and mix, before stretching towards the book.

Feeling as if it was an extension of myself I kept reaching. Until I felt the energy latch onto the book I pulled it back since my arm was extended. The book slowly moved, tripping and hurtling its way towards me. The added momentum smacked the book in my face, but since it was one of those cotton stuffed covered books I saw no reason to cry. Instead I sucked it up and began reading. Unknown to me however, I saw out of my peripheral vision that mom and Hotaru were flabbergasted. Their mouths were hanging open, but it seemed that mom was the first to blink out of her dumbstruck expression. With Hotaru not to far behind I heard her exclaiming and questioning mom. Mom on the other hand just eyed me with an analyzing eye.

There were these times that I felt that mom had been a ninja or was at least trained in some way. Since dad wasn't home most of the time, mom was the only one who could've let Hotaru pursue a shinobi career. She seemed more understanding and flexible than dad, so I've been getting the sense that she knows that I could accomplish much more than simply drawing a book towards me with chakra. I've also sense that Hotaru knows this as well. It seems that dad is the only one out of the loop. I just hope he can handle this when this gets wind.

Dad's been home for a few months and its been officially over a year since my arrival. I've now come to understand the spoken word since mom and Hotaru have been helping me, and I've noticed that dad and mom have done **it** again. By "**it**", I mean that we have another additional member to add to the family. My room has been moved to Hotaru's, despite much of her protests at keeping her own room, while our new coming sibling get's my old nursery. I can now walk by myself and speak a few one worded sentences. This whole learning process seems so new to me still. I a larger amount of words I know now in Japanese, but I'm only able to say a few at a time to avoid suspicion of being a genius.

Though, I think mom and Hotaru already know that since I just read when I'm not playing with either of them. It was May twenty second when my little brother was born and dad seemed to beam with joy. I know I can tell since his chakra just practically oozing it. It's probably because he wanted a successor in the trading business and market while also not being alone in a female dominant family. It was only when my little brother Ichiro was born that dad found a successor. Well, that makes sense. I don't really think Hotaru would want to run a trading company since she's training to be a shinobi. Me, well, I'd rather not get stuck as a business person. Maybe I could pursue art or become a medic at the hospital.

Right now I don't really know; but more importantly, do I want to even mess with the storyline? I already know I'm born way before the Kyuubi even pillaged Konoha, and since it's a time of relative peace right now, I could do something about Kakashi and his team. But, do I even want to risk that?

End

Intermission 1: Onset

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, and please leave a review on your initial thoughts of this chapter.**

**Also if you guys have any questions about anything, just leave a review of private message me.  
**

**There's also been some wanderings of mine on whether I should have Eri paired with someone, but I don't know on whether I should pursue it or not cause romance can either improve a story or down grade it.  
**

**Well, till next week, Bye! I try and update every Sunday, just to tell you guys.  
**


	5. Chapter 3: Examination

**Hey there! Sorry about not updating last Sunday, but I do have a life outside of fan-fiction like the rest of you; and there were somethings that acquired my attention and body. I won't go into detail other than stating that I'm trying to make my early registrations for some of my chosen colleges.  
**

**Yes, I'm a senior - not a senior citizen...**

**Okay, whatever; anyway thanks you guys for pointing out the good and bad parts of my story so far. If anything I might go looking for beta reader later, but for now this is enough of just me.  
**

**Enjoy you guys!  
**

* * *

Examination

With the three Genin candidates running throughout the village, Eri formed her left hand into the tiger seal for power. The jutsu that Eri was about to use acted like a bat's sonar; she would let out a tremor of chakra that would stem throughout her surroundings. It would tell her of every living thing based on the returning shock waves. The Ebony haired woman would then classify and judge which resounding shock-wave was her pursued target, or in this case "**targets**". Knowing that she would be able to find Naruto and Sasuke from the few times they've already interacted, no matter how small and minute it was, the only problem Eri would have with this technique was finding Sakura.

The pinkette's chakra capacity was, honestly, barely above civilian level. Knowing that she might have a more trying attempt in finding the fan-girl, Eri depended on her sight and smell. Smell because the girl was wearing perfume and strong-smelling shampoo; and sight because, despite the almost obscuring dark aviators, Eri had excellent sight. It did earn her a nickname after all.

'忍アート：チャクラパルス。'

(**_Shinobi art: Chakra Pulse._**)

Activating the jutsu Eri located the three with ease, even if it was hard to pinpoint Sakura a bit.

It seemed that Sasuke and Sakura were already traveling fast towards their assigned destinations. Naruto seemed to have stopped on the roof of Ichiraku's ramen stand…typical. I guess the cryptic clues slowed down the sunshiny blonde. Checking on the other two with another _Chakra Pulse_, Eri noticed Sakura's slowed progress in advancing towards her assigned box.

Eri mused within her mind.

'_Well, the girl barely trained her body. I guess it's only natural for her to find this difficult._'

Checking the timer Eri noticed that it's been seven minutes since the test began. Nodding to herself she decided that seven minutes was plenty of time to give the three shinobi hopefuls a head start. The katon jutsu was just some initiative action to get the three going. Eri grinned inwardly to herself. She was going to have some fun messing with these three.

Activating a shunshin, the woman disappeared from sight while unknown to her, the great almighty Hokage found his answer to a few questions. He shook his head in exasperation while slightly smiling wirily a second later. It was yesterday after reporting back from the team meeting did his trusted mediator ask for clearance to hold her test within the village outside of the training grounds.

* * *

_Of course it was a lot to ask for; holding a Genin test near the civilian population was unheard of. But using her diplomatic skill; Eri quickly listed the reasons as to why she wanted it outside of the training grounds._

"_**I find that it'll prove more difficult for the Genin hopefuls to fight me off while searching for their targeted item. It will teach and test them on how to properly decode, track, and escape when being pursued within a domesticated area. It will also teach them to gauge their own power, limiting their abilities so that no innocents are caught in the cross fire during a combat situation. Also, when dealing with a non-forested area, the three candidates will be forced to percolate and think; coming up with unique and unorthodox ways that are outside of their usual thought process. This counts even more since they can neither enter buildings nor travel by ground.**"_

_Eri kept listing reason after reason as the Hokage listened in._

_She added on a few safety measures and consequences before Sarutobi could even reach them._

"_**To prevent any real danger from be falling innocents, I would be willing and happy to personally pay a few shinobi to keep a watchful eye over the test. I'll make sure they won't interfere with the test and that they won't cause harm to Naruto due to his circumstances. I will also have my messenger owl alert every shinobi headquarters of said test with a patent of your approval so that no one interferes.**"_

_The aged ninja thought long for a few seconds before asking,_

"_**And what if an innocent is in fact injured during the test or if there is damaged property?**"_

_Without missing a heartbeat Eri answered._

"_**Then I will immediately heal the recipient of said wound and accept all charges without argument. If property is damaged then I will pay all expenses while working on the property myself out of volunteer community service as punishment. I cannot ask this without accepting the consequences.**"_

_Kneeling, Eri humbly asked;_

"_**Please Hokage-sama, if these students will be thrust upon me; then I wish to at least test them in my own way. Let me deem them as acceptable hopefuls of inheriting the mantel of becoming the next generation of protectors of Konoha.**"_

_Sarutobi smiled in reaction while inwardly musing,_

'_**Willing to sacrifice herself before even accepting the team. She must really believe in them to push their abilities to the limit.**'_

* * *

The "God of Shinobi" just watched on through his crystal glass globe. He smiled while watching the images play though as Eri sped through the village, vaulting over advertisement boards and jumping onto rooftops.

* * *

Naruto was now cursing and mumbling to himself as he read the clue over and over.

"Where faces of old watch over the future; atop the marble packed sand lies an answer more valuable than gold." 

Frustrated beyond belief, Naruto ruffled his already messy blonde hair while growling in anger.

"GRR! How the hell am I supposed to even know what this means! I have no time for this mumbo jumbo stuff! My shinobi life depends on this and I can't even make a single sense of what this crap means!"

"Perhaps you should ask Sasuke or Sakura to help you out. Eh, Naruto-chi?"

A voice lightly mused near Naruto's ear causing him to jump out of his seat.

Standing shocked and fully awake, Naruto hid his clue behind himself while pointing at the once non-existent kuniochi.

"Aaagh! Eri-neechan! W-When did you get here?!"

Nonchalantly using her pinkie to pick her ear clean, she flatly stated,

"Actually, I've been standing here for a few minutes. I take it that you're not a sensor type, are you?"

Cursing inwardly while slumping in embarrassment, Naruto quickly shook off his depressed state. Steeling himself for a battle against the seasoned Jounin, he quickly formed a hand sign before Eri immediately felt a tremor of large chakra being pushed and pulled. Behind her obscuring aviators, brown eyes widened in surprise.

Slightly astonished, she thought,

'_So much chakra! I knew it was unnatural to have this much, but I can't see an end here! Wait a minute, he's about to use his signature jutsu…maybe I could play with him a bit before sending him off._'

Lowering into a stance, Eri smirked as Naruto shouted,

"影分身術!"

(**Shadow clone jutsu!**)

A cloud of white smoke blurred Eri's sight. But channeling a small amount of chakra to her eyes' rods and cones, her eye sight improved ten fold; allowing Eri to see straight through the still lingering smoke.

Mentally activating her technique,

'忍アート：フクロウ光景'

(**_Shinobi art: Owl Sight_**)

Despite how people spoke and criticized her homemade jutsu, saying that it was a knock off version or dumb down copy attempt of the Sharingan; Eri and anyone who worked with her knew it to be different. Yes, her "Owl Sight" improved her vision, allowing her to see more clearly; however, it wasn't for copying techniques and physical movements. Her jutsu allowed no physical or mental imprint at all. It just improved her vision and sight. Like the technique states, Eri can see like an owl when said technique is activated.

She can see in the dark better than any normal human or shinobi, and her sight within the dark allows it to appear like day. Obito has even admitted that the Sharingan doesn't allow better physical sight. But, that's where the advantages stop. The jutsu requires the user's higher concentration and control while also being mentally cool and calm. To thread her chakra strings into almost invisible wires was even hard for the average medic-nin. It's only thanks to Eri's high chakra control that allowed her such a jutsu.

Before the lingering smoke cleared completely, Eri made a shadow clone before hopping off the roof to check on her next victim…I mean Genin candidate. Naruto on the other hand was totally oblivious to the switch as this happened in a matter of seconds. Thinking that the leftover clone was Yoshida Eri, Naruto appeared with three other copies.

Wearing a feral grin, a Naruto shouted,

"Get ready Eri-neechan, cause you're about to receive payback for this morning!"

The clone just mused in reaction with a lifted brow,

"You mean for catching you off guard and scaring you like a little girl?"

Hearing the retort each Uzumaki scowled with bearing fangs. Not taking Eri's statement well they growled as one proclaimed,

"HELL NO!"

The group attacked in blinding anger while Eri heard the stereo of four orange blobs,

"I'm going to make you take that back and pass me by the time I'm done with you!"

Shooting from a standstill, the group of sun bleached blondes attempt to take the Eri clone down. The first one that was within range threw a left hook which Eri dodged by bending back a few centimeters. The second and third Narutos' tried catching her off-balance by throwing a punch at the same time. Eri received no damage as she caught each of their wrists. Stunning the group of Uzumakis', the woman clasped onto the clones throwing them up into the air before throwing them down on the remaining two.

Smoke flew into the air as the clones dispersed out of existence; however, seeing through the smoke – Eri saw neither a nose nor hair of the little hyperactive Genin candidate.

Already calculating her next move, Eri wondered aloud;

"Hmm, I wonder where the last one is located?"

The last and real Naruto was grappling himself from the side of the building. He smiled with naughty glee as he could almost taste victory. Jumping out from the side of the ramen stand, Naruto shouted after loudly proclaiming,

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Throwing Eri a right hook, Eri front flipped while throwing a sealed letter towards Naruto. Unable to stop the momentum Naruto panicked as his fist connected with the sealed letter.

Frantically Naruto thought,

'_Oh no! That's Eri-neechan's contact letter bomb! I-I can't stop!_'

Upon connection the sealed letter exploded, but not in the way Naruto expected. Eri smirked in satisfaction as the boy came to a crashing halt with eyes shocked wide open. Taking a few seconds to gather his thoughts, Naruto was stammering out of breath as he inspected his entire body, making sure he was still alive. There wasn't much of a difference from before the letter activated, but now Naruto's entire frontier was covered with splotches of green, brown, and black paint.

The only thing that was recognizable was the Uzumaki's cerulean blue eyes. Officially recovered from the initial shock, the once fully orange clad blonde looked at the smirking ebony haired woman.

His temper rose as he yelled with rage,

"WHAT THE HELL ERI-NEECHAN! I COULD'VE DIED! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

Eri's clone dropped the smirk. Returning the exchange with her usual calm tone, she said;

"Valid point; however I didn't kill you. That was a paint letter bomb that I made with some Fuinjutsu. But, if that was an actual fight you would've died. Naruto, this is why I'm testing you, Sakura, and Sasuke."

Quelling his fury, Naruto dampened in slight understanding. He knows that if this was a real fight with an enemy-nin, he could've died. But that's what being a ninja was; to always live on the edge, and the blonde was okay with this. As long as people knew and cared about his actions, Naruto was satisfied. At least he was still recognized; however, the Uzumaki wanted more. The boy wanted to be greatly known, just like the fourth Hokage. It's one of the main reasons on why he became a ninja in the first place.

Un-relinquishing Naruto's attention, Eri continued,

"You should analyze your opponent and create a more complex strategy than running head first into a fight. If you always react to the opponent, you may walk into a trap and get yourself killed. Or worse…"

Dropping the end of her sentence, Naruto caught on to the dark tone that the woman voiced.

He asked cautiously,

"W-What could be worse than dying?"

Eri looked out into the distance, past the building, past the people; with no direction in particular she stated an answer that sent shivers down the boy's spine.

"You could cause the death of your own teammate."

The words hit him hard and true, like an arrow to the heart. With Naruto staring into space as the world opened even further, Eri felt a few stabs of guilt at watching the usually happy-go-lucky blonde filled with dread and loss. Thinking inwardly, Eri berated herself for accepting the job; if this was how she was going to react to a solemn lost face like the one before her, then how will she even deal with their first kills? She sighed through her nose.

Walking towards the still zoned out candidate, the woman crouched at eye level. De-activating her _Owl Sight_, Eri took off her shades.

Firmly she called out,

"Naruto."

Facing towards the voice his eyes widened in surprise. He's never seen the woman without her sunglasses on, and now for the first time he seemed at lost for words as his mouth hanged slightly ajar.

Disregarding the stare, she continued while staring straight into the eyes of the Kyuubi's container;

"You're not alone, Naruto."

Shocked to even hear this, all he could muster to say was,

"W-What?"

Repeating firmly, Eri placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a physical signal that she was there with him;

"I said, **you're not alone**, **Naruto**. Everyone is afraid of doing something wrong, no matter if it causes misfortune to themselves or others. **Everyone** is afraid of failure."

Finally able to gather his thoughts, Naruto's attention drew towards the stressed word of "**everyone**".

Bravely, yet cautiously he asked,

"E-Even…even the Hokage?"

Slowly smiling, Eri nodded firmly;

"Especially the Hokage. It's precisely because they're Hokage that they fear failure just as much or even more so than we do, Naruto."

Unable to comprehend, Naruto found this concept of fear within the Hokage to be strange and alien. To hear that the Hokage can be fearful of something sounded even more unnatural then Naruto could ever admit.

"But…why would the Hokage be afraid of something? I mean, the Hokage is supposed to be super powerful right? How could the Hokage be afraid of failure?"

Amused with the blonde's response, Eri wirily grinned at him before answering while placing back on her aviators. Pulling herself up from her crouched position, she said lightly;

"Well, the Hokage has a village to take care of. Imagine; all of those people with lives and families, depending on you and trusting you to keep them safe. It's a lot of pressure for one person to handle."

As Eri looked out towards the village, Naruto copied. Watching the skilled Jounin, he saw a smile appear on the woman's face.

"But, despite all the pressure, all the danger, and all the self sacrifice that comes with being the Hokage; it's a worthwhile job in the end."

Naruto watched the people as they go about their daily lives. He saw children running trough the streets, he saw women gossiping among themselves in the market, he saw men talking at an open bar as well as ninja patrolling the streets. Slowly, but surely; Naruto, made a connection.

He thought,

'_The Hokage isn't only a great ninja, but he's the leader of our village. People…depend…on …him._'

Shocked out of his inward musing, Eri's voice broke through his pondering. Still sitting on the rooftop with a paint splattered front, Naruto faced forward to see her looking down at him.

Still smiling she said;

"However, one man can't do it alone. Naruto, the reason why the Hokage is so great is that he's willing to let people help him."

Confused again, Naruto asked;

"Huh? Why would the Hokage need help? He's a super great ninja and stuff."

Nodded, Eri's smile wiped away.

"Yes, the Hokage is powerful; however, he can't do the job alone. The Hokage is only one person watching over thousands and thousands of people Naruto. The Hokage can't be in multiple places at once. If they tried, they would ultimately fail; just like how you might fail this test, Naruto."

Shocked he exclaimed,

"WHAT!? FAIL!?"

Nodding, the smirk appeared once again;

"Yup. Naruto, I'd suggest you take my advice, okay? Good luck, you only have about thirty-three minutes left before the hour is up. See ya."

"HUH?! WAIT – !"

Naruto tried halting her as he shot up from the ground with right arm extended.

The academy graduate was too late however; the Eri clone dispelled herself, puffing out of existence as all that was left was a cloud of white smoke. Once again, he blinked out of his dumb stupor. Slowly lowering a raised right arm, Naruto furrowed his brows with a slight scowl plastered on his mouth.

Running his hands through his yellow straw-colored hair, the boy grumbled in frustration,

"Grr…now what?! Thirty-three minutes left?! There's now way I can possibly pass now! Crap, I'm gonna fail while Sakura-chan and that teme – !…Wait a minute…"

Mind racing and juices flowing, Naruto replayed what Eri said before leaving.

"_**Naruto, I'd suggest you take my advice, okay?**_"

Mumbling incoherently to himself, the blonde thought;

'_Advice? Eri-nee gave me advice? Since when? I guess she must've mentioned it before…but, what did she say?_'

* * *

"Above the ceilings, above the bodies; announcements daily done, it's a scream of proclamations atop a building of daily new scripts."

With one glance of the clue, Sakura analyzed the alleged text. It stated that announcements are made daily by the item while the first line noted of its high placement. Quickly, she came to the conclusion that she was looking for an advertisement board. Those were the only things that stood on top of buildings and that were changed daily.

However, there was a problem. Which advertisement board was the girl looking for? Grimacing at the fact, she looked to the piece of paper once again.

Thinking aloud, she murmured;

"Huh, it says', '_**atop a building of daily new scripts**_'. New scripts…the library?"

Inwardly she thought;

'_Even if it's not on top of the building, there's an ad board near it. No, that can't be it. It says DAILY NEW scripts, so even if it's new to a person who's learning, it's not new to the actual building. The hospital and the hokage tower are out since there's not even a board near either one. _'

Pocketing the clue within her back pouch, she looked out towards the village. Smiling to herself, she fisted her hands.

"Then that leaves only one place left; the bookstore,"

She proudly stated.

Running off southeast towards the market place, Sakura knew this as the only place that fit the clue. Even if the board wasn't atop the store, it was at least right across the street. Now all Sakura had to do was reach the building or ad board. Desperate for air, it took the academy graduate almost fifteen minutes. Unable to walk the grounds of Konoha, Haruno Sakura had difficulty in vaulting over rooftops and climbing up walls.

Despite being short of breath, the pinkette reached her destination. Now that she was on the roof of said bookstore, she saw no signs or traces of what she was looking for. Wondering if she chose the wrong site, Sakura thought back to her sensei and how she and her love interest were tricked during their introductory meeting.

Unaware of the fact that she was now thinking aloud, she muttered;

"Despite our first meeting, sensei tricked me and Sasuke-kun because we were over thinking things. But this morning, since we mindlessly listened to Eri-sensei; we were all sabotaged when it came to being prepared for our Genin test. Well, she obviously wants us to think for ourselves."

Crossing her arms, deep in thought with closed eyes;

'_Individual thoughts…Naruto didn't fall for sensei's trick question because he didn't exactly follow the rules. He thought for himself, and as stupid as he is; sensei seems to focus on individual thinking to open options._'

Despite being stumped, Sakura's focused attentiveness opened her senses. Hard wiring to the earth's beat, she noticed inconsistencies with the chakra that covered the bookstores roof. She's read enough books to recall that nature could produce natural chakra like humans, but was this jumbled, knotted feeling the texture of the earth's chakra?

Quickly, she dismissed the thought. Opening her eyes she felt determined to cancel out and dispel the surrounding area.

She knew now what to do;

'_Genjutsu…the box must be hidden. I've got to dispel it._'

Hands together she yelled a soft "Kai!" before the world wisped and morphed into its original platform. The only altered changed that Sakura noticed was a box placed before her. Crouching down, she tried to unlock it. However, to no avail as she didn't have the key. Disgruntled by the failed attempt, she was hit with another revelation. Walking towards the edge she looked across the street.

She guessed aloud to no one in particular;

"Well, that explains why an advertisement board is mentioned."

Running across the rooftops once again, Sakura had difficulty crossing the street. Jumping from light post to telephone pole, she held on for dear life with all the strength she could muster. However, lacking the inner and breakfast needed; the girl almost fell from a sloppy misstep as she went from telephone pole to building ledge.

Dangling by an arm, Sakura looked down. With the height of the building, she could catch herself; but never enough to prevent her from getting a fractured leg or twisted arm. She thanked the gods for her lucky catch before hauling herself up. Catching her breath, the girl felt drained. She cursed herself for dieting last night while also cursing her sensei for suggesting that they skip breakfast.

If she knew that her sensei was going to make her run on a wild goose chase across the village rooftops, then Sakura would've accepted in breaking her diet. So long as she passes Eri-sensei's test to stay with Sasuke, the girl would've done anything. However, it was too late now as this Haruno found herself sweating on the floor. Feeling slightly better, she stood before walking up to the backside of the advertisement board. Eying the large sign carefully, Sakura spotted a key shaped notch with said key embedded into the wood.

To high for her to reach, she thought about knocking out the metallic object with a kunai or shuriken that was tied to some wire as to act like a fishing hook. Later thinking decided against it since the imprint closely gripped the sides of the key. There was little space to insert and latch out the key. Climbing it would also prove to be a failure since the item was located within the center of the board, making it as far as the key towards the ground in reach.

Pondering her options, Sakura quickly calculated;

'_I can't do this alone. If there were more people then I'd be able to reach it._'

Suddenly cheerful, the girl exclaimed with joy;

"I can ask Sasuke-kun! He can definitely help me! But wait…"

With shoulders slumped, she remembered a crucial fact about her situation;

"Even with Sasuke-kun, both of us combined aren't tall enough to reach the key."

Sighing at her own '_poor_' predicament, the young pinkette somberly thought;

'_What do I do? At this rate I won't pass the test, and that means being separated from Sasuke-kun! I'm going to fail…_'

"A Genin team isn't made of just two people, Sakura. You're forgetting something crucial."

Slightly scolding in a loud, clear cut tone; the silence and Sakura's depressed mood were broken.

Shocked and surprised, Sakura quickly turned to see her dreaded sensei standing before her in the flesh. Backing away from the black ebony haired woman, Sakura slightly lowered her arm to be within reach for her kunai and shuriken. Shaking with fear, the girl gritted her teeth in remembrance; unable to forget the speed and power of a perfectly executed fire jutsu that was launched at the three from the moment the test began.

Merely standing before the girl, it was very clear to see her fear and nervous jitters. Slightly sweat-dropping within herself, Eri narrowed her eyes.

The experienced Jounin thought critically,

'_Sakura obviously has a quick mind, but that's it. She needs to train more. That clumsy take off with the pole could've put her out of commission for about three weeks. It also took her almost ten minutes to get here, and she was fairly within proximity of this place._'

Continuing this trail of thought she also noted that the pinkette's point of direction was clear and obvious. If Eri tried moving she knew that Sakura would try and reach for a kunai in a frontal assault to stave off her sensei. The girl's fear was already quite obvious, and a simple genjutsu would prove effective since Sakura was clearly intimidated by the seasoned shinobi. Her lack of strength, speed, reflexes, and massive amounts of fear were multiple ways of failing this little girl; but Eri knew she would be throwing away a diamond in the rough.

Sighing inwardly, Eri longingly wished that the Hokage assigned another to be team seven's Jounin leader – thinking exasperatedly;

'_Why do these little twelve-year olds have such massive baggage on them? It had to be this series where everyone's childhood was, in someway, horrible and scarring. Well, that explains why my childhood had such a rocky takeoff…_'

Stepping forward, Sakura quickly lodged out a sharpened kunai – throwing it while anticipating an incoming jutsu. If her sensei could pop a c-rank jutsu like it was nothing, then Sakura immediately knew that she didn't stand a chance. The best thing for her was to run, even though that meant leaving the treasure behind. Catching the kunai like it was nothing; really, it was pretty slow in Eri's sight – Sakura saw the chance to run.

Cutting the girl off as she tried to flank left off the rooftop, Eri was immediately there standing in the Genin's way. Gritting her teeth, Sakura quickly back stepped before heading in the opposite direction. Again, she was faced with the sight of her potential sensei. Seeing the annoyed expression on the girl's face, Eri smirked. Predicting that the pinkette would try an escape off the roof, Sakura was trapped between three Ebony haired women.

Offhandedly they all smirked while the one in front of her mused nonchalantly;

"Not so fast there, Sakura. I'm not done with you yet."

Annoyed by her own competence and frustrated with her failed attempts, Sakura balled her fists as her emerald orbs narrowed in discouragement. Wondering as to what the green Genin would do, Eri guessed two probable situations that the girl would result in. Quickly, a result became apparent. The Jounin watched carefully as the girl before her slumped in trounced spirit. Collapsing upon herself, Sakura felt herself sink in endless panic and overpowering failure.

Her thoughts echoed endlessly with;

'_I – I can't escape her. She's too strong. There's now way I can possibly pass Eri-sensei's exam. The only thing I'm good for is a brain with a large forehead. I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun. That idiot Naruto even has a better chance at passing than I do. I…I'm a failure. I'll be sent back to the academy._'

Tearing up at her own thoughts, Sakura continued to mentally beret herself as Eri mentally sighed while shaking her head in anxious worry. Ever since being handed team seven, Eri wondered just how low Sakura's self-esteem was. Seeing the girl's limits for herself, the young woman realized that Haruno Sakura was, in a way, a shell of her former self when Eri was younger. Not in this life, but in her first life. Realizing that now, the Jounin felt the last remains of idiotic hope and doubt disappear when it came to thinking this job would be easy.

Narrowing her eyes behind those black metallic aviators; Eri mentally cursed at whatever supernatural source that forced her here in the beginning, as well as the "_the great Hokage_" for assigning her to this team.

She thought blandly,

'..._STUPID BAGGAGE..._'

Chapter 3 End

* * *

**Okay, that's it for Chapter 3. I'm sorry, but with the way I write things, I had to split the Genin test into two parts. I also know this took me a while to write, so I thank you for your patience with me. If there's anything that may seem awkward, please notify me. I'm trying to type this at the library and at home when my parents let me. I wanted to post this on Sunday, but since you guys have been waiting I felt guilty. **

**So here ya go! Next chapter will be the second part of team 7's Genin exam, and the chapter after that will be an intermission into Eri's childhood. Ever since I've backtracked Eri's life, I've been excited to write about the Yoshida family and the Gaiden group.**

**Well, till the next chapter! Leave a review and see ya! ^_^  
**


	6. Chapter 4: Cooperation

**Sorry about the almost month disappearance. Since I felt guilty, I'm uploading this on Saturday, be happy please. I was having trouble with this chapter and Kakashi and Obito wanted to have a say in this chapter as well. I hope this chapter is up to par for you guys. I've just been wanting to start Eri's childhood since I of all the freedom that comes with the Gaiden timeline.  
**

**A big thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter and those who have in the past! It's because of you guys that I write as much as I do each chapter! I know the plot is slow going, but I like detail and mystifying rationalizations within my stories. Things just jump out at me while writing that seem appropriate for that chapter. Thanks again for the people who reviewed, favorites, and followed this story so far. **

**As I usually say, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Cooperation

With Sakura effectively out of commission, Eri shook her head while sighing – disgruntled with the fact that the girl was so weak for an inexcusable reason. Despite her upbringing of coming from a shinobi household, Sakura was naïve as twelve-year old girls could get. Inhaling to find some inner peace, the Jounin sped off to interfere and mess with her next victim. On the way, the woman inwardly knew that she was setting a higher standard for the pinkette than her teammates.

A voice berated the young adult, stating;

'_You're being too harsh on Sakura. You weren't exactly much of a powerhouse yourself when you were her age. Plus, hormones and love hit a girl hard during adolescence. And you weren't invulnerable to boys in your first life too._'

Second guessing herself; Eri was second guessing herself. Her eyes narrowed in irritation as an inward battle ensued within the Yoshida's mind.

She strictly argued,

'_Yeah, I know I was a lovesick puppy back then;_ _but at least I was able to keep my focus on things that mattered. And besides, in the end – all that love and time that was put into pursuing my crush…It just shattered me completely. I can't let that happen again.'_

When the voice responded, Eri felt a twinge of morose. It replied softly.

'_You're afraid for her, aren't you? You think she'll end up just like you; disillusioned to the idea of love._'

Eri sighed, choosing not to respond. However; she imagined herself nodding to the voice as it looked on at her with pity. Love…an experience that could go right, wrong, or in between. It's an experience that still confused Eri's soul. She understands versions of family and friendship love, but was still unsure and, very sadly, afraid of loving a partner for her to belong to.

Eri quickly shook her head, saving these thoughts for another time. The woman was holding an exam for heaven's sake! Knowing that now was not the time; the Jounin inwardly scolded herself before diverting her attention to finding the last Genin hopeful. Cart wheeling onto a roof, she activated another '_Chakra Pulse_'. Receiving the returning chakra echoes, the ebony haired female quickened her pace.

* * *

After escaping a katon jutsu executed by the unorthodox woman, Sasuke quickly ran across the village from rooftop to rooftop. Deciding that it was safe, the young raven opened his clue – reading it over. He scowled after analyzing the text. Reading it again once more, the Uchiha gritted his teeth while cursing at his sensei, in such a way that his father wouldn't approve of. Good thing that Sasuke was mentally doing the task.

"With warm embrace enveloped around, lakes of high temperatures mystify and soothe; a treasure solidified at its center."

The boy wondered if he was reading this correctly. From his general knowledge of the village, there was only one place that matched what the clue entailed.

Inwardly dead panning, he thought;

'_You have got to be kidding me._'

Wanting to tear and burn his clue, Sasuke wished dearly to rid himself of said piece of paper. If it wasn't for the rule that stated; **_'if you lose your clue by the time the bell rings, then you're disqualified'_** – the boy would've gladly annihilated the clue into oblivion. He'd then come up with the excuse of stating that he didn't want to fail due to leaked intelligence. Shaking his head to clear the mind, the young Uchiha dashed off the roof. No matter how much he hated his team at the moment, Sasuke wouldn't let himself fall back into the academy. The Uchiha heir was better than that. Still though…

He questioned within the confides of his mind;

'_Why is my clue sending me to the village hot springs'?_'

Yes, oh yes – did Eri love messing with people.

* * *

Silently watching from a distance, the Jounin smiled in amusement as he watched the young Uchiha trek in the opposite direction from where his perched tree was located. Seeing that familiar scowl adorning the heir's face, the man smirked while wondering what caused the young raven to be so upset.

Lightly noting, he thought;

'_I should probably ask Eri about this later._'

It was his day off and a certain aviator wearing Jounin requested his assistance for a certain task. Wondering if this was related to her new occupation, the shinobi allowed her to explain. He was surprised, not by much though, at the fact that she was allowed to test team seven within the village. But, after hearing the explanation, he found it hard to argue against the idea. The only missing pieces were for a few overlooking and trusted attendants to watch said exam.

This was especially important since the examinees included the Uchiha heir and the Kyuubi container. The daughter of the Haruno's had to also be taken into account. Haruno Kazaki and Haruno Mebuki are long time faithful shinobis' to the leaf and despite their rank during the war, they were just as valiant and important to the war effort since they have long risked their lives on more than a couple of occasions.

Understanding this to a point, he agreed to the mission request. Being paid to watch a Genin exam may seem boring to the higher echelons of the shinobi ranks, but when you include said Yoshida… Well, let's just say that this morning was a dozy for the foreign relations department. He heard that people, from Chunin, to T&I department officers, were all clambering to get a mission request since it was basically an hour show with pay.

However, what went down with the council held a different story. Since the man had to regularly attend council meetings; which were a complete bore fest, and now understands why the Nara clan head naps in said meetings, he could only slightly blanch at the memory. The civilian council threw a fit while the military executive council took the notion with general interest. Overall, the whole mess was magically sorted out within an hour this morning due to Eri's convincing reasons, as well as the necessary terms and authority present to watch over such an exam.

He couldn't help but think of team seven's Genin exam to be a mini Chunin exam since the goal combined a test of teamwork, intelligence gathering skills, and perspective thought. Yes, Yoshida Eri is known as an unorthodox kind of ninja, but at least she wasn't another Gai. He knew of a certain silver haired male that would probably cry at the reality of dealing with another "_Eternal Rival_".

Broken from his train of thought, the young and experienced ninja sensed a familiar presence residing near him. A shunshin was activated before his eyes revealing a recognizable face; or would be recognizable. Stupid mask…

He gestured a hello with a raised hand.

"Yo, Obito. You seem to be enjoying the show."

The grown Uchiha smiled at the statement.

"Hey, Kakashi. Yeah, I am. Just saw Sasuke heading off south. How are the other two victims fairing?"

Unlike in the plot that Eri knows of, Kakashi stood beside a slouching Obito while the Hatake's posture was straight and firm. Over the years, ever since the Kannabi Bridge mission, the silver haired male's stiff and rigid nature relaxed slowly with time. Never as nonchalant as the manga, but his back was loose and firm to a moderate degree.

Offhandedly, the cyclops pulled out Eri's dubbed '**_Orange Tempest_**'. Blanching at Bakakashi's actions, Obito watched as the ex-anbu flipped open the book. Flashbacks of a pounding handed to him by Rin blazed before his eyes. Shifting through the pages as Obito eyed the book wearily, Kakashi answered;

"Well, on my way here I spotted a certain hyperactive blonde splattered with paint. As for the other one; honestly, I was quite surprised with Eri's decision."

Wondering what his old longtime academy friend could've done to the poor girl, Obito asked;

"Really? How bad was it?"

Not giving any sort of statement whatsoever, Kakashi merely stopped reading to give the grown Uchiha this pointed look – staring for a few full seconds as he blinked once before turning back to the story of how Himiko's tragedy worsened with the disappearance of her brother.

Nodding in understanding, Obito solemnly commented;

"That bad, huh?"

Nodding in agreement, all Kakashi muttered was a "yup" while encasing himself in the adult themed text. Ignoring the orange monstrosity, Obito adventured farther in as to what the Hatake saw.

"Well, what did she exactly do? I mean, I know from experience at how much she detests fan-girls. So, it's obvious that the Haruno girl got the shorter end of the stick."

Flipping to the next page, Kakashi lightly responded;

"Naruto was fighting a clone from the moment he began his fight with her, leaving Eri some time to deal with Haruno Sakura. Meanwhile, Naruto got a taste of his own medicine in the letter paint bomb variety. Sakura on the other hand had to constantly deal with genjutsu after genjutsu, before being put out of commission with a final illusion. The girl passed out from its intensity; probably a C or B-rank jutsu."

Cocking a brow, the raven haired male was surprised. Ever since befriending each other during their academy days, Obito had quickly picked up Eri's dislikes to fan-girls. Yoshida fan-girled too, but it was never about boys. To be more precise, it was her always gushing over inanimate objects; like tea, weapons, mochi, and fictional paper characters. The Uchiha could also remember that look of disgust that Eri would always wear when she spotted "_excessive fan-girling_", as the woman had named it.

Obito shook his head in exasperation. He felt sorry for the pinkette, but after hearing the general description from his nephew and what the Yoshida saw, the pink-haired girl had a lot of catching up to do if she wanted to pursue a shinobi career. Epecially since Eri was usually a person who shoots for the stars.

Slightly scowling in anxious worry, Obito could only state;

"This is why I don't think Eri-chan will do well in teaching those gakis'."

Kakahsi commented;

"Well, she can be very demanding. But it's rare to see her like that every now and then."

Slightly astonished, Obito argued lightly;

"For **you**, maybe. I, on the other hand, have been dealing with her motherly woes for most of my life."

Mentally battered with a spew of flashbacks, the young adult can literally remember the countless times he was nagged, pushed, and bothered when Eri would mention a thing or two that "_didn't look right_". Heck; when it came to his crush about Rin during the academy, it was ebony haired female who immediately blurted out in a whispered tone – "_You're never going to get her if you keep watching her like some creepy stalker. Start talking to her! C'mon Obito, give it a shot!_"

The raven haired male shook his head in exasperation. She was a nit-picker alright; a reasonable, realistic nit-picker – but still a nit-picker nonetheless. Returning his attention back to the situation, Obito merely returned his gaze to the silver haired scarecrow.

Shifting his line of vision for a not-to-filled juicy section within the paragraph, Kakashi eyed his old teammate;

"Is that a problem then?"

Settling down the Uchiha grew a small smirk;

"Hm, no. It's endearing in a way."

With comfortable silence filling the air, Kakashi eye smiled while Obito grinned. However; a few minutes shortly after the initial start of said silence – it was broken.

The Uchiha deadpanned,

"But it's damn annoying too."

Nodding in agreement while remembering yesterday's events of the Hatake's usual visit to the Yoshida's apartment, all he could say was;

"Yup."

Yes, Yoshida Eri was, as well, a stickler of the sort.

* * *

"…**_Sakura_**_…_"

'_Huh? Am I hearing things?_'

Pitch blackness – for that was all the twelve-year old could see. She heard a voice, but everywhere she looked – it was obvious that she wouldn't be able to find it.

"**_Sakura. Are you listening to me?_**"

Weary of the monotonic, yet familiar tone she called out to it;

"W-who are you? Where are you? And where am I?"

The voice responded in that familiar controlled pitch. It was familiar sounding, yet still foreign enough to keep her guessing.

"**_First of all, I'm behind you…_**"

Twisting her view, Sakura instantly stilled. Fear struck deep within her as her senses screamed for her to run. However, the girl was too preoccupied with the surprise person who was standing behind her, as to what she guessed, the entire time.

"S-sensei?"

Was all she could mutter as the Jounin continued to speak.

"**_And second of all…_**"

The woman grew a smirk that the pinkette has grown to fear.

"**_You're in my world now._**"

Sakura instantly grew pale. She knew now where she was at. Remembering the last bits of memories before all things turned black, the experienced shinobi trapped her on the bookstore rooftop before casting her into a genjutsu. And judging from the amount of hand-seals that the girl was able to catch, Eri threw the Haruno into a high level genjutsu.

Her lips quivered, for a few moments, unable to form a coherent sentence. She managed out;

"W-what are you going to do?"

The woman before here made no move to strike the fear stricken pinkette down. Instead – she visibly sighed while shaking her head.

In a firm, yet exasperated tone, the Jounin asked;

"**_Sakura, do you want to become a shinobi?_**"

All her fear washed away – caught by surprise of her potential sensei's question. With her attention diverted away from the situation, the girl answered with confidence.

"Huh? Of course, sensei. Why do you think I'm taking your test?"

Slightly annoyed with Sakura's rude response, Eri fought back the urge to reprimand the naïve twelve-year old. Noting of another problem the team must work on; if Sakura possesses the confidence to rudely talk back to her superior – then they boys must have this trait too. The woman narrowed her eyes slightly, but this was unseen by the metal rimmed black aviators.

Letting her battle-worn mind set take over, the mediator solemnly asked;

"**_Why, Sakura?_**"

Immediately flapping her mouth, Sakura lovingly outbursts with;

"Because I want to be with Sasuke-kun!"

Unlike the young pre-teen, the Yoshida's response wasn't as immediate. Letting her answer soak within the endless obscuring background, Sakura wanted to firmly believe her statement.

'_I became a ninja to get Sasuke-kun to notice me. Yes, that's right. Love will definitely find a way!_'

The girl was firm in her belief; however, for any form of confidence lays a lingering string of doubt.

Unlike Inner-Sakura, this voice was calm and sure. The only tone was a wisp of worry that played at the pinkette's heart strings.

'_Are you sure about that? Sasuke-kun hasn't been paying much attention to you ever since your team was assigned. If anything, I'd say that things have stayed the same ever since you first laid eyes upon him._'

Biting back at the voice, Sakura argued;

'_No, that's not true! And even if I still haven't gotten his attention, at least I have more of a chance to win him over than that baka-Ino! I just need to try harder!_'

Sakura felt the voice bat an eyelash at her reasoning. It then responded with a resounding echo vibrating off the walls.

"_Listen to what you just said. '**I have more of a chance to win him**'. You've already tried harder too, Sakura. At the rate that you're going, all that you're going to become is nothing but a useless nuisance to Uchiha Sasuke._"

Snapping her eyes shut, Sakura panicked. She wanted to reject this with all her soul, but that string of doubt grew thicker and thicker the longer the voice spoke. Covering her ears, Sakura collapsed into a ball as she huddled further into the ground.

The voice boomed admonishingly;

"_Sakura, with the way you are now; nothing will change. Uchiha Sasuke will not see anything other than just a girl with long pink hair who can't fight and can only recall the basics of shinobi code. _"

In reaction, Sakura screamed frantically;

"NO! That's not true! As long as me and Sasuke-kun are in the same team, I'll surely find a way to win his heart! HE WILL LOOK AT ME! HE WILL! He-"

Her triad broke off, crumbling into pieces. Sakura tried calling upon any remaining spirit, but was left with nothing. This voice shook her to her core, shattering any perceptions she had beforehand. It left her feeling raw and naked. The confidence and persona that she once built over the years during her days in the academy; it was nothing but bits of dust flowing in the breeze now.

Sakura felt empty now. Empty, alone, and scared. What was she to do now? Realizing the inevitable after gaining what she wished for so many years. This isn't what she wanted. Frustrated and empty, the girl sobbed into her lap.

She muttered between her broken breaths;

"He will look at me… He-… He has to."

It was clear to anyone of what Sakura left unsaid. She wasted most of her life, sacrificing all that time and friendship with the people she could've laughed with, but instead glared at; and most of all – her best friend Ino. How can she make up for lost time?

"**_Then why don't you start looking at him?_**"

'_This voice…I've heard it before. But…whose voice is that?_'

It was firm and gentle, but strong and caring. The only voice she recognized from before was never this peaceful. In the past it sounded indifferent, cold, and sarcastic. Slowly, the girl's pale hands relaxed as they fell from the sides of her ears. Kneeling on the ground in fetal position, Sakura raised her head. How could she forget? Eri-sensei was right there before, and she just witnessed the young pre-teen break down into tears as they fell down her cheeks.

Closing the distance, the woman walked as Sakura could only mutter a "Huh?" Eri kneels down, matching the broken girl's eye level. Within those dark obsidian lenses did Sakura see a reflection – her reflection. She inwardly groaned, noting in the back of her head of the girl's disheveled and weary red-eyed appearance. It wasn't she felt the overflowing tears, did the pinkette notice her sensei wiping away the remainder of her tears.

Still overtaken by her contact did Eri take the chance to say what she's always wanted to state to the young girl.

"**Sakura, Sasuke isn't a prize to be won. He's a human being like you and me, and just like all humans – he's as flawed as they come. You need to realize something Sakura, before it's too late.**"

Entranced with the woman's words and tone, she asked innocently;

"And what's that, Sensei?"

As the woman brought herself to stand, so did Sakura as she waited patiently for an answer.

"**It's that you, Haruno Sakura, are placed and assigned as a team member with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. They're depending on you Sakura.**"

As if she stumbled upon a secret new revelation, she asked – not understanding the meaning behind her sensei's words;

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto are depending…on me? Eri-sensei, what do you mean?"

Looking straight at her with those engulfing black sunglasses, Eri said gently;

"**Sakura, you depend on Naruto and Sasuke to protect you when you can't protect yourself, right?**"

Nodding in understanding, Eri felt a twinge of glee – lightly wondering if this was what it felt like to be a teacher. She smiled in reaction, continuing with her explanation as the woman laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Squeezing it slightly to make sure she felt the point completely.

"**Well, then who's going to protect them when I can't and the enemy is too much for the three of us alone?**"

Seeing the light bulb light within her eyes, Eri knew that Sakura finally got it. However that light faded afterwards as she hesitatingly asked;

"Sensei, what does this have to do with Sasuke-kun? Will he pay attention to me if I fight?"

Strongly nodding, the Jounin responded back;

"**Yes, he will. Sasuke wants someone strong to depend on. If you show him the respect he wants as a human being while fighting beside him and Naruto as a teammate, then you'll find him opening up towards you.**"

Nodding at the advice she stated a "Right!" Eri left one more piece of info before her time was up.

"**And Sakura.**"

"Yes, Sensei?"

"**Don't just focus your attention on Sasuke. Naruto is your teammate as well, and you deserve a little time for yourself too. A girl needs to eat healthy, and train to keep up with two very pro-active boys. Got it?**"

Confidently nodding, she stated;

"Right, Naruto and Sasuke-kun are my teammates! So I need to protect them with all I got! SHANNARO!"

Dismayed, Sakura quickly turned red as she covered her mouth in mortification. Eri smiled at the blushing pre-teen before patting her head. With time quickly fading, her figure blurred as her voice faded with a last statement;

"**Don't be embarrassed for who you are, Sakura – since there will only ever be one you. You have something that no one else possesses, and that can never be hidden or taken away. Remember that…**"

As the Jounin faded before her, Sakura quickly realized that she was alone; still trapped within a genjutsu that her sensei placed on her. Silence resumed once more as the pinkette replayed that enlightening conversation that she had with Yoshida Eri. Clenching her fists, the girl felt her determination restored and more livid than it ever was before.

As she placed her hands into the appropriate seal, Sakura thought with strapping resolve;

'_Eri-sensei… She's right – I'm not alone anymore. I'm on a team and sensei recognizes that fact. I'm on a team with Sasuke-kun AND Naruto. They're depending on me. And if I'm going to be they're teammate, I need to be strong! If Sasuke-kun won't look at me…_'

Sakura shouted as her voice and chakra cracked the illusion.

"KAI!"

'_Then I'll make him look at me! Not as girl, not as a nuisance, but as ME – HARUNO SAKURA!_'

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Hey, Sakura-chan! Wake up!"

Afraid and worried, Naruto continued to shake the collapsed body of his love interest as desperate attempt to stir her up. After thinking on end as to what his nee-chan said, the paint splattered blonde still couldn't figure out as to what the woman was gesturing to. He couldn't figure out his clue either. Befuddled and annoyed, Naruto just racked up his already messy blonde hair before heading off in search of Sakura.

When he finally located her, he saw that she wasn't alone. In fact, her situation seemed very bleak. Slightly torn at the sight he was beholding, Naruto could only stare in shock as he saw an unconscious Sakura collapsed on the roof. With the battle experienced Yoshida staring down at her – calmly hovering triumphantly over, the Uzumaki balled his fists in anger as the emotion bubbled up and over.

Noting of what Eri commented on the last time he tried attacking, the blonde concentrated to maximum occupancy as he created a single clone. With the clone acting as a distraction for the ebony haired woman, Naruto was able to knock her down the second his clone dispelled. Unknown to the blonde, Eri was already traveling to her next and final target. The one who was keeping Sakura within a genjutsu, was just another clone. With her reserves and morning training, this left the Yoshida with seven more clones left as a measure to her remaining chakra. Although, Eri was used to running on half her chakra capacity, and since the average Jounin can create twenty shadow clones; this left a few options when it came to the Yoshida's chakra control.

Anyway, once the clone was dispelled with a punch to the back of her head, Naruto fumbled in surprise as the leftover momentum threw the Uzumaki to a tumbling stop. Quickly scanning the area, the hyperactive boy figured that it was a shadow clone. Disregarding his anger at the Yoshida, he set it aside to check on Sakura. After his first few attempts to shake her awake, he decided to try screaming in her ear. Shutting his eyes and cupping his mouth, the blonde was unable to notice Sakura as she was lightly stirring awake.

Her vision refocused as Sakura's green emerald orbs adjusted to the sun. With her sight now cleared, the pinkette saw what looked to be a camouflaged Uzumaki Naruto. Propping herself up with her elbows, the Haruno was about ask what the hyperactive male was doing; heck – she wasn't even sure if the person in front her was Naruto, but rather another illusion.

Cupping his mouth the blonde screamed;

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN, WAKE UP!"

Whimpering in pain, the girl's hand quickly flew up; a failing attempt as the blonde shouted another agonizing sentence.

"PLEASE SAKURA-CHAN, WAKE UP!"

As much as she wanted to retaliate with a fatal blow to the blonde's cranium, Sakura had the inkling that it was better to hold back for now and take her sensei's advice. She didn't want to hurt her teammate, as much as an annoyance the paint splattered baka was; he was still her teammate and it would be counter-productive to weaken another member of her team. Yes, Naruto was lucky….for now.

To stop the Uzumaki from further shouts of pleas, Sakura turned on her own voice box to counter the blonde's voice. This impressed Kakashi and Obito as they watched from afar as the two could still hear the girl relatively well, even with earplugs. Yup, Sakura was just like her mother. Mebuki was known as a very strict kunoichi back in her youth; seems that Sakura just inherited that.

The girl surprisingly bellowed in a loud and clear voice that was heard throughout the village;

"**SHUT UP NARUTO! I'M AWAKE NOW SO BE QUIET!**"

Doubling back in fear, the blonde was surprised. He on his back cowered underneath her flaming enraged eyes, but despite that he couldn't help but feel a twinge of relief. Sakura on the other hand was dearly trying to hold back her fist.

Acting fast, she rationally thought;

'_Don't hit him, I shouldn't hit him. Yes, he's an idiot; yes, he's the dead-last of our class – but hitting him would get me nowhere. As much as I hate to admit it, I need Sasuke-kun AND Naruto. With our combined heights, I'll be able to reach that key…..even if the goofball is on the short side._'

Slowly, Sakura covered her vision and calmed herself with long even breaths as she felt a wave of cool tranquility overtake her. Restoring her sight, Sakura was welcomed with a view of a paint splattered Uzumaki staring at her slightly in fear, anticipating a punch to the head, like she would usually do. Huffing in annoyance, the girl put her hands on her hips as she asked;

"Naruto, just what exactly are doing?"

The blonde cautiously asked, as if still fearing that something was wrong with his teammate;

"I saw you knocked out with Eri-neechan standing over you. You looked to be in trouble, so I fought her off. Are you okay Sakura-chan!? I know this a test, but Eri-nee's genjutsu's are damn tricky!"

Before replying back, Sakura noted that the dead-last was seriously worried about her. She also unconsciously agreed with Naruto. After having told her parents of her team, the Haruno couple told her to be careful when it came to fighting the Yoshida in general. They mentioned that she had an uncanny way of getting inside her opponent's head. They spoke as if she was a relative danger to people in general, but now Sakura understood fully.

What made her sensei dangerous and skilled weren't her physical abilities, but her mind. It just seemed that her sensei was a bottomless pit of mystery.

"Sounds like you're talking from experience, Naruto."

Shouting back, the blonde earnestly complained;

"I am! This one time when I was at Eri-nee's apartment, I thought I was eating ramen. In fact she let me eat all I wanted! I was so happy and full that by the time I was finished I couldn't eat another bite for the entire day! Anyway, when I was about to leave, Eri-nee chucked an entire box of ramen! I told her I was full, since she already gave me so much! But instead, she just smirked and said '**Really? I thought you'd want some ramen to eat after finishing five pots full of vegetable soup.**' Turns out that I was in a genjutsu the entire time! I felt sick for a week after eating that much! I woulda been really made too, but since Eri-nee gave me two boxes of different flavored ramen I'm not made at her anymore."

Inwardly he added;

'_I'm still kinda annoyed though. After she broke the genjutsu I felt like heaving my entire stomach!...Well, at least I got a few month's supply of ramen out her as an apology._'

Annoyed at the fact that she didn't ask for one of Naruto's stories, the pinkette was slightly amazed that the ebony haired sensei was able to fool the village's ramen connoisseur. Idly wondering if the woman was a genjutsu specialist, Sakura's head popped up with attention.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Why are you covered in paint?"

* * *

The Uchiha had finally found the prescribed hot spring. Turns out after scoping through multiple establishments, it never occurred to him that the chest could never be found within the men's side of the bath since within Konoha, the pools were gender separated. Face-palming himself at the sheer stupidity, his sensei was a woman; so of course the chest would be located on the female side of the bath.

It were times like these that Sasuke found Kakashi's offering to mentor a better option rather than just joining the Genin formulated teams to just escape the Hatake's adult rated perverseness. Scowling in disgust, there was no way that the proud little Uchiha could go bursting in on the women's bath. Sasuke was sane and proper; especially compared to his tardy prone uncle. Plus – if Rin caught wind of such an action, there was no saving the young raven from the brunette's wrath. He's seen the moments when the kind and soft medic-nin would transform into all the anger and hell fury that was a woman when outraged.

It was comparable to when Sakura would smack around the dobe, but since Rin actually had a backbone when it came to being professional…Well, let's just say it made Sasuke recalculate the strength of women in general.

With it being in the afternoon, most people returned home; so the turnout of occupants was nonexistent since it was a weekday – even more so since it's Monday.

Embarrassingly enough, Sasuke scanned the empty hot spring before honing in on the idly placed chest. It was sitting on a rock that was located in the back. Thinking about this carefully, Sasuke could either plant a paper bomb to force open the chest; or check and try to retrieve the chest's contents himself. Carefully going over his options, the first would risk collateral damage to the item within as well as the surrounding hot springs. That would result in damage to the community bath and he didn't want to make his uncle pay. Plus, if there were any surrounding shinobi in the area, they would question why Sasuke was trying to blow up the women's bath, or worse – why he was even there in the first place.

The second would risk him touching the ground while being out in the open. The boy would be fully seen and if any incoming customers walk in while he attempts such a thing; they would probably try and beat him out of the bath – forcing him to act on instinct and run. From the skill that his sensei showed this morning; Eri would probably hear the noise and disqualify him immediately for touching the ground.

There was only one way that Sasuke could retrieve the box itself then. He would have to create a tight rope with some ninja wire and kunai. Gritting his teeth, the boy thought for a moment in considering to ask his teammates. The dead last probably had some rope from the multiple times that he's been tied up at the academy. The wire may be strong, but it would inevitably cut into the back of his legs when the young Uchiha would try and fish for the chest while hanging upside down. Sakura would also create less suspicion since she's female. Plus, her light body wouldn't put as much strain on the rope, saving it from snapping. That would leave Sasuke with implanting the tightrope across the bath as his dead-mark accuracy could be used as a way to hook the kunai into a tree – looping it into a momentum created knot.

Shaking his head, the boy quickly denied this option. Yes it did sound like a full proof plan, but Sasuke was better than the both of them. He didn't need their help; he was different from the both of them. They never had to go through the horrors he's seen. The only other person that he felt comfortable enough with was his uncle, but then even he was accepted to an extent. Obito was out the village after all, and by the time that he arrived – a week has gone and past. It was only Sasuke who witnessed the massacre and lived. Even if Sasuke slightly doubted the reason for that man doing what he did; there was one thing that Sasuke was sure of…that he was a survivor.

No matter what, Sasuke pushed himself to live. To be a survivor meant that he was strong, to constantly live with ever present danger that Itachi would come back. And when that day comes, Sasuke would be ready.

"Wow, who knew that the Uchiha Sasuke was a little pervert."

A voice proclaimed in awed amazement.

In reaction, Sasuke quickly turned with shuriken ready. Turning about face and ready to let loose the bladed stars, the Uchiha saw nothing. Still on the defense, he wondered where the woman was. As if answering his confusion, the voice stated spoke;

"Up here."

Slowly looking up, the boy realized that at her angle, she could've struck him down and stole his clue. Slowly he looked up with sharp metal stars still out. And there she was, hanging from a tree branch upside down; her aviators and clothes were stuck up as everything but her hair defied gravity. The woman playfully smirked before showing her entire set of tea-untainted pearly whites. Sasuke tensed as Eri gave him a feral smile.

"Hey there, Sasuke. You ready to fight?"

The Jounin playfully asked, as if teasing the little shocked boy.

Rounding his fists, the young Uchiha's eyes grew sharp as he stated,

"Hn."

Chapter 4 End

* * *

**Okay, I know I said that this chapter would end Team 7's Genin test, but I had a difficult time thinking Sasuke's part of the exam. Plus, I was to excited in typing out Eri's next filler/childhood. I hope you're happy with over 6,000 words, because this chapter had me scratching my head. As I said in the beginning too, Obito and Kakashi wanted some screen time as well. I'm still sorry about my absence, but I hope that satisfied you guys.**

**Well, until next time;  
**

**Bye! :)  
**


	7. Intermission 2: Decisions

**Yay, intermission! No, seriously; cause the Gaiden Timeline gives me so much freedom as to what can occur and what can't. Instead, this will focus largely on Eri's development. If you didn't sense it in the last intermission, Eri appeared more shocked than how she would act in present time. I'm going to have so much fun poking and pushing Eri. I hope you enjoy the ride.**

**Also, a BIG thank you to those of you who left a review, as well of those who offered their suggestions on a pairing for Eri. Applicable pairings for Yoshida Eri are listed out on my profile, but as of right now:**

**Hatake Kakashi**- **2 votes**

**Yeah, he's got no competition so far. Oh well. If you're going to vote or nominate another candidate, read my story update on my profile then leave me a review.  
**

**Anyway, please enjoy and leave a review! :)  
**

* * *

Intermission 2

The

Eri Chronicles

Chapter 2: Decisions

'_I'm twenty-three years old. An adult doesn't need to be here. So then why am I here?_'

I was thinking this with a mixture of exasperation and annoyance.

I don't want to be here. Honestly – I'd rather be sitting on the back porch under the veranda with the sun warming my body as I read a book. It's been about two weeks since I turned three, and from all the presents I've received I was actually quite surprised really. Instead of the small close-knit family celebration that I was expecting, the entire first floor of the house was chocked full of people who I had never met nor seen before.

For a three year old's birthday party, I unconsciously got the idea that the Yoshida trading company was a fairly successful corporation. How do I know? Well, seeing as how the only kids that were there were just me, Hotaru, and baby Ichiro; I began noticing the attendees of my celebration. Most of the attendees were professionally dressed men ranging from their mid-50's to low-70's. Also, right after congratulating me and complimenting my growth or anything they could that was deemed acceptable in a Japanese conservative social environment; the old coots went straight to my Mom and Dad.

They also mentioned a future company while spouting either my name or Ichiro's. Thinking about the events that transpired that day, I realized that most of the party-goers were just a bunch of suck-ups; using a social celebration to kiss the feet of what I think is a fairly important and powerful company. I couldn't help but sneak off into the bathroom. No one would ever invade the privacy of a bathroom unless of an obvious emergency. It was there that I just sat on the toilet seat and face-palmed myself while sighing and shaking my head.

'_Idiots…_'

I thought.

Of course, they were fooling no one. Mom and Dad saw right through their façade as they discussed the whole event later in another room. Since Hotaru was at the academy, and they assumed that the words would just fly over my head, their tones were kept at an even level. Disappointed greatly by their business partners, Dad saw the opportunity to extort what he wanted as pay back – probably milking it for all their worth, especially since it's an open social celebration.

I on the other hand rolled my eyes at their actions while Mom slightly admonished her husband for his actions. She mentioned a few things about karma sounding quotes, and how despite business being a difficult field of occupation – they should keep a high level standard; I felt myself agreeing before proceeding to walk down the hall. If there's one thing that hasn't changed, it's me listening in on other's conversations. Despite it being relatively bad, I at least had the common sense to keep my mouth shut. Their business is their business.

Walking down the hall I smiled at the thought of those old coots;

'_At least when they're trying to suck-up to someone, they fill the order one-hundred percent! I'm happy, I got a lot of presents._'

Some of the women who were there overheard about my insanity for books, so I got some new material that ranged from general education to fanatical damsel-in distress stories; I wasn't too happy about the princess stuff, but I just smiled and thanked them anyway. Other than the books, I got some clothes that were a little girly to my preference, some new toys, and some accessories ranging from hair to jewelry.

After the party, Mom and Dad gave me presents of their own, Hotaru too. Mom gave me an encyclopedia for kids since I practically inhaled books. Honestly – when I unwrapped the thing, I couldn't help myself from squeezing the strength out of her legs with all the muscles that a three year-old did have. Dad gave me an in-detailed overview of our family history and heritage – as I'm pretty sure that Mom helped him with that.

Handing me the present back then, I remember how I noted that the book was self-bounded with a hardcover encasing all the pages. Three tough leather strings kept the book from falling apart; they looped the three holes of each parchment before tying off each other in a decorative knot that could be used as a book mark. The cover was plain with only the characters for "Yoshida" as a simple embellishment that took up space within the very middle of a title. Opening the book I noticed my name written in as said owner, and while flipping from page to page, I spotted that every inscription was handwritten with every map, diagram, and picture artfully created right on the page.

As I was done examining the book, I did what I'd usually do with some new literature that was deemed special. Opening it straight to the middle, I smacked the book into my face before taking in a big whiff – unconsciously searching for that new book smell. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw that Hotaru was giving me her usual eye-squinted gawking. Mom and Dad on the other hand smiled widely at my antics; I think Mom even giggled a bit as she rocked Ichiro within her arms.

That book was honestly a blessing from above. Remembering what Dad told me I agreed with what he said;

"_**It's important to know your ancestry, Eri. Treasure what made you who you are.**_"

Assuring that I would, my love for books seemed almost nonexistent when I was a toddler. The language discrepancies and barriers made reading, what was once a relaxation technique, an unstable nightmare of sentence subjects and gender termed pronouns. Seriously, why does the language require four sets of alphabets? The only thing that helped was my mastery of romanji, but even that was limited. Thankfully Mom and Hotaru were there to help. I wanted to decline and teach myself since Mom had to take care of Ichiro and Hotaru had Academy work and training…I'd rather not be a bother.

Besides, I was used to doing everything by myself in my first life. Self-teaching just became another activity for me. However; knowing that I'd probably be behind my peers when it came to reading and writing, I forcefully asked them in my broken baby Japanese sentences. By the time I turned three, I felt confident in reading children's books. I still mixed up a few of my kanjis', but I've been getting the sense that all the Yoshida's expect me to be some type of genius or prodigy – as I overheard once of Mom mentioning that I'm already at a seven year-old's reading level since I've just been sitting quietly reading for more than ten minutes.

Putting their amazement and connecting it to this universe, it made sense. The Yoshida family are considered wealthy civilians in Konoha. They're not important as civilian clans or esteemed nobles, not in that kind of sense – but rather in the sense that they keep Konoha's economy flowing strong and healthy. When I delved into my birthday family book I learned that the Yoshida family was once a unique clan.

It seems that they were a clan who specialized in, what they ironically also named, "_Kenpo_". It was a special taijutsu style that mixed four different styles after years of gathering techniques and garnering battle experience. The style proved to be a fierce advantage since the style was as flexible as water. It's four combination style created an infinite amount of attacks that were uniquely specific to each Kenpo fighter. This flexible style proved to be some sort of contradictory defense mechanism to the Uchiha clan's copy abilities of the Sharingan. The style was just that flexible since every person's battle style were different to the next. This provided confusion as and lost battles since a punch could quickly change to head-locked grapple.

However, that was where the Yoshida clan's battle history diminished. At the founding of Konoha, the Yoshida clan joined said village, but wanted to remain neutral. The clan head foresaw many future clashes with a rivalry as enflamed as the Senju's and Uchiha's. So, as a statement to their neutral stance, the Yoshida clan forfeited their clan status and shinobi career – to say that many were shocked was a major understatement. They didn't even try to apply themselves as a civilian clan. Instead, the Yoshida's created one of the first major multi-business companies that dabbled in trade, manufacture, and the arts.

If the Nara's were known as military tactical geniuses, then the Yoshida's were referred to as their culturally competent counterparts; like two sides of the same coin while both were logical thinkers. However, unlike the Nara's, the Yoshida family was a small minor clan – meaning that over time, the next generation grew smaller and smaller till it led to the five member family it was today. I couldn't help but think that another reason as to why the generations grew smaller and smaller, was due to the Yoshida's bizarre thought process; as dubbed by the general public of Konoha.

Although, thinking about the topic more deeply, I decided that it was a side effect from being philosophical and cultural nerds – it tends to give you a different perspective on things, which I could completely understand. Anyway, as the Yoshida company grew over the decades, more people came to forget the wealthy family's blood-stained shinobi roots – replacing it with a new mantle as the family continued to produce skilled artists, craftsmen, authors, and businessman. Truthfully, the only reason the Yoshidas' still exist was anyone who married into the family inherited our surname. Most people wouldn't do this, but the original clan head felt that it was important to conserve the art of "Kenpo" as the style completely disappeared from battle.

Now, it was only taught to children at the age of six as a way to defend themselves. It didn't matter on gender since it was mostly taught as a way to remember their roots if they were a Yoshida while also providing some from of defense against muggers and thieves while traveling to business deals. Noticing that Kenpo was taught early, the name sounded familiar.

I quietly mused;

'_Must've been another style of martial arts that existed in my first life._'

I also initially thought as to why I don't practice the art; well, it may be due to Dad. For some reason he's against all shinobi; and although I agree with him on some subjects, it's a sad social norm in this world that can't be changed drastically within a week. This world… Despite being born in a manga, which I have to admit is pretty cool, I found myself missing the capitalist society that was my world where people thought they would die in the year twenty-twelve, start flame wars online over televised talent competitions, and where religion united yet oddly divided people. It's normal to be homesick, but I missed all the good and bad things that came along with it.

Honestly, the only thing I could truly latch onto here was literature, because no matter what – there would always be someone out there jotting down a story that could cross barriers. Literature had that odd defying timeless power about them and was one of the universal truths. In some way, shape, or form, – a story was being told. I guess it was my way of coping with homesickness since I've often found myself day dreaming about my usual everyday life – to stuffing my nose into a book.

This leads me back to my point, as I truly didn't want to be here.

Since I'm three, Mom thought it was time to introduce me to the park as we would always go when she had free time after dropping off Hotaru at the academy. Since Dad decided to stay home after Ichiro's birth, he was mandating the company through messenger hawks as this left mom with some free time. Reaching our destination I saw many young children who were screaming and running as they laughed from slide to swing.

Scanning over the entire area, I knew and recognized none of them; but – perhaps I was getting ahead of myself. I mean, I'm technically only three years old. The chances of me meeting any of the Gaiden group were slim to none. Pushing me gently forward towards the playing infrastructure, I hesitantly looked back. Eyeing the woman I now called "_Mom_", she smiled at me with a sleeping Ichiro held within her arms. Seriously, with all the squawking children around – the kid **would** be asleep; the ebony haired baby could sleep through anything.

Smiling down on me, the woman softly enquired;

"Go on Eri-chi, go on and make some new friends. Don't you want to play?"

Glancing back towards the playing rascals, I faced my mother with a slight frown – tilting my head down in embarrassment. Okay, so I may have been socially awkward as a kid; I got over it. But, how do I deal with a bunch of little kids while having an adult psyche?

Without thinking, a few words busted out of my mouth in a timid whisper.

"Do I have to Oka-kun?"

Quirking a smile at the prefix, I knew that Mom and Dad didn't mind it anymore as they have long given up. I wanted to call them something different and after sometime – my on-purpose misuse of suffix became a term of endearment that they know me by now. Wiping off her smile, I noticed her awareness of my cautious behavior as she bent down cupping my cheek with her only remaining freehand.

Frantically I thought;

'_Great. Mom must think that I'm suffering from a lack of social contact. Well, I'd be slightly worried too. I mean – all I do is read, eat, and sleep. I'm not even five and already I'm making life difficult for my new family…_'

Smoothing her thumb with the skin of my cheek, Mom sincerely asked;

"Eri-chi – honey, are you scared? It's okay to be afraid."

Slightly shaking my head, I looked away from her – watching the children play as I explained to the best of a three-year old's ability;

"No Oka-kun, um…yes, um…well. How do I talk to them? Will they… like me?"

Mom smiled at me with that glowing face that I remember from the day of my birth. Smoothing down my short black hair, she moved my bangs out of my face as they cascaded down the left.

Cupping my face once again, she gently stated;

"Eri-chi, they won't know you unless you talk to them. I know it can be scary at first, but try your best and be yourself, okay? And if there's someone who doesn't like you, there will always be someone who will; so just try your best Eri. Understand?"

Running this through my head, I was slightly astonished that a parent would say this to a child. With my matured comprehension, I read between the lines fully understanding what she meant. Everything in the beginning is hard, and it will only become easier through practice and hard work. To start something may even be scary as a first time is always a new experience. And if at first I don't succeed, I can always try again. Mom is even telling my child form that it's okay not to please everyone as long as I stay true to myself.

These things may seem like common sense to most matured beings, but to a child – this concept is strange. Children generally want to be liked and accepted from all levels; so telling a child to go against the norm while expressing individual thought, especially with the Japanese influence and culture of conformity….I can now see why the Yoshida's are viewed as "strange".

Breaking out into a smile I nodded eagerly;

"Yes, Oka-kun. I understand."

Her smile now beamed with a warming glow as she stood up. Ruffling my head, she nudged me forward. Looking back at her I nod before shooting off towards a group of kids that were generally around my age. In the background I recall hearing that Mom would be watching from a distance under the tree with a bench. Noting it I let my emotions run wild. Playing with others…this felt refreshing. I forgot myself in the moment as I played through one of my first childhood memories.

'_Maybe I can cost myself some free-time?_'

* * *

Friday afternoon and things have been going smoothly. Despite not latching onto anyone at the play ground, the kids there accepted me with no fights. We'd always play a ninja version of hide and seek with cardboard shuriken and kunai, and I have to say – those brats are pretty accurate. It also turns out that I was oddly fought over for being the little strategist of the group, mentioning the odds of hiding within bushes and up trees as well as tube slides. My arms were stretched as two groups of kids threatened to split me in half. Luckily by that time, Mom called me over to go home. Hugging the woman with all sorts of relief, I couldn't say the same about the walk home.

Walking hand and hand, as much as I was embarrassed the first few times around, I scanned the ever changing backdrop. Passing by a busy marketplace I noticed that things were more congested… The people specifically seemed worried, or at least that was what I could tell from their chakra. Delving in more since I always could notice chakra and its foreign substance – everything seemed strained or tightly knotted. The air was flowing with the sense of fret that I could only connect with waring times. Rounding a newsstand I looked closer at the stacked sheets. The headlines spelled out in big black Kanji "**A Second War, a World War**". My brain instantly clicked on.

'_A world war…It's the Second Shinobi World War! No wonder everyone seems one edge. Wait a minute! This means that Nagato and them are just kids. Akatsuki will be soon be created after the wars' over!_'

Connecting this to Obito's death, this left Akatsuki open to manipulation. As Mom dragged me home, I knew what had to be done here on out, but that wasn't the question that was on my mind. Entering the house I walked into the living room that was connected to the kitchen and entrance. Passing by me to my left was a family portrait. It was recent too with Ichiro's birth. I felt my eyes harden as I continued to stare at all those smiling faces.

Walking upstairs I wondered;

'_Am I willing to risk my family's happiness?_'

* * *

Reading out on the veranda as the day came to an end, I was reading my family history book again. As the sun slowly sets, a light shuffle approached to my right. Looking up I saw that it was Hotaru. I haven't seen much of her around after turning three. She was always training and escaping when Dad wasn't looking. I already knew of his disapproval of shinobi, but now because he had an heir to pass on the company to, he seemed less tense and was more relaxed with Hotaru's studies in general.

He still disapproved of it, but other than a deep long stare, that was it. Anyway, I've noticed that Hotaru wanted to become a mixture of a weapon's and genjutsu mistress. Maybe that's why she was reading a book about weapons to me when I was smaller. Honest to say though, I miss those times. Bonding with my older sister seemed far and few in between when she had academy and training to do. She would always come home after school for a quick snack before shooting straight out the door with her supplies, excusing herself for some training.

So excuse my thoughts on when I questioned why she even approached me in the first place.

'_I wonder what she wants…_'

With a big ecstatic grin, Hotaru greeted me as she sat down beside me with two empty lidded jars.

"Hey Eri! Reading again?"

Glancing down at the jars I wonder why she brought them before replying. Nodding I said,

"Yeah, Hotaru-nee."

Cocking an eyebrow she asked;

"All you do is ever read; don't you get tired of reading?"

Shaking my head I stated;

"No. Reading is fun, I like reading. I learn more things while reading. Why, you got a problem with reading?"

As my question took a sharp tone for a three-year old's voice, Hotaru put up her hands in mock surrender. Snuggling up to my side she rested her head on my small shoulder as our body heat combined. She did all this while playfully apologizing.

"Whoa, whoa; no need to get snippy, missy. There's nothing wrong with reading. If it makes you happy, then do it."

Letting her head rest on my shoulder, I couldn't help but be brought back to a memory of my first life; when my crazy older sister would literally poke and prod me about my chubby fat and how she wished she could switch bodies since she was underweight and I was relatively normal. I smiled at the memory before looking to Hotaru with that same smile. She smiled back at me before I went back to reading.

We sat in relative peaceful silence before she awkwardly outbursts a question.

"Hey Eri, can you read that later?!"

With my eyes shocked wide, I didn't expect her voice to boom into my eardrums. I blinked a couple of times before answering. I was still shocked, but at least I could answer.

Cautiously I asked;

"Um, okay. But, why Hotaru-nee?"

Almost smacking an empty jar into my face I twitched in reaction. I didn't want to get smacked with an empty bottle. Swinging the jar from side to side she motioned for me to take it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take it Eri!"

Slowly clutching the jar, I took off the lid and looked inside. Nothing was there. Perplexed, I looked back at the hyperactive eight-year old.

Confused, I asked;

"What do I do with this?"

Smiling at me with a grin that could impress Naruto, she haughtily stated;

"I was hoping that you'd ask me that!"

Holding the lid in one hand and the empty jar in the other, she pointed out towards the grassy backyard. Following her finger's direction I felt myself gape at the sight in astonishment. Setting aside my book with the indicated page I left off of folded; I got up off the veranda before stepping into the grassy backyard. I didn't care if I was going barefoot. Sad to say, I've never seen this before.

In the background I could hear Hotaru giggling a bit from my expression. I was always told that my reactions were funny, so it's only natural that the fact remains true. Not caring for whether I was goofy smiling kid whose mouth was wide open, I stared on at the beautiful sight. Fireflies, lightning bugs, glowing lights or whatever you called; they were dancing and floating around the entirety of our backyard; from the low hanging tree in the corner, to a stream that watered our entire garden. It was beautiful. Especially since the sun was down now. How couldn't I notice something as amazing as this?

Hotaru came up from behind me. She smiled as we both looked on at the sight.

"I've know you love reading and all, but I'm surprised that you've never noticed the fireflies in our backyard, Eri. You should put down the book once in awhile and experience some new things. Or else you'll miss out on things like this."

Motioning to the fireflies I felt my cheeks go red from embarrassment. Perhaps I was too into reading; believing it to be the only connection that attached me to my old life. There are plenty of things that are the same in this life like my old one; I just needed to find them.

Looking up to my older sister I nodded;

"Okay,…then, can you help me catch some Hotaru-nee?"

She playfully smirked at me;

"I thought you'd never ask."

Slowly, but surely; Konoha was becoming like a second home for me. As long as I had my family, I'm sure of this. This train of thought brought up something unpleasant though…

'_If I pursue a shinobi career, will this tear apart my new life? But, if I stay the same, more people will suffer… I know this may be selfish of me to ask; but now I finally have a cohesive family that understands me. I don't know if I'm willing to give this up._'

* * *

Monday afternoon; a dreadful day where Mom and I had to swerve and maneuver through crowds of hustling people, grocery day. Instead of having to go to the supermarket, Mom always wanted a chance to haggle and lower the price, so the marketplace it was then. It would always take an entire day of carrying around bags and bags of groceries. The only bright side I can see for this were the free samples of candy that I'd get from a few generous adults, and the advantage of working on my strength.

I'm still on the fence about taking up the life of a ninja, but that doesn't mean I want to be weak. So throughout the entire day when Mom and I would go grocery shopping, I would insist to carry at least something. Ichiro would be at home with Dad during these days, so it be just Mom and me. Sucking on a lollipop that Mom bought for my good behavior, we walked hand in hand as I carried things with my stronger dominant.

Today had been a relatively successful day at the market, so Mom decided to head home early today. That bothered me; well, to be more precise, it didn't sit well. I had a feeling that things were going to get complicated later. Maybe Mom was sold some bad fish and we'd all get the stomach flu from it? Or maybe I just wanted to get some more snacks? I don't know… it's just something that didn't bode well. Maybe this place's energy didn't bode well with me. Since my spirit is foreign, I could always sense chakra like radar. It wasn't that chakra was strange, it's just that my spirit was uncommon…really uncommon.

I was able to suppress this ability for the most part. I was consciously practicing it whenever there were large amounts of people or if I was in a crowd. I could tell people's moods and intents, and how deep that intent was. Although, this only extended up till middle Chuunin; there were sometimes these blips of empty holes or blocked entry ways that I found to be connected to high Chuunin, Jounin, ANBU, the T&I department officers, and the Hokage. Not that I've officially met anyone of that status, but an educated guess can be just as accurate sometimes.

Anyway, Mom decided to stop at a store that was selling some new household appliances. I inwardly blanched at the window and Mom's apparent lust filled eyes. She was staring at some new models of vacuum cleaners. It was the tall one with a bag attached to the stick with a rectangular clunky head that kept it upright at the bottom. Apparently this new version had the new "**_attachable nozzle feature_**" so the person using it didn't have to lift the entire vacuum.

At this point I wanted to laugh, but since I knew how slow this world was when it came to technology, I opted to instead bite the heck out of the cardboard stick that was attached to my lollipop. That's when a nerve jostled me out of my calm demeanor. Something was coming, and it was coming in fast! My body began to shake, anticipating whatever it was. My eyes shot back and forth, I was looking for something, anything; just a sign that danger and chaos were about to happen.

Quick like a snap of a finger, my radar was going through the roof. Someone was spamming jutsu while killing intent lightly layered the air. I looked back at Mom, she was still deciding on whether to by that dang vacuum. Frantically I questioned in my head why she wasn't sensing this, why she wasn't aware of what was happening.

A few moments later it hit me;

'_It's because I'm chakra sensitive. I'm more are to the substance since my spirit was born outside of it's presence unlike Mom who was born straight into this world. So of course she isn't aware…_'

The earth trembled and people began screaming in the distance. Mom immediately reacted as we both looked towards the direction of where the chaos was ensuing. Grabbing my hand she leads me away from that direction as we headed backwards to the marketplace. She didn't want to rush me, but I know why she was coaxing me to hurry back; making excuses like on how she forgot an extra ingredient for tonight's dinner and how we should by something for Hotaru since she's been training so hard.

I didn't want to worry her anymore, so instead I just nodded and hurried as fast as I could. My senses were telling me that this black hole of killing intent was approaching, fast. A few feet away from the marketplace, my senses were still running haywire. To my right, the side of two building that were standing adjacent were knocked and blown away. We both were immediately plunged into fear. Mom seemed to be the handling the KI better than I was. Me; well, I could barely breathe. My body felt like it was suffocating on air as I was barely gasping silently for relief.

My mind on the other hand was racing with thoughts of getting us both to safety. I felt my instincts kicking in as the adrenaline pumped my body to move, quiver, and shake. The dust cleared revealing a foreign ninja. Looking at the headband, it had a four straight lines carved into the iron plate. Ame, the man was infiltrating the village for information by orders of Hanzo. The man scanned his surroundings, eyes stopping for a moment as he noted both me and Mom.

He smirked at my shivering form, directing a wave of killing intent. He wanted to see me grovel. It made my insides queasy, like when I watched the trailer for The Human Centipede. However, I was determined not to give in. If I can stand against everything in my past life without screaming, I certainly wasn't going to give into a creep like him. Gulping down my fear, I fisted my hand and gritted my teeth. I looked the man straight in the eye, hoping that he would at least think twice before using me as a hostage or bait. As much as I wished that he complied, his smirk grew in amusement at my apparent defiance.

The enemy-nin's smirk then disappeared. To our left a group of Chuunin appeared on the scene. I knew since I could still have some tangible read into what their chakra was giving away. This Ame-nin must've been in a small group and was discovered prematurely. It was the only way that explained whya group of Chuunin were handling this now. There must've been some bigger fish to fry who were in the guy's group.

One of the Chuunin taunted the Ame-nin, haughtily asking;

"You ready to give up? You know, we don't have all day for a this kind of wild goose chase."

The Ame-nin scowled at him before he regained that dreaded smirk;

"No, but how about we make this goose chase more interesting?"

Another one of the Chuunin's dared to enquire as a way to humor the Ame-nin; however, my stomach dropped at the man's tone. If he was truly thinking this…I could only hope that he wasn't as my body was still trembling and shaking from fear and adrenaline.

"Interesting? How so?"

His smirk grew into a feral grin.

I felt my eyes widen while silently gasping at his intent. Even if he was a black hole, from his actions before I could only guess as to what he was planning.

'_No…NO! He can't, he won't! No, there's absolutely no way…! I'm not going to let that happen!_'

Cryptically he stated as his voice was like the edge of a sharpened knife;

"Like this…"

Closing the gap between me and Mom, I ran as fast as my chubby three year old legs could carry me. Within that span of a few seconds it felt like everything was slow yet fluid. Within that moment I closed my eyes, I heard my name being called along with a long grueling flash of pain that seared my right arm. Maybe it was the bag that I forgot to let go? Perhaps I tripped on it.

Whatever happened, I heard Mom crying while people were cursing profanities. I could also distinctly hear that Ame-nin's voice. He was…he was laughing. Mom was calling my name. She was sobbing too… I felt so tired, but I want to know what's happening. With all my strength I felt my eyes opening and closing in a cycle of blurry muffled chaos. That searing pain that enveloped my right arm completely was still stinging like red hot coals, but was oddly cold at the same time.

Was I hit by something? Did I scream? I hope I didn't scream… that would be embarrassing.

"ERI-CHI! ERI-CHI! It's alright sweetie! Everything's going to be okay! You're going to be fine darling!"

Mom sounded like she was in pain. Was she hurt? It sounds like she's crying.

Forcing my tired lids to finally open, I saw two teary eyed hazel orbs staring back at me. My vision was slightly blurred, but even if I was tired, I willed myself to stay awake. Her face opened up my world like on the day of my birth. Looking around I saw a woman who was attending to my arm to my right. A green light shimmered and glowed from her palms as my pain slowly seared away.

Looking back to Mom, I felt that everything was going to be okay. She wasn't hurt, so things were going to be fine. As best as I could, I smiled. Mom looked terrible; I was worrying the poor woman. I had to make things right again.

"Oka-kun…are you…okay?"

Despite her teary eyed appearance she smiled and nodded;

Her voice cracked at certain points, but it was the soothing smooth melodic voice I've come to know and love.

"Yes, Eri-chi. I-I'm fine. Y-You did a great job protecting your Oka-kun, Hotaru-nee, Ichiro, and Otou-chan would be proud."

I felt my smile grow at her praise. She's alright, she's fine. I nodded at this saying,

"Ne, Oka-kun; everything's…going to be…okay."

That was it; I felt my eyes drop before slipping into unconsciousness. Whatever I was hit with, everything was going to be fine.

End

Intermission 2: Decisions

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter. I'm actually on time for once. Please leave a review on your thoughts this chapter, and sorry that I left it at sort of a cliff hanger here, but really; it builds anticipation.**

**Anyway, this chapter was meant to address Eri's homesickness of her old world. Unlike most people, it takes time for things to settle and soak in when it comes to new experiences and changes. She not as quick or as fast reacting as most people, and this will develop when she goes through training. I hope that last scene leaves an impression, cause I was having a hard time writing that emotionally.  
**

**Also addressing the idea of "Kenpo", its a real style of martial arts that was created by the Yoshida's who were a clan during the Shogun Samurai ere of Japan. Also, in modern day Japan, there were artists and authors who went by the last name "Yoshida", so this is just a shout out to that text of history. Kenpo is also a very mixed style of martial arts that can be used in actual combat to street fighting. It's very flexible and fluid and can be used to combat most or all types of martial arts or kung-fu due to it's mixed style. Although, this is all from research. I don't actually take any martial arts classes myself. If you want to be sure, then you can check yourself. And sorry if I made any errors.  
**

**If you have any questions, leave it in your review or P.M me.  
**

**Also, as a reminder, I'm taking in a sort of poll for Eri's love interest and so far:  
**

**Candidates:  
**

**- **Hatake Kakashi: 2 Votes**  
**

**Kakashi is the only one in the running.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please leave a review cause I'm a little sad that I only have 14 reviews for as much as I write. Please! Guys! Please! Feedback!  
**

**(Cough) anyway, till next time, bye!  
**


	8. Chapter 5: Accumulate

**Okay, finally! Your patience is rewarded! Here's chapter five! Also, a big "THANK YOU!" To those who voted and left reviews! I was so happy when the amount went from 14 reviews to a "HOLY!" 25! ^_^ Thank you guys so much for all the support! I'm not worthy! Really, I'm not, but I'll do my best with the incoming chapters. Anyway, as the state of Eri's love interest here's what I have so far:  
**

_8 vote(s)_ - Hatake Kakashi**  
**

_1 vote_ - Umino Iruka

_1vote_ - OC under a clan name

**Well, Kakashi is in the lead, but I'm happy that people added another option! ^_^  
**

**I'll keep this open until the story hit's wave arc (yes, I might include it.) So to tell you ahead of time, I'm inserting an arc of my own. You'll have until the end of that arc before I count the winner. Only one vote per person!  
**

**Until then, thank you guys for waiting and for all of the support! So, on with the story! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Accumulate

Making the first move, Sasuke meshed together hand signs as he spouted out a large katon jutsu. Engulfed in flames, the hit was accurate. He smirked at the small victory.

A thought crossed his mind;

'_Maybe I was overestimating her._'

To his left a voice found the situation very amusing.

"Nice C-rank, Sasuke."

Turning, the young Uchiha saw Eri standing before him, unharmed with that leering smirk. Looking back to where he once found her, he saw a tied up log that was connected to the tree branch by some wire. Clear as day, the Yoshida switched at the very last moment. Getting out his shuriken once again, Sasuke jumped back as the Jounin continued to speak.

"Despite my applause for you on learning a C-rank jutsu, you'll have to do better than that. I am a Jounin after all, Sasuke."

The young raven grinded his teeth into a scowl, instead he underestimated exactly what a Jounin was capable of. He knew how strong his uncle was; there were a few times in between his training that they'd spar together. Nevertheless, these spars would always end in defeat – leaving Sasuke feeling crushed and inadequate. And even though the fight barely began, the gap in their skill grew quite obvious as the fresh Genin felt himself barely tipping over the edge of defeat.

Directing the shuriken at his possible sensei, Eri stood calmly with no qualms to move in the slightest. After testing Naruto and Sakura, it was clear to the ebony haired female that she'd have to take a proactive approach while subtly pushing them into realizing their strengths and weakness. So, just like his former two prospective teammates, the Jounin would have to first crush them into the ground before lifting them back up.

As much as Eri felt torn and guilty about this dismal fact, she was hoping for a good beat down with the arrogant Uchiha heir; just like how the woman enjoyed mentally breaking down the pink-haired fan-girl, after beating the prank star Uzumaki at his own game.

Grabbing a kunai out of her holster, Eri wondered something in the back of her mind as she caught and deflected every shuriken Sasuke threw.

'_Huh…I'm actually enjoying seeing these gaki's struggle. Maybe Obito and Kakashi are right, perhaps maybe I am becoming a little too sadistic? …Eh, whatever; at least I'm having fun. Heck, if these guys really do pass, I'll have fun putting them through hell. It'll at least benefit them in the end too._'

Eri sniggered under her breath as she watched the little blue and white raven's scowl widen. Just to taunt the boy while baiting him into a fight, the Jounin smiled;

"Thanks, Sasuke! I was going to buy some shuriken later, but you saved me some grocery shopping. Although, that's still not going to help you pass."

Despite being aware that Eri was possibly baiting him, Sasuke recklessly took a forward frontal assault. Taking out a kunai, he slashed down as Eri back stepped left out of the way. She latched onto his arm using her right arm to take advantage of Sasuke's forward momentum. Grabbing his lower torso, Eri flipped the Uchiha heir onto his back as she twisted his arm. Sasuke grunted in pain as his grasp slackened around the kunai. With his right arm in a backward locked grip, he raised his left to punch the Yoshida in the face.

Commenting lightly – Eri noted aloud;

"Too predictable."

Using her right hand, Eri smacked his punch out of aim, redirected for the air besides her face. Slow to retract, the woman tightly grasped his left arm as it now crossed his right. Lifting the boy, the Jounin uncurled him to stand before kicking him squarely in the back. Grunting again in pain, Sasuke was sure that a resounding crack was made. Flying through the air, he readjusted himself as he did a front flip before landing on a tree branch. Standing, the young raven was now sure of what that kick accomplished.

It was aimed for the lower part of his back. Unconsciously, his left hand tried massaging the pain away, but was met with no relief. Sasuke glared at the Jounin who just stood before him with a slight smirk on her face.

As if answering his unvocal question, Eri stated;

"If you're wondering what I did, then that kick I gave you was the cause. It was aimed for your lower back, predominantly aimed for the lower part of your lumbar, spinal cord. That kick was laced with chakra as I controlled it to aim for you synovial joints. I just trapped a few of the joint's membranes causing lower back pain."

Hardening his eyes into a glare, Sasuke noted how intense the pain was. It wasn't anything like being wounded from a kunai or a punch, but was more of an internal annoyance that slowed him down. It was a pain that was constantly there, but wasn't in his way one-hundred percent. It made his actions stiff, like a pulled muscle as the dull numbness slowed the boy's reactions while he constantly had to fix his balance.

Dropping her smirk, Eri stated this with none of that playful lightheartedness Sasuke saw before;

"It's annoying isn't it? It's always there, but never fully in the way to completely slow you down. However, it just slows you down nevertheless…"

Scowling at her with open contempt, he had a feeling that she meant this from the very beginning; to slow him down as a way to eliminate him from passing. As uncaring as the woman first appeared, Sasuke couldn't help but think that her connections to the dead-last helped played a role in Uchiha's fate – as to whether he would pass or not. The way she played with his mind – frustrating to the very end, and having been wronged thrice in time, the young raven had picked up a sense that she was up to her tricks again.

However; too engulfed with anger and annoyance, Sasuke coldly spat out his thoughts;

"Yeah, it's annoying. But you sound as if you're not talking about some simple back pain, are you?"

Slightly impressed and surprised, Eri inwardly noted;

'_Well, that's one out of three to catch my drift. However, that was a strong hint… If he's truly that curious about me, the little cockatoo will have to do better than that._'

Letting her smirk shine through, the woman added;

'_And when they all finally adjust to me, I can finally open a whole new can of fun._'

Whether her thoughts were directed towards her peers, future students, or herself; the Yoshida would rather leave that question open-ended.

Waiting for an answer as he carefully watched the woman's every move, Eri dropped that sadistic smile. Anticipating the answer, the raven haired boy felt a slight shiver trickle down the back of his spine. That once lighthearted and laid-back air surrounding the woman was traded for something more serious and severe.

Her tone of voice even reflected the change in situation for the young Uchiha.

"You're right, Sasuke. I'm not talking about some simple back pain. No, I'm talking about something bigger than a measly physically impeding illness that's only commonly found within the elder community. For I know for a fact that there's something else that irks you to no end. Its mere reality irritates, exasperates, and infuriates you to certain extents; especially since there's not a thing that you can do about it."

At first, Sasuke thought the woman's dialogue pointed towards the massacre, and that it was about to head into another situation to where an adult was going to announce how sorry they were for him and his clan. The look of sympathy coupled with endearing words. The way they solemnly stated, "_I'm so sorry_". It stung him. It annoyed him. Their pity was suffocating and painful. He didn't need their pity. In fact, every time he received those empathetic stares, it reassured the boy's reality of how almost every single one of his clan members were murderously slaughtered; and all this done by the hand of his so-called "_loving onii-san_".

But no, it didn't head in that direction. As Eri somberly stated her last sentence, the woman's point of direction preceded past Sasuke's expectation. However; as she finished he instantly knew what the woman was trying to indicate his attention towards.

Thinking aloud once again, he muttered with some slight bitterness;

"My **teammates**…"

Hearing the slight audible whisper, the Yoshida nodded. In that same solemn tone, she stated this as if there was, in without a doubt, that this is what Uchiha Sasuke truly thought of his so-called "_teammates_".

"Yes, your **teammates**. You think that their deadweights, **both of them**; that they'll slow you down, that they're useless – having nothing to contribute in your quest to track and fight Uchiha Itachi. Especially since Naruto is the "_dead last_" of your graduating class while Sakura's only use is her mastery of the academy basics."

The mere mention of his brother's name made Sasuke flinch. A flurry of flashbacks sent the boy swirling in a typhoon of unwanted, scarring memories. Despite his initial feelings, the young Uchiha still feared his older brother, but that was deeply buried under the pile of hate generated from that fateful night – and as much as he didn't want to admit or believe it, there was a light layer of doubt that was generated after speaking with his Obito-oji when he returned from Suna.

Nevertheless, this still didn't change the fact that Sasuke thought nothing more nor less of his teammates being anything but useless. Eerily, the Uchiha was reminded of that bone chilling shiver. Again, his thoughts were read, and again – Eri saw through him…completely. Instead of taking a back seat to continue his vigilant watch on the Jounin, the young raven lost himself in the heat of anger and frustration. A second time this happened with this unorthodox woman. Sasuke is a Uchiha. He's better than this, and yet again – the fresh Genin's mind was read to a "T".

Still lost in his own frustration, the Uchiha heir hastily answered with contempt;

"What good will they be when I finally confront that man; useless. That's why I have to get stronger, so I can finally face him on even grounds. They'll only get in the way. I have better plans than to play ninja with a girl whose head are in the clouds and a dobe who just wants to get acknowledged with the silly dream of becoming Hokage."

Slightly astonished at how Sasuke was completely disregarding his teammates, Eri knew better than to feel surprised. In fact, her dominant emotion compelled her to beat down the boy, making him realize how truly fragile and powerless he was – especially since there was no one present to back him up. He won't even be able to fight back as well as he could since he's slightly crippled with back pain. If there was one thing the Yoshida couldn't tolerate, it was disrespect of any form.

She considered all life equal, and valued fairness and honesty. These moral ethic codes is what drove her to be a mediator in the first place, and it's what made her so successful since both parties could trust her word as person – not as a shinobi. Cooling down as the woman narrowed her unseen eyes behind the metal framed aviators; Eri finally came to a solution. What was stated before, she'll do just that. With the young Uchiha's attitude and determined spirit, Sasuke wouldn't relapse from the danger she was about to take.

In fact, it would only push the boy towards looking to his teammates as a viable option. The only problem with this idea is that the fresh Genin could awaken the Sharingan. If she was about to embark on this path, then Eri would have to carefully execute the level of danger and killing intent.

Choosing her words with vigilance, the Yoshida began her plot while slowly stringing together a rising K.I.

"You think your teammates are nothing, but a crippling factor that'll slow you down? Is that your true opinion on them, Sasuke? Are they truly **nothing** to you?"

With the situation tensing with the Jounin's every word, Sasuke found himself suddenly unsure as the boy stilled in surprise and fear. Undecided on whether the woman in front of him was the cause of such an atmosphere, the Genin graduate decided to disregard the question, saving it for later. Right now, his attention was focused on whether the boy was about to receive the fight he wished for, or was about to completely stumble upon something else…

Well, with his next set of words, the young Uchiha will receive his answer.

"It's the truth. I'm different from them."

Slowly increasing the level of killing intent, Sasuke found that the woman before him was the reason as to why he was now stifling for air. As his body began to tremble, the boy hardened his fists, positioning himself so that he was ready to spring into action. While doing so, Eri slowly came walking towards him, responding to the heir's statement.

"OH, so you're **different**, Sasuke. REALLY? Cause all I see here is-"

Disappearing at lightning speed the woman's figure reappeared to the Uchiha's left. With a right kick to the side of his stomach she continued her statement;

"ANOTHER-!"

The fresh Genin flew across the treetops as he had no time to register Eri's attack. Only knowing a tremor of pain, he heard her voice echo again.

"OVERCONFIDENT-!"

Continuing her sentence with another word, the Jounin instead twirled the Uchiha upside down before tying his arms together. With another blow to the back, Sasuke was slow to react as the force sent him spiraling forward. The boy himself couldn't register his placement within such a fast-paced situation. In fact, everything felt like a nauseating blur. The pain piled lightly upon the suffocating killing intent, and now he felt his arms bound behind his back.

Hurtling forwards, the young raven felt an iron grip around the collar of his neck, keeping him suspended within the air. Slowly cracking his eyes open, the fresh graduate was faced with the image of his possible Jounin instructor. If this was a regular fight, Sasuke would acknowledge that his soon-to-be Jounin leader was as much as a powerful shinobi as Naruto exclaimed. However, this wasn't a fight; the situation was more similar to a one-sided beat down on the Uchiha heir. Her killing intent, her speed, her control…

That's when it finally registered within the boy's mind. In astonished amazement and horror, the green genin came to an astounding epiphany;

'_She's…She's been playing with me. From the very beginning…this was all just a mere game to her._'

"**brat.**"

Eri's venomous undertone only strengthened the reality of the situation as her killing intent slowly rose to a point.

Her hand slowly clenched Sasuke's deep blue colored shirt, causing the boy to slightly wince in pain. This pain… It all made sense now. The smirk, that playful tone… from the very beginning, that woman was just humoring the boy's lust to fight. And now it was clear that Sasuke truly underestimated his opponent. This was the power of a Jounin, and the young raven foolishly bustled ahead confidently. However, he miscalculated… And now with this mistake, the fresh graduate was bound, crippled and beaten – too shocked to struggle within the woman's grasp.

Thinking back to when this one-sided fight began, Sasuke felt this might've been due to his blatant disregard when it came to his teammates. The teammates that were assigned along with him, creating team seven. Was it really? Team seven…with Naruto, Sakura, and himself – this created a group.

His eyes widened;

'_A group!_'

A memory flashed before the boy's onyx orbs.

**_"As I said, tomorrow you three will be graded on your performance, and together you three will take me on to be tested."_**

Seeing the initial recognition she was looking for, Eri inwardly smirked while praising him;

'_Hm…I see he caught on… Good boy._'

Keeping up her outwardly cold front, she made sure to sound un-emotional as possible as the tone briefly brought her back to those morbid days she spent as an ANBU. Disregarding that bloody past, the Yoshida refocused her attention to the little scraggler before her.

"**THIS** is what became of you shooting ahead, Sasuke; tied, beaten, and crippled. You left your teammates behind, and with no reinforcements to strengthen you, you're out of options."

Setting him to stand, Sasuke's bound hands were freed as the rope slithered off. Noting this in the back of his mind, the young Uchiha didn't want to retaliate risking another beat down from the Jounin. Also it looked as if she had more to say.

"Sasuke, as much as you want to deny it. You still have a long ways to go. What I just inflicted upon you wasn't even a battle; it was more a one-sided clash. If you're going to confront you're brother one day, you'll have to be more than powerful; you'll have to be smart – especially if you're going to succeed at the task. Not survive, but **succeed**, Sasuke."

Despite his irritation, the twelve-year old raven gripped his fists in acknowledgement. The woman was right. She just displayed a kind of speed and ferocity that the boy hasn't ever encountered since that night four years ago. He also noted the emphasis on surviving and succeeding his goal. It made him think and recount exactly why the young heir wanted to do this alone. Yes, his teammates could slow him down; however, recently ever since their sensei showed, Sasuke's initial opinions of his teammates began slowly shifting – even if it was barely.

When Naruto mentioned the strengths of this so-called "_Erinee-chan_" , he couldn't help but somewhat agree at the evidence so far. Perhaps under her tutelage he would grow. And perhaps, if they do grow, Sasuke could look again on the prospect of including other people – as annoying as that sounds.

The Jounin continued to speak before finishing off her last comments. The ebony haired shinobi felt two speeding signals head their way.

"Sasuke, you're not alone – and despite what you may think we're all still after Itachi. Konoha hasn't forgotten him, but it seems you're always forgetting this. Remember, you still have Obito along with his friends Rin and Kakashi. And since you've been placed on team seven, you've now got Sakura, Naruto and me to lend you our strength."

Eri smiled lightly as Sasuke pondered her words. At the very least, he was considering what she was suggesting, and that in itself was progress. Ruffling his hair, the boy scowled in annoyance. This only caused Eri to smirk.

Lightly she added before disappearing in a light leaf tornado,

"You're a smart boy Sasuke, I know you can accomplish a lot of things, but don't forget. You're never truly alone. You're part of a team now, so it's fine to let us lend you our strength and worry about you, because that's what teammates do."

With that last note, Eri's silhouette vanished.

Still not completely open to the idea, the Uchiha couldn't spare even a few seconds as two figures came bustling out of the trees. Although, from the general noise that came flapping out of their mouths, the fresh graduate already had a good idea as to who they were.

"C'mon, hurry up already! I'm worried about Sasuke-kun since Eri-sensei probably confronted him."

The light shrill of annoyance was laced with worry. That was mostly likely Sakura.

"I still don't see why we have to check up on him. If that Teme's so strong then he can get himself out of it!"

Despite its gruff and slightly bitter booming tone, he couldn't help think that the reply sounded a bit confident in assuring that the Uchiha was okay. With how loud the reply bounced back…Yup, definitely Naruto.

Confirming his suspicions, the two appeared before him. Sakura's eyes lit up with happiness as she saw her crush, but that was soon replaced with worry as the girl took in his slightly battered appearance. In the back of his mind, Sasuke remembered that most of the Jounin's strikes were done to the gut. Despite how beaten he felt, it didn't give away just how much the raven was actually in pain.

Behind their female teammate Sasuke noted the glower on the blonde's face. He also noted his entire frontier covered in a multitude of camouflaged colors. Must've been their "_sensei_" again. Wondering if what the woman said was true, the Genin would have to pass first in order to confirm it.

Still fretting over his slightly scuffed up appearance, Sakura voiced her concern.

"Sasuke-kun, are you all right? You ran into Eri-sensei, didn't you? Me and Naruto did too. Did she do anything to you?"

Glancing back towards the hot springs, Sasuke quickly thought over the option of just heeding the Jounin's words for now. The young Uchiha didn't want to be sent back to the academy, and if that meant teaming up with the two in front of him, then so be it.

Answering her question, he nodded while gruffly stating;

"Hn, I ran into sensei. I'm fine."

Eyeing Naruto next, the pinkette and the blonde knew what the young heir was thinking. Trying his best in swallowing down the usual fiery reaction towards the teme, Naruto instead scowled at the ground as he clenched his teeth in irritation.

He gritted out;

"Erinee-chan did this. She found me on the roof of Ichiraku's before hitting me with an exploding paint tag. After that, she left and I went to find Sakura-chan. I saw her knocked out on the roof with Eri-nee standing there. I tried punching her, but it turns out she was just a _Kage Bunshin_."

While bitterly explaining his failure to confront the Jounin to his rival, Naruto was slightly glad that the teme showed no joy as he looked up. Sakura then proceeded where Naruto left off. She was inwardly surprised that the Uzumaki didn't boast like usual in anyway, but she felt that his experience could be similar to hers' in how she was broken down before the very woman.

"Eri-sensei found me as well. After figuring out my clue I went find it, but my prize was in a locked chest. I found the key, but it was only a little after that sensei found me. She trapped with the same clones that Naruto mentioned and then put me into a genjutsu. When I woke up, Naruto was there. When we told each other what happened, I had a feeling that sensei was going to put each of us through the same thing. I was wor – I mean, we were worried about you. So we went looking for you."

Despite throwing Sakura a slight glance at her statement, Naruto disregarded it, turning his attention to the boy across. Here, Naruto acted like usual. Raging at the Uchiha, the irritated blonde exclaimed;

"Teme! You made Sakura-chan worry! It was only after seeing a giant fireball and hearing you two fight near the onsen did we know where to look!"

The young raven scowled before looking away. Swallowing back a retort, Sasuke opted to only grunt instead – despite how much he wanted to point fingers at a certain overactive knucklehead. If the boy did bite back, it would only enrage the blond further. If his guess was right, then this exam really did test the group as a whole.

"Hn." Silence only followed. Well, as long as you can count out the grinding of an Uzumaki's teeth.

Sakura didn't know what to do. Before her were her two supposed teammates, and with the help of a certain Jounin's advice, the pinkette saw something that was rather difficult. Her love and endearing crush, Uchiha Sasuke was at a standoff with the dead-last, Uzumaki Naruto. She wanted to take the raven's side on this, but girl's genjutsu experience kept ringing in the back of her mind, advising her to try something else.

What to try? Well, she had a guess, but the eclipsed Haruno found both boys to be intense and judgmental to a degree. If she does go with this niggling sentiment then it would be the first act in a long line of pre-determined behavior.

* * *

Sitting idly in a tree while reading a book, Eri wondered if they were ever going to get their butts in gear to move. And by "_they_", she was talking about Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke – of course. Reviewing the events that have happened so far, the Yoshida fought, pranked, and taught the Uzumaki; cornered, "_hypnotized_", and scared the female Haruno; before playing, intimidating, and beating the Uchiha into discipline. Overall, it was an okay day so far. However; the ebony haired woman would much rather be at home sipping tea with Hekear; shifting through merchant requests and dignified nobles' proposals as acting mediator.

Babysitting was really on the last neuron of her brain. And honestly, being a Jounin leader to three Genin was too much responsibility in it of itself. For now, Eri begrudgingly accepted the fact and the duties that unsoundly came with the job. Shaking her head, the woman sighed before coming into attention as to what she was originally thinking.

Analyzing the blonde, she was sure that his file left a false impression of the blonde's skills. Of course most of the teachers were too enraged to think of the positives that pranking accomplishes in a militaristic society. If anything, the boy developed a makeshift brawler style of the standard academy katas, while his genjutsu was pretty much non-existent. His ninjutsu was a one trick pony of endless solid clones, but this resource was put to good use when combined with that trickster brain. Unbelievable stamina with strength to boot; Eri could think of a number of techniques that would suit the blonde. Nevertheless; Naruto lacked the precision, skill, and patience to do any of them.

Shooting off a few more details, Naruto truly did have a lot of catching up to do...Though – he wasn't the only one; all three of them lacked mostly in one to a few areas to be considered a proficient shinobi.

Sakura, for example, almost completely disregarded the physical aspects of what's required of a shinobi. The only reason she graduated was due to filling the minimum requirements of graduating. She also lacked the compelling fierceness, determination and confidence that one would usually find when battling. Instead, that was replaced with a love struck, burning desire to be wanted and needed by the opposite sex. Mere lust if Eri phrased it simply.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was quite advanced for his age. However, he lacked the required mentality that comes with being a successful Konoha shinobi. Instead of the "_will of fire_", the Yoshida found his mind set more relatable to Kiri's, as the woman dubbed it, "_blood is thicker than water_" outlook. Blood is technically thicker than water, so if one could move swiftly through blood, and the "bonds" that blood brought – only then would that person be considered powerful. Throughout the years, Eri saw this phrase in action one too many times, especially when Kiri-nin we're involved. It was funny though; every time – just every time she came across this mindset, the person who bared it would be cursed with loneliness, pain, and sometimes death.

Staring off into the distance, Eri couldn't read anymore. Watching the ever still beauty of a peaceful village, Eri sighed at the melancholic mood she felt herself slip into. It still hurts, and she was still at a lost as to what she should do. The Kyuubi still appeared and "_attacked_" despite her successful efforts in saving Obito and Rin. Leaning back into the tree, the woman wondered why she was still living. Despite the depressing thought of calling into question her life and existence, the twenty-six year old questions it regardless. Long answering the curiosity of whether she died in her first life, the Yoshida just pronounced herself dead. No questions asked about that.

However; this brought more into question. Why was she here? Why was she reborn? Was she supposed to do something? Did her actions really change anything at all? Was…Was she even truly human? Clenching her fist, the woman slowed her breath. Internalizing her angst, Eri saved it for later. Too many people were here, and she was too publicly open to break down now. Shaking her head at such a thought, the jounin stashed away her novel. Bringing herself to stand, the woman activated a "_chakra pulse_".

Amused to no end, Eri huffed a short laugh.

"Heh, look's like they finally got the idea."

True enough, the returning pulses told of three people scampering across the houses and buildings of Konoha as they traveled from the onsen. With the direction the three took, the Jounin knew they were heading for the bookstores next. Starring at the position of the sun, she calculated that only twenty minutes were left before she failed them. Forming a hand sign with her left, the woman shunshined away. She wanted a better view the three struggling as she idly thought;

'_Maybe the three **will** graduate…_'

* * *

"Rrrr! C'mon, hurry up Sakura-chan! I can't take it anymore!"

Naruto was complaining as usual.

"Hn. Shut it dobe, and just put up with it."

Sasuke begrudgingly dealt with the situation.

"Just stop shaking so I can reach it, okay?!"

Sakura was annoyed with both of them as she reached for the engraved key within the wooden board.

Yes, shocking as that may be; but when one was forced to balance on a tightrope across a bubbling pool of steaming hot water – well, the girl would rather let them carry her for some pay back; especially since she had such a hard time wringing in the two oppositions. Naruto wouldn't stop antagonizing "_Sasuke-kun_", but amazingly, the Haruno saw that the Uchiha wasn't thinking too much of them either.

Remembering her vow to leave an impression on the raven haired Genin. Sakura was determined to prove her worth in being a useful teammate. After yelling and shaking some sense into the blonde, Sakura quickly gained the boy's attention. To say that Sasuke wasn't surprised would be an outright lie. He was as shocked as the Uzumaki next to him when the two were being shaken for dear life. Taking one glance towards each other, Naruto and Sasuke decided to an un-vocal truce for now. Too embarrassed to admit and accept the pinkette, Sasuke just nodded as nonchalantly as he could. And within the blink of an eye, Sakura was back to her "_adoring_" ways. With Sasuke advising the two; and some complaining from Naruto as it was briefly stopped with a glare from Sakura, the two complied.

With rope from Naruto, Sasuke tied it onto his shuriken before throwing it towards a tree that stood across from their position. Hesitantly, Sakura walked across before hanging herself upside down to reach the chest. Balancing herself, she slowly brought herself up. However; since she wasn't strong enough to fully bring her entire body weight up, the girl settled to shimmy upside down with her legs crossed as she used one arm to hold the chest and the other pull her forward. Reaching the two, Sakura quickly handed the chest to Naruto as he complimented the girl. Sasuke nodded at her before opening the chest.

Wishing for something more than a nod, the pinkette quickly changed her thoughts as this was more than what she got before with the boy. Proving her words correct, Sakura was determined to get stronger. It felt nice being praised for what you actually did.

Opening the chest, the three quickly wondered what its contents could be, however they never expected what was now in the Uchiha heir's hand.

Sakura perplexingly commented;

"It's a piece of paper?"

Slightly aggravated at how they only got a piece of paper, Naruto commented;

"That's the prize?! A stinkin' piece of paper?!"

Nodding in agreement, Sasuke grunted;

"Hn, afraid so. Wait. There's something written on it."

Gathering around the piece of paper, Sasuke read the script aloud.

"答え."

(**Answer**)

Staring wide-eyes at the little piece of parchment, Naruto exclaimed on outrage;

"That's it? '_Answer_'!?"

Instead of the usual astonishment that would have came out of the twelve-year old girl, she narrowed her eyes – contemplating a loud.

"It seems that's it. Although; sensei did say that each of our clues led to a chest with the prize inside – but, maybe…"

Just from the Haruno's short dialogue, Sasuke stared at the pinkette, anticipating an answer as he hoped that they were reaching the same conclusion.

"You mean…It could possibly be…"

Nodding at the clan heir, she affirmed his thoughts as a certain blonde looked on at the two with utter confusion.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the same as last time."

"Last time? What? What's the same, Sakura-chan?"

As they both turned towards their befuddled teammate, each had a varied look of exasperation stricken across their faces. One was subtle as he eyed the Uzumaki while dead panning, the other was squinting at the blonde in slight irritation while trying to reign in her emotions to insult her teammate.

Wondering why they were giving him such odd looks, he merely questioned them with a single word;

"What?"

Shaking their heads in disbelief, Sakura sighed before explaining the situation to their "_oh-so-dimwitted teammate_."

"Geez, I have to spell it out for you don't I, Naruto? Okay, listen up cause I'm only going to say this once. You remember how during our team introduction and how sensei tricked us with her question? Well, I think that she was giving us a clue before this exam started. Remember what she said before? Here exact words were:

_**'You three will be tested, and I'll be the judge on whether you three pass or fail.'**_

And this morning too;

_**'You three are going on a treasure hunt.'**_

Eri-sensei kept referring to us as a group. Her instructions were to also gather all three clues, but she never said anything about teaming up with each other to gather each clue. I think she wanted us to work together; that this entire exam was created to test us as a group instead of individually."

Thinking back on what the ebony haired woman's words, Naruto couldn't help but agree. She expressed to the Uzumaki that no one person can accomplish much, but when backed by a team he could accomplish anything.

Nodding at the explanation, he agreed.

"Makes sense; Eri-neechan said that to me that even the Hokage needed others to help him run the village."

Naruto's statement triggered the Jounin's words within each of his teammates as Sakura and Sasuke thought back to their encounter with the female shinobi. She spoke to the Haruno about respect; about how she should look at the last Uchiha as a person instead of an item, about how she should stop isolating a certain blonde while only looking at his actions in a negative way. And most of all, how the pinkette should work along side both of them as her teammates.

Sasuke also recalled the similarly phrased words that matched his prospective teammate's. The feral woman made a fairly large emphasis on how the heir shouldn't count out yellow and pink just yet; that instead, he should give them a chance to prove themselves over time while working with them instead of working ahead of them. That maybe, just maybe, the young raven might find some comfort in the oddness that is "**Team 7**".

Perhaps this was becoming more of an option instead of just a speculation.

"We should get moving."

Sakura and Naruto gazed at the source. Turns out Sasuke made the first step as they just eyed him – waiting for the usual reason that the Uchiha coldly spat out.

"Sakura's right. This test seems to be testing our comradery. We'll have to work together to pass this test."

Despite his want to disagree, Naruto bit back the urge to protest against the show-off Uchiha; however, he agreed with Sakura that the test was designed for them to work together as a team. Plus, the fact that the "_Teme_" was outwardly agreeing with another was just out-of-character enough for the blonde to agree. What was usually flying out of the raven's mouth were disheartening comments to discouraging remarks, and the fact that he was going out of his way to agree with another openly meant two things.

One, the usual Uchiha Sasuke was replaced with an enemy who was misinformed of the real Uchiha's usual behavior. Or two, this test was some serious sh*t(1) as it forces the Uchiha to rethink his battle plan – reworking Sakura and Naruto into the equation.

So, instead, the blonde nodded in agreement while voicing a gruff "let's go". Blinking at the orange graduate, Sakura shook herself back to reality before mildly noting the Uzumaki's quiet response. Sasuke found the notion amusing and unexpected; in fact, it was a change from the dobe's usual behavior. If things were going to progress like this that swift, then this option was becoming more and more of a reality. The top graduate nodded back at the dead last's statement. Voicing the location of the next chest, Sakura took command – leading the two as they followed.

Circling back, the scene was now connected with the present as the Haruno was able to fish out the key with her fingers.

Joyfully, she proclaimed;

"I got it!"

Naruto responded with a statement of his own.

"That's great Sakura-chan! Now get off of me!"

The tower of Genin wobbled and shook, signifying its abrupt end from an easy construction. Quickly, Sakura stashed the key into her side pouch before making a tricky downward climb off of Sasuke and Naruto. Safely on the ground, she watched as one jumped of from the other, releasing the blonde from anymore crushing pressure. Circling his arms from the built tension, Naruto sighed in relief before Sakura presented them with the key.

Hopping across from the light poles to the bookstore's roof, the pinkette unlocked the box before presenting them with another piece of paper. Informing the two twelve-year old males, she said;

"です."

(**Is.**)

Commenting lightly, a certain blonde acknowledged the clue to be…

"Well that was helpful."

– Absolutely no help at all.

Sakura sullenly nodded as she expected the clue to be more informative. Her inner self was more on the side of cursing her sensei for being such a complicated jerk as the girl added on a few obscenities. Sasuke just inwardly agreed with him.

Putting away the inscription, Sakura glanced at the owner of the last clue.

"Where do we go next Naruto? You have the last clue."

As the two gazed on at the orange encased boy, said Genin threw back an arm as he rubbed the back of his head while smiling in a sheepish manner. Growing embarrassingly red, he replied;

"Well, you see…I-."

Putting up a hand, the pinkette motioned for him to stop.  
"Stop, I get. You weren't able to figure out the clue, were you?"

Still wearing that embarrassed smile, the blonde nodded in confirmation. Sighing, Sakura placed her hands on her hips before asking with some slight exasperation for his clue. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the expected behavior. Handing over the clue, the young Haruno quickly read, and deciphered the message. Turning towards the two she confidently stated;

"It's at the Hokage Monument, definitely."

However; her happy mood was quickly wiped into one of surly contemplation.

"Although; how're we going to get there? We've only got about sixteen minutes left, then there's the cliff side to worry about since we can't run on the floor."

Sasuke nodded at the girl's quick analyzation before adding his own thoughts.

"We'll have to find a shortcut, or something along those lines before the end of the exam. If we don't we fail."

Hearing the statement, Naruto's eyes widened in realization before bursting at the two with excitement.

"Hey, hey! I know a shortcut, it's pretty quick and it'll get us there in a flash!"

Surprised by the intel, Sasuke inquired;

"Are you sure it'll get us there as fast as possible?"

The blonde's exuberance was undamaged by the doubt as the boy assured with multiple nods in return.

"Yeah! I've been there plenty of times, and I know my way around the village too since I've practically ran all over the Konoha while being chased by a bunch of ninja and Iruka-sensei."

At this, it was hard to argue with the fact since it was practically true. From all the times that Naruto has pranked and pranked, it was only logical that the Uzumaki would know Konoha's main layout inside and out. Sasuke smirked at this. The dobe was also proving his usefulness when it came to being apart of a team. Sakura smiled before nodding. The usual hyperactive knucklehead may be overactive, but it was clear to her now that even if he was a dead last, a dead last can still be helpful.

Still wearing a smirk, Sasuke motioned on while stating;

"Lead the way then."

Nodding, the blue-eyed Genin smiled.

"Right! This way!"

Jumping off the roof, blue and red were only a second behind orange as he lead a swiveled pathway behind for them to follow. Climbing higher and higher, true to Naruto's statement, the boy knew his way around the village through experience as the three scaled a tower like building. It was just high enough for them to jump off from before catching themselves in a roll as they landed on the roof of the administration building.

However; despite the size of the administration building, there was still a large gap to cross. Thinking on his feet, Naruto quickly made twenty clones. Handing one a few coils of rope, he sent them off to climb the mountain side. Looking back towards his two teammates, he found them blinking in astonishment.

Hesitating, he wondered about the reason for such an expression.

"Hey, you guys okay? Why're you staring at me like that?"

Quickly jogged out his dumb stupor, Sasuke replied with a hint of suspicion.

"Those clones. They were…"

Finishing his sentence, Sakura continued in her own way.

"They were **solid** clones!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to blink. He responded in a very Naruto-like fashion:

"So?"

Acting as if it was the most obvious, naturally born thing in the world.

Hearing the response, Sakura furthered her inquiry while Sasuke just took backseat, as he listened in on the two.

"What? '_SO_'?! Naruto, we never learned that technique in the academy! Where did you learn that, and just why are those clones solid?!"

It was here that Naruto nonchalantly crossed his arms behind his head while smiling up towards the sky. He laughed proudly a little at their reaction before giving them a half-baked truth. It wouldn't go over well if his teammate knew that he stole a scroll from the Hokage after knocking him out with a certain jutsu of his.

"Oh, well, I learned it from a scroll. My clones are real because they're…well actually; I don't really know how, but I do know that they're called _'Kage bunshin's_'!"

The blonde's answers did nothing to satisfy his two prospective teammates as Sakura furthered her investigation on the Uzumaki's skills.

"But, you made at least more than fifteen clones! How're you able to make so many?! You could suffer from chakra exhaustion, Naruto! I've read that chakra exhaustion can kill! You could die from using up too much chakra since it must be a high level technique, Naruto!"

Hearing the words "_high level_", Sasuke quickly noted this before storing it away in the back of his mind. In all honesty, he did wonder as to how, when, where, and why the blonde got his hands on such a technique.

'_Was it Yoshida-sensei? She seems to have a soft spot for the dobe, so it's possible. I should ask oji-san later. If it's a high level technique like Sakura says, then he and Kakashi-san must surely know of it at least._'

Frantic, Naruto wondered how he could explain himself to his teammates while avoiding a mere mention or reference to the fox in his gut. Outwardly, the orange shinobi just giggled as if he was proud. For now he was keeping up a good façade of playing things off, but the boy couldn't keep it up forever. Good thing the heavens answered his plea for help. Lowering itself slowly from the sky, Naruto pointed up with the widest smile he's ever gave.

Mostly due to relief and joy, he exclaimed distractingly;

"Look! The chest! They've got it!"

Following his finger's direction, Sasuke again smirked while a smile appeared again on Sakura face. As the box was continuously being lowered, Naruto untied it before popping out a white piece of paper. Although; before reading the symbols aloud, Sakura cautiously asked,

"Naruto, did your clones touch the ground when they were up there?"

Without a second thought, he answered naturally from memory. A memory that he recalled not having gone through, yet oddly did.

"Hm? Uh, yeah, I did Sakura-chan. That's why I got the chest so quickly."

Getting the pinkette's train of thought, Sasuke commented on the boy's mistake with narrowed eyes.

"Dobe, we weren't supposed to walk on the ground, its one of the rules."

Slightly hurt by the tone of the Uchiha's voice, Naruto reeled his spirit back in with more fire as he replied with attitude.

"Yeah, that rule was meant for us, team seven. Not my clones. And since they're clones, the rules don't apply to them."

Shocked into revelation again by the blue-eyed Genin, Sasuke's smirk returned as Sakura brought back forth her smile. Impressed with their teammates thought process, Sasuke just grunted before nodding at the boy in acceptance. Naruto proudly smiled while using an index finger to rub his upper lip right underneath his nostrils.

Turning back towards the parchment again, Naruto read its passage aloud.

"チームワーク"

(**teamwork.**)

Handing the paper over to Sakura, she placed the notes in the correct order. There was now a sentence before them.

"答えはチームワークです。"

(**The answer is teamwork.**)

With three varied smiles appearing out in the open, the three finished with time to spare. However, wasn't the woman supposed to appear now? What was going on? Naruto and Sakura continued to remain silent while Sasuke reeled back in astonishment as he caught a tiny detail by the tail.

Growling in frustration, the boy looked towards both pink and yellow as they stared at him with question marks floating above their heads.

"We have to go back to the training grounds."

With their eyes the size of dinner plates, Sasuke noted at how odd they looked before reminding himself to quickly blurt out the reason for a change in site. Performing this successfully, the Uchiha stated;

"Yoshida-sensei never stated the location to where she would meet us at the end of the exam. It was either that she didn't think we would pass, or she left a clue within her explanation for us to figure out."

Calming down considerably, Sakura nodded while Naruto took up the thinker's position with closed eyes. Nodding, Sakura added her own thoughts as time was ticking.

"Right, she said that this exam was between team seven and team seven alone, no one else. So then, going with that thought process…"

Naruto continued where the Haruno left off;

"The only place that included team seven is-."

Smirking, the young raven declared;

"Training ground seven."

The blonde smiled at the place.

"Right. I know a shortcut, so follow my lead!"

Nodding in acknowledgement, the two followed the Uzumaki back down across the spindling tower like building before veering and curving across the tops of buildings and shops. As the height of each building lowered, the orange encased blonde led them through a forest of trees.

Keeping the hyperactive Naruto within sight, Sakura voiced her concern for the nearing deadline.

"Three minutes, Naruto! I don't think we'll make it!"

Without looking back, he confidently replied with a headstrong fortitude;

"Keep heading straight! We'll make it! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!"

Infecting the trailing two, his confidence gave them an added boost of speed as they were all in alignment with said blonde. Smiling back at the boy as he was located in the middle, Naruto gave them a wild grin as the foliage cleared way into sunshine. Reaching their destination, with each of their movements in step, they saw a woman in wait standing before them. It was at that exact same time did the bell rang as the three touched ground altogether.

Gasping to catch their breaths, Naruto was the only one who expectantly had enough energy to ask the dire question that was ringing through each of the graduate's minds.

"Did…did we…make it?"

All eyes were now staring at the Jounin in question. Whether it was the three graduated or the overlooking shinobi that Eri hired, it didn't matter. Watching with anticipation, they saw a slow forming smile appear on the woman's face.

With a voice laced with light air, she answered;

"Hm, close…but not quite."

It was here that the three collapsed on themselves; not physically, but mentally. Scowling at the ground as the three stilled in abhorred shock, Sasuke tightened his fists till his knuckles turned white. Sakura was quick to fall as she sat on the ground, just staring off into the distance with her mouth agape as silence rang throughout the field. Naruto clenched his teeth, also examining the ground, as he too fisted his hands.

Although; he was the only one who dared to question the mere reality of things apparent. A voice trembling with grief that broke Eri's heart, she still continued on despite the downtrodden state of her assigned Genins.

"We…we failed the exam?"

Blinking slowly in response, Eri breathed in to calm her thoughts before asking in a confused, but accusing tone;

"No, but you three want to fail?"

Not registering her words, three pairs of large dinner plates darted their direction at the smirking female. In the background, Eri could hear the slight, low-toned, muffled laughs of her hired help. This only caused her smirk to widen further as the three graduates mouthed a "what" with jaws hanging open.

Shifting her weight, the Yoshida leaned on her right leg as she stated her next sentence in a tone that made things seem like obvious common logic.

"You three still haven't answered my question. If you get it wrong, that's when you three fail."

With their emotion turning a quick three-hundred-and-sixty degrees, Eri found their faces to be an amusing source of entertainment. From shocked, to embarrassed, to fire-driven fury, to happiness, and finally relatively calm pride.

Snorting at their demeanor, Eri was overly pleased when the three came bursting in at the last second. All of them were side by side, and in step with each other's movements as three foots touched ground at the same time. Cocking an eyebrow, she daringly asked;

"So, you ready for my question?"

Naruto declared in his usual fashion;

"You bet we are!"

Sakura backed him with more confidence then Eri has ever seen in the girl, although; not counting her memories of her first life.

"Yeah! Like Naruto said, we're-."

Cutting off Sakura, Eri was slightly surprised with the tone that Sasuke stated his answer in;

"a team."

As the two smirked at each other, black irises met black lenses. Cocking an eyebrow, Eri noted to herself to continue her watch over the Uchiha. She wanted to believe that he was cured, but harder tests were bound to happen in the near future – and that wasn't just exclusively for the heir of the Uchiha clan, no. This included all three of them.

Still keeping up her smirk, the ex-anbu took in all three determined expressions.

"Oh, so you're a team aye? Well, here's my question – and to pass your answer as a team answer, you three must answer at the same time. I hope you guys know what the other will say."

Despite Eri's condition, this only enflamed the three graduate's spirits. She felt and sensed the chakra aspect of the village's "_will of fire_" as it was growing strong with no future sight of waning or flickering.

Huffing to herself in acceptance, Eri resigned herself to the Hokage's fate, thinking;

'_I guess I'm stuck with them now. There's absolutely no chance to get rid of them now._'

Speaking up, the three intensely sharpened their focus towards their prospective, sadistic, Jounin leader.

"Alright, fill in the blank with your answer in the phrase that I'm about to present to you three.

'**_Talent wins battle, but "BLANK" and intelligence wins wars.'_**

So, what's the answer?"

As the three glanced prospectively at each other, they all nodded before stating firmly with fire and control;

"The answer is teamwork!"

At this, Eri questioned;

"Are you sure?"

Oddly enough, all three of them nodded at the same time. In the background she heard a few low-toned chuckles. If she wasn't standing before the three gaki's the Yoshida too would laugh and shake her head in astonishment. Nevertheless; she had a test and an appearance to keep up.

So instead, the shinobi nodded. Formally controlled and businesslike, the woman stated;

"Very well. Then I welcome you three to officially being '**Team seven**'. Congratulations, you three pass. You're now officially shinobi of Konoha."

Curling inward, Naruto spring out in cheer shouting;

"Yeah! I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja!"

Sakura smiled and laughed happily to herself while inner was cheering in a more rambunctious manner. Sasuke smiled for a few seconds before hiding it behind the collar of his shirt. From what Eri could see, the smile appeared more like a smirk when behind the raised collar; especially considering how small the sides of his mouth were lifted.

Tacking the chance now while the three pre-teens were distracted, Eri signaled with her left hand for the hired help to leave. Sending them a subtle pulse of regular chakra, the surrounding shinobi left the field. Turning back to the still celebrating Genin, Eri walked forward while speaking;

"Alright, alright; calm down now. I know you three are happy, but I'll have to lay down some ground rules now that were officially a team."

With a few more seconds of cheering, Naruto settled in to attention while the other to established a focus on the Jounin's words. It was clear to them now that when Yoshida Eri spoke, you would have to hear with open ears.

Impressed that they were catching on this quick, the woman proposed inwardly that she put them through enough for a day. Better to just be blunt an un-arguable with her terms and conditions.

"Okay guys, since I'm your sensei and team leader until you're promoted to Chunin or higher, you three will address me as '_sensei_' from now on during the time we meet and perform as team seven. After though, I'm fine with you calling me whatever you want."

Hearing this, Naruto was slightly sad as he wouldn't be able to call the Yoshida '_Eri-neechan_'. Trying to remain positive, the blonde thought;

'_At least I'll be able to call her anything when mission and team meetings are done. Hehe, I can call her anything! She'll regret those words!_'

Noting Naruto's strange display of emotions, Eri knew that he was planning for some form of retribution. Shrugging it off, the mediator continued with her explanation.

"So, tomorrow we'll begin training. I've set up a schedule, so listen carefully. Monday and Saturdays are individual training days. Tuesdays and Thursdays are team training days. On Wednesdays and Fridays we do mission and Sundays are free-reign days. Where you can do whatever you see fit, whether you treatt it as a day-off, or train with your teammates. You guys are free on Sunday. If there's anything you three need to address to me on Sunday, ask Naruto. He knows where I live."

Looking at the mentioned Uzumaki, Sakura and Sasuke stared at him. Hearing the fact that Naruto knew where the Yoshida lived was odd, despite knowing how close they already are, it was just an odd fact to hear. Embarrassed, Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a growing red blush making itself apparent.

Directing this next sentence at the blonde, the three listened with rapt attention.

"Naruto, I'm trusting you to direct them, okay? So don't be surprised when they show up at your door, and don't turn them away either. Also, don't you dare trick them in giving the wrong address. If you do, you'll be receiving **retribution** Uzumaki Naruto. And if you're wondering why I'm doing this, it's because I want you three working together as a team as soon as possible – and that includes on building trust as it's the main foundation to which teamwork is founded upon."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Naruto affirmed this with a hint of disappointment, as his two teammates eyed the orange Genin scrupulously.

"Okay, Eri-sensei."

Getting back to her explanation, the Yoshida continued;

"Right, good. Well, everyday, except Sunday, I'll appear before you three at seven – fifteen a.m. You three can show up before this time to get in some last minute early morning training with either yourselves or each other. Just be there at or around seven – fifteen a.m. I don't care if you're late, so long as it doesn't become a habit or you have a good enough excuse. At twelve – thirty, we'll break for lunch, so guys can go off into the village to eat or just eat from a bento. However; you all must return at one – fifteen p.m. We'll then continue from where we originally left off, and depending on the activity – I'll either end the day and send you three home, or we'll all go out to dinner as a team before breaking off for the night. That's pretty much you're schedule."

Adding onto this, the woman stated with a smirk;

"Anything that has to do with rules, I'll set straight in the future as we go on. And if you so happen to break a rule that already has been stated, I'll set you guys back into realignment **along with that rule**. Any questions or concerns that you three have for now?"

Gulping at their Jounin's deadly undertone, the three unconsciously gulped in fear, especially Sasuke since he's already had a kind of first hand experience with the woman's form of retribution. Thinking it over, the three were happy with everything so far. Especially since the realized that soon they'll be doing their first mission straight after day one. However, the "_day off_" was met with mixed results. Sakura was happy to have a day off to relax and unwind; although, the boys of the team wanted a little more something closer to what they desired.

With no other questions, Eri took their silence as terms accepted. Nodding at the three, she smiled and nonchalantly stated;

"Alright then. Team seven is dismissed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to report to an "_almighty Hokage_" to inform him of Team Seven's results with their examination. I'll see you three tomorrow, bye!"

With that, the female shinobi clasped her hands together as she shunshined away.

"Although, before I do just that."

Appearing from behind, Eri placed her left hand towards the base of the raven's spine, drawing back in her remaining chakra that were keeping the boy's synovial joints in place. Releasing the tension and pain, Sasuke felt remarkably different from when he was under that constant force of pressure. Wanting to sigh, he settled to stretch his back instead. Hearing the pleasing sound of a few pops, Sasuke glanced back at his new Jounin leader.

Seeming to get his silent "_thanks_". Eri nodded before stating;

"Okay, **now** I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!"

Once again, the woman physically used two hands before disappearing. The Yoshida didn't want to reveal the fact that she could accomplish jutsu's with one hand.

Rationalizing, she thought;

'_When they're matured and ready. I might, just might, tell them the reason. But, for now, I'll keep them guessing. It'll help them learn…Plus, it's just plain fun poking at their buttons._'

Chuckling under her breath, she appeared within a room full of Jounin with the Hokage sitting before her. Bowing with a smile before her superior, Sarutobi nodded in acknowledgement. Falling into line with this year's prospective Jounin team leaders, Eri noted of both Asuma and Kurenai.

Facing forward Eri quietly mused within;

'_How has nothing changed? Did I not do enough?_'

Chapter 5 End

* * *

**Whew! Finally finished! I hope you guys like a word count of exactly 10,209! Cause that's exactly how much is in this chapter without my LARGE author notes. Anyway, I'll get onto the explanations:**

**(1) The only reason I very minimally censored that word was because I hate cursing and curse words. This may seem counteractive, but please respect my wishes as an author. I consider curse words to be un-professional and violent. Also I believe that they are now commonly said to replace everyday words that don't really take that much brain power to use. Why did I still list it, is what you're asking? Well, I was writing that from Naruto's perspective thought process. I know for a fact that Naruto doesn't gave...(Well, ya know) as to what he people think of him, so why should he even care about keeping a clean tongue? It's just in his character description, that's all; and since I like accurate portrayals - I tend to try and predict what characters do what.  
**

**As for the phrase that Eri used, I just changed two words - as that was a quote straight from Michael Jordan. Yeah, I just changed "games" & "championships" to "battles & wars". That quote is completely his to be gloried and eyed.  
**

**If you're questioning the sudden change in Sasuke and as to why his Sharingan didn't activate when Eri was beating the poor heir... Well, Sasuke didn't know that the woman was about to strike. Yes, he had a feeling, but her killing intent wasn't strong enough to activate it. Plus, it was slowly rising with each word she said, and that was during her strikes. Added to the fact that he was too disoriented to pull off some kind of search for the Jounin, well - Sasuke was just too slow to keep up.  
**

**Taking on this different approach as to how Kakashi dealt with Sasuke in the manga, Eri was actively confronting the problem instead of facing off against the boy, before leaving with only a half-job done. I like Kakashi and all, but he really isn't suited to teach more than one student. There's also the fact that Eri is dealing with a slightly different Uchiha heir here. So, along with the beating and some of Eri's advice that was well enough to be considered by the boy - as long as Sasuke didn't disregard her opinion in the beginning is where I would think that Sasuke would only remain as the isolated avenger he's known as today in the manga. It also helps that Naruto and Sakura are changing little by little too.  
**

**But, this doesn't mean that everything is solved with one chapter. There will still be conflict to stunt the the Genin's character development. If my pre-teens were horrible, then I could only imagine the chaos of a shinobi pre-teen.  
**

**I hope that the change was reasonably within character for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. I was wracking my brains out with this chapter. I'm just glad this test is finished. Next up is another chapter before an intermission. I wonder how Eri will handle her new role as Jounin leader, and how little Eri will react to her new "condition"?  
**

**Thank you guys for all your support! Don't forget to review and leave a vote for Eri's love interest! I'll see you next week on Sunday! Bye! ^_^  
**


	9. Chapter 6: Amalgamate

**Yay, for next chapter! Also, this is the first chapter to a new mini-arc within the story. So I'm going to be introducing some "_new_" characters that add some flavor and mix up the plot! Hehe! Hurra for drama! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter. The word count: 13,066! Enjoy! ^_^**

**But before that, here are the results so far for the poll that's posted publicly on my profile.**

**14 Votes - Hatake Kakashi**

**3 Vote - Umino Iruka**

**3 Votes - OC under any Clan surname**

**It seems that Kakashi is still in the lead, but don't worry the poll is still open, so any new readers can vote still! Leave it in a message or review! **

**Okay, now you can go ahead and enjoy!**

* * *

Amalgamate

'_Finally… I thought I was never going to get out of there. _'

The Jounin thought this exasperatedly, clutching her forehead before sighing as she rubbed its temples.

Released from the clutches of an overstuffed area, Eri couldn't piece together just how quickly the room temperature rose due to the amount of people the meeting chamber contained. Despite how annoyed she was with all the murmurings that occurred when she announced team seven's Genin exam results, the woman couldn't help but stop the inward glee she felt. Especially when she spotted a relieved expression on a certain scarred, pony tailed, male Chunin.

Her contained happiness only grew tenfold when she felt a few disappointed or annoyed flares of energy bursting forth the few seconds after her statement. Obviously the Yoshida knew why such an event occurred, and of course – trying to be fair, the woman gave them the benefit of the doubt. There were other reasons as to why this notorious blonde became such a bane of the village. The fact that this individual pranked, outran, and boasted towards the **entire** village...Yeah, those actions just didn't help improve the yellow head's image. While most of the villagers feared and hated the Uzumaki for being the container of a fuzzy red-orange chakra mass, the shinobi populations were more annoyed and exasperated with the hyperactive orange blob's antics.

Other than the slight glowers of a few of the Chunin and older Jounin, the woman recognized the slight twinkle within the Hokage's eyes. In fact, when she unconsciously read the rest of the occupant's mood who were within the room, Eri found that the rest of the crowd were either neutral or amused. Her chakra radar was an unusually accurate ability due to her "_unnatural soul_". And despite the negative connotation of such a title, it was this fact that helped her possess such advanced chakra control from a young age.

Recalling an embarrassing memory that involved a book and some chakra, this act of using chakra strings and "_Sen_" chakra helped her acknowledge just how alien her spirit was. It was a frightening wake-up call to say the least, and the shock only doubled when she realized just how lucky the girl was at the time. Her second try…it was an almost dangerous disaster. Feeling a lump of natural energy clump around her left hand, she couldn't help but take a peek. Good thing too, as the little girl found her hand morphing into that of a toad's.

Smacking her hand against the ground before stomping on it with her foot, the little girl grunted in pain to avoid voicing a yelp or holler – clenching her teeth as her eyes watered with forming tears. The young Yoshida vowed never again to attempt in focusing the dangerous natural energy until she garnered more experience. Now that she was able to attempt in gathering such a powerful source, the woman was able to utilize a small amount due to training and some _kage bunshin_ – and even if it was a miniscule amount, the astonishing boost the woman gained was amazing and almost enticing to use relentlessly.

Nevertheless, Eri used it very seldom, only in situations where she was able to stop and gather the force. She also had to make sure that there were no others to witness such an action. Recounting the times she actually called upon that chakra were during her undercover solo missions when in ANBU. During her time, she was a part of the 4th division, specializing in infiltration and information gathering. The exact amount of missions only extended to the count of both her hands. The separate, but usual, assassination, black-ops, and recon missions were done together and under her captain with a small elite team.

As the possible Jounin leaders continued to announce the results of their Genin exams, the end result only boasted of three teams; team seven, team eight, and team ten.

The now newly official Jounin leader couldn't help but inwardly comment on the account.

'_'**Rookie Nine**'…not only that, but they've all at least have or had a shinobi as a parent._'

Despite the swelling pride in hearing the next generation's success, Eri couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt and sadness within the pit of her chest. Of course she was happy, things were going along like they've had in the series, but that's just it…It was all going according to the plot. Nothing changed, even though she helped save Obito and Rin. However, that was really all she did to change things. And yet, the Kyuubi was still released, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina still died, and Konoha was still almost flattened by the rampaging bijuu.

Recalling a memory from her first life, the woman inwardly nodded to what her A.P U.S history teacher stated at the end of her junior year of high school.

* * *

_Despite the high afternoon sun that hung within the air, almost every single student was bundled up in clothes and layers due to the morning fog and rain. Yes, it was odd for such an occurrence of rain then sun to happen within the same day, but a certain sixteen-year old Filipino found the weather's bi-polar nature an everyday affair. It's why she always carried an umbrella in her backpack, but thinking about it now…the teen was unusually prepared unlike the rest of her peers. I mean, for heaven's sake, the girl carried around a stocked first-aid kit, a stapler, and a hole-puncher. Ah, getting off track here…_

_Anyway, the month was February and with the class being an actual college course, the students were preparing early for the A.P U.S history exam, as passing the test acknowledges whether the students would receive their college credits for the course. As the bell rang, signaling the beginning of 5th period, everyone was already seated – getting situated for the usual day of lecture notes. Each day began with a run-down of what's to come, what's expected, and what **must** be finished by a certain date written down on the whiteboard._

_The bell rang as a few late arrivals came in. Their teacher, Ms. Clemt, was never really one to enforce that rule. She was a slave driver kind of teacher while also being notably laid-back. Giving her daily spiel, it was obvious that every student within the class were grimacing. The news of the day was their practice AP exam being held this Saturday. While others inwardly groaned at the coming test, they all actually cheered in mock happiness. Our reluctant protagonist giggled at their cheer. Ms. Clemt smiled widely at the class's "**enthusiasm**", laughing a bit as well before continuing on. It was here that her teacher stated a very memorable phrase that a certain girl would remember throughout her life, or lives._

_"Remember to study, cause this test; it's going to kick your behind like nobody's business. You'll definitely want to make sure you're prepared because believe me, the saddest thing to experience in life is regret. Leaving, and knowing that you've could've done better. If you do that, you might as well slam and drop this book on your foot. Because that's the feeling you'll get when you walk away from this test without preparing."_

_The book she was referring to was the class's assigned, hardcover, about 1,690 paged AP textbook. And that was also counting out the index and dictionary._

* * *

Yup, to say that Eri wasn't very regretful at the moment was a very deep understatement. Dropping a book on her foot…well, let's say that the size of such a textbook was only comparable to those heavy technological manuals that came with every high wired machine, and then times that by eighty.

After tending to a few matters at the Hokage Tower, she went straight to the Foreign Relations department. Eri officially handed her responsibilities over to the person who was next in-line. The entire department was in an uproar after hearing her formal resignation.

"Yoshida-san, why with the sudden resignation?! Did it have to do with that Genin exam today?"

A very nervous pupil, who was undergoing training, asked this while the rest were watching in anxious curiosity. The vice administrator mentioned earlier within the day that a change was going to happen, and that their dear head of the relations department would be making a very unexpected statement. Already familiar and accepting of the woman's strange ways, all the men and women thought it was something related to a vacation. The woman was already overworked as she was. It was late spring and businesses tended to thrive during this time of year, meaning more chances for conflicts to form. However, they had no idea that it would be a formal announcement of her resignation as head of the administration and top mediator!

Usually the day would consist of her clones arriving early to open up the building. Said clones would then file away the cases that were leftover from the day before. It was only until three in the afternoon did the woman show up in person. Popping the clones gradually to receive information, Eri would sign off on matters in accordance to importance and emergency. The day-to-day trivial things that were usually left over would be taken home with the Yoshida before repeating the cycle again. Of course, the monotony would be broken with a few mentoring classes and a once a month daily overview on how the department could function better.

Much of the older aged officials were displeased and sad to hear of the woman's resignation. Before the unorthodox Yoshida's arrival, the agency only ran things at a satisfactory level; they were at best only preventing small clashes from escalating. Nevertheless, these clashes were usually the ones that were miniscule and fleeting. Most of the time the council had to step in, causing more meetings for the Hokage that were unnecessary. It was only until after a few weeks of Eri's presence did things began to turn around for the best.

The young woman was oddly pragmatic while being realistic. Her down-to-earth nature when speaking caught the opposing side off guard. Her outwardly indifferent composure gave an unspoken message to not dawdle with her. Another fact was that the woman was blunt to a point in where the other party had to comply and follow her lead. Quickly rising through the ranks, she unknowingly became head of the agency while earning respect from her coworkers. After assuring the Yoshida that she was now head, major changes were set into play. Changing the roles to a more balanced three branched system, she made sure to keep each branch in check with the other two. The three created branches are the principal, martial, and internal branch.

The internal branch mostly overtakes the domestic affairs of the village and usual day-to-day regulations of exporting and importing business. The martial branch handles foreign affairs that may include aspects of neighboring villages, Konoha's clans or anything of a shinobi facet that needs to be addressed when negotiating or mediating between two parties. And finally, the principal branch governs over both branches if the expected negotiations extend beyond the branch's domain, or whatever the results conclude to from the meeting; its externalizations will either greatly affect or change Konoha. The Hokage is usually one to appoint or partake in the meetings that are classified for the principal branch, which is why these negotiations are of utmost importance to have earned its own classification.

The three branch system that Eri set up reminded her of the U.S congress from her first life. Despite how frustrating the U.S congress was in that life, the system was a way to make sure that everyone was within agreement with each other while assuring that the repercussion were mostly positive. You could also say that the woman was homesick. At first, everyone doubted that the three-branch system would work, let alone create a positive outcome and assuring future. However, as time went on, people were more aware of what their actions caused. It combined the civilian outlook and armed forces stance to create a result that would please and improve the village. This left no room for argument as most people were happy with the results. Most is the defining word here though.

The Yoshida was suspicious of a certain bandaged man with a cane. He always seemed to voice his "_opinions_" on the results of the organization's meetings. Nevertheless, despite his voice, most overlooked his opinions since the results haven't backfired; as of yet at least. Anyway, with the democratic setup that the woman created, everyone within the administration was sad to see less of their unorthodox head. She treated them well despite the rocky start they each created when you kept shinobi and civilians together in the same work environment.

Quickly scanning over the room's occupants, Eri sighed while scratching the back of her head. Looking at the trainee in question, the ebony haired Jounin calmly replied.

"Yes, it does concern with the Genin exam that was held earlier today. I'm guessing you've all heard of something about me testing out a team, right?"

A few nodded at the statement while each pair of eyes showed a kind of recognition at her inquiry. Eri couldn't help but snuff in amusement, thinking;

'_News traveled fast. It was probably the people I hired who're spreading the thing around like an epidemic. … I should've told them to remain silent. Knowing Obito, he can't help but boast about things a little. I'm going to smack him the next time I see him._'

Shaking her head in exasperation, she smiled wirily.

"Well, for those of you who haven't found out yet; yes, I've been assigned a team and have been officially "_promoted_" to Genin Team Leader. Since I can't handle two jobs at once, I've been given a change of occupation from "_mediator_" to "_Genin Team Leader_". That doesn't mean I'll be officially booted from this department though. You can expect me to visit once a week on Sundays, and if I'm able to – I'll be attending the monthly board meetings. But – ;"

Bowing deeply before them all, every pair of eyes widened in shock, too stunned to do anything at the sudden gesture.

Continuing on, Eri stated;

"I'm sorry about my sudden resignation, and hope that each of you will continue to work with the best of your ability. Support each other as you continue to improve the lives of not only the village, but people outside of the village as well. Until then, I wish you all the best of luck."

Bringing herself to stand, the woman quickly walked out the doors and left the building – leaving behind only that final comment. Despite regretting her quick exit, Yoshida Eri had work to do. Being responsible for three defining characters, the twenty-six year old was quickly setting herself up for the months to come. She had to be ready, and besides – she can apologize next time for the quick exit.

Thinking this, her train of thoughts led to another.

'_My next visit…perhaps next time I could bring along the three gakis'. It might prove to strike a chord with them. I don't know, they don't exactly need it, but the skill may help them when it comes to dealing the mission recipient. I'll think it over for now…man, I need some relief!_'

Stopping, the Yoshida massaged her forehead while sighing. She then turned, heading off into another direction. Relief required a certain product, and that certain product meant tea – lots of tea, particularly milk tea.

* * *

After unsuccessfully asking for some alone time with a certain stoic, raven haired boy, Sakura quickly went home. Partly to tell her parents that she was officially a Genin, partly to escape a certain blonde haired teammate. It's not that she didn't find the dead-last useless, he proved to be helpful when the situation seemed bleak during their treasure hunt. However, there was only so much Uzumaki the girl could take in for one day before reverting back to punching the snot out of him.

Rushing home, the pinkette couldn't help draw away her enthusiasm, as one thought led to another. From raven black hair to ebony short locks, the young Haruno kept recalling her sensei's words. Warning the girl of becoming a set-back to the team's survival, her Jounin sensei pushed the pinkette's goals towards a step-by step climb of approval and strength. In Sakura's eyes, the mere suggestion was a big change. It shifted the girl's views to one that was more selfish yet giving.

The subtle hints that Yoshida-sensei dropped at the time now became clear as the twelve-year old traveled home. Instead of dieting, she was to eat completely balanced meals. Instead of just training her mind, the girl had to also train her body. And instead of focusing her attention to one solemn teammate, it was better if she equally distributed her attention between Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and herself. Three requests between three teammates…Sakura couldn't help but wonder if the number was to hold some sort of value.

Idly, she thought;

'_Knowing Yoshida-sensei…it's a strong possibility. I'll research it later._'

And, if it ever came down to it, Sakura would work up the nerve in asking the woman directly. It's not that the Haruno was put off by her teacher's suggestion, but the girl was reluctant to change. She hoped that whatever happened with their Genin test was a fluke, something that happened by mere luck. A tiny part wanted things to remain the same; however, the logical part of her mind convinced the pinkette otherwise. Another reason in holding off direct contact with her sensei was that the twelve-year old could feel her sensei's disappointment. From what her green orbs gathered during the test, Naruto and Sasuke-kun were already spades ahead of her in terms of physicality.

Despite her enthusiastic desire to improve, thereby earning praise from both her sensei and Sasuke-kun, the Haruno still couldn't shake off the shame of barely passing herself off as a ninja in terms of bodily fitness.

Bursting through the front door, the twelve-year old eagerly announced herself home.

"Oka-san! I'm home!"

Yet, even through her own shame, Sakura wished for things to remain the same.

* * *

Left alone by his two official teammates, Naruto traveled the streets heading in direction for his usual food stand. The Ichiraku ramen stand had always treated him well, and its part of the reason why the young Uzumaki had always came back for more. Yes, ramen was dubbed as a food for the gods. But the mere fact that the blonde was even welcomely opened to eat there only enhanced his overall critique of the stand. Not to say that old man Teuchi's food wasn't up to standard. No, the father and daughter pair knew well how to create heavenly concoctions of noodled delicacies among other recipes.

It was mostly this reason that he wanted to introduce his team to the joy and delight that was Ichiraku ramen. The other part was of a more solemn reason. I mean, what's wrong about having lunch with some company? It's not like he wanted the arrogant Teme there; but without him, Sakura-chan wouldn't really be up for a meal with just his presence. Eri-neechan left, and the orange blob understood that she had to report to Jiji, but thinking more on what the ebony haired women said; people needed to help one another. Also, teamwork was the main focal point of the test, but the whiskered Genin slightly scowled in thought of having to work with that taunting Uchiha. It also didn't help the fact that he had Sakura-chan's undying attention and love.

It almost felt like…Were they trying to leave him behind?

Shaking his head and shrugging off the somber mood of that question, Naruto greedily slurped up the food of the gods. His mood enlightening with each new bite, the twelve-year old boy barely noticed a presence that sat beside him. More focused on consuming his eighth bowl, the green Genin merely cracked open his right eye as a familiar voice spoke.

"I see you're in a good mood today. I'm guessing that you passed the exam your Jounin-sensei gave you, Naruto?"

With a mouth full of noodles, ecstatic blue eyes shot open as the boy exclaimed his surprise, proceeding to spit said person with bits of ramen and miso droplets.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! YOU'RE HERE!"

Slightly leaning back, said Chunin grabbed a napkin as he picked off the pieces of noodles that came shooting out of his former student's mouth. Drying his vest of any remaining droplets of broth, the man gave the little blonde an exasperated smile as said boy took the time to look embarrassed. Nevertheless, it didn't dampen his mood one bit as Naruto was glad to have someone to sit beside in his favorite stand.

Swallowing the leftover noodles and soup, the Uzumaki ecstatically asked;

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the academy?"

Happy to see the young blonde in such high spirits, the Chunin smiled as he gave the boy an answer.

"I've got a new teaching assistant, so they're covering for me with the grading while I left to get some lunch. The students meanwhile are being watched by some of the other sensei's as they play and eat. Though, I'm here because I was looking for you, Naruto. And what other place to check first than Ichiraku Ramen?"

With a grin as bright as the sun itself, the fresh Genin was deeply touched that his former sensei would actually take the time to look for him. The man had more important things to do at the academy than check up on an old student. To keep himself from showing how greatly he was affected by the simple act, Naruto merely threw his dear beloved teacher a foxy grin while chuckling before letting a few noodles slip down his throat.

Continuing on as the blonde proceeded to eat, Iruka said;

"So, how was the Genin exam with your new team and Jounin-sensei, Naruto? There's been quite a lot of talk about a certain team being tested within the village."

The twenty-two year old was initially worried about the orange-jumpsuit clad boy. He tried his best to hide the surprise and worry when announcing team placements. The man just never expected that Yoshida Eri would be assigned as a Jounin leader, especially team seven's. Initially, everyone who knew of the team placements thought that either Hatake Kakashi or Uchiha Obito would lead the team since both had a great amount of skill and forte' over a certain Doujutsu; despite both men only having one Sharingan each. "ウチハの空虚さ" **(The Void of the Uchiha)****(1)**, aka Uchiha Obito, and "写輪眼のかかし" **(Kakashi of the Sharingan)** were both potential candidates, but with the older Uchiha dealing with clan business; the man was crossed out from the list.

This left Hatake Kakashi being the only suitable candidate left. On the plus side, the man has had experience in testing Genin's; despite not passing a single team yet. What really did worry Iruka was the fact that Yoshida Eri was the chosen Jounin sensei to lead. Obviously the woman was very accomplished in both the public aspect of the shinobi world and the civilian life of being a mediator, but the main problem was the Jounin's rumored sadistic tendencies. Of course, being a rank lower, the Umino hasn't really experienced anything other than a casual hello when Naruto skipped class to enter her apartment. But fellow peers have told haunting tales of how the woman was able to fish into one's mind, only to have their thoughts wrench out by their own doing.

Of course the woman meant no harm done, but there were few in numbers of who actually knew the woman well. In fact, it's rumored that Ibiki has expressed an interest in having an interrogation session that was one on one between him and the Yoshida. Anyone who piques the man's interest is bound to have a mentally twisted psyche.

As Iruka listened in on the boy's, probably exaggerated, description of said Genin test, the Umino couldn't help but find himself in awe. A treasure hunt around the village that restricted access to the roofs of the village… Obviously Naruto and Sasuke would have little trouble with scaling the buildings, but this would push Sakura to the limit due to her lack of physical stamina and strength. And with each Genin given a clue to the location of their treasure, this would put Naruto at a disadvantage while Sasuke was left in a difficult situation of asking his teammates for help – due to the requirement of gathering all three treasures to unlock the verified code in answering their sensei's question.

The exam not only tested their teamwork, but focused on other areas that the three each lacked in. In the end, the three passed with perfect coordination, by the sound of Naruto's description. Treating the boy to another bowl of ramen as a celebration, Iruka left a side note within the confides of his mind.

'_I have to find Yoshida-san later…_'

* * *

Three-fifteen at training ground seven was where three newly promoted Genins await for their first training session.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked with frustration obvious in her voice.

However…

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?" Uncharacteristically, the blonde dead-panned; he seemed floored by a mental shock of some kind.

Unlike as their sensei informed…

"Are you **sure** that sensei doesn't usually do this?" Anger thrown into the mix, the girl was slowly becoming enraged.

The experienced Jounin was…

"I'm pretty sure, Sakura-chan." Naruto nervously said this while in total honesty began thinking '_Though, now I'm beginning to have second thoughts…baka-neechan._'

Again…

"Then, why hasn't sensei showed up yet?!" unable to keep down her boiling rage, Sakura threw out what she remembered from her Genin test out the window.

Late.

Watching the ground as if there was his answer etched into the floor, Naruto just stared into the grass blinking away. The hyperactive Uzumaki's silence seemed just unrealistic to Sasuke and Sakura. Even more, Naruto wasn't usually the one to ignore someone, especially a _Sakura-chan_ who was demanding an answer. As the young raven continued to watch his two teammates from the tree he leaned against, Sakura began having second thoughts of being too harsh on her usually cheery, loudmouthed teammate.

"N-Naruto?" She warily asked.

No response.

"Naruto? Hey, Naruto!" She asked with more volume to elicit a reaction.

"Huh? Uh, what? What happened?" Blinking curiously at the pinkette, Sakura was able to shock him out of his deep mental musing.

Despite her slight concern, the Haruno couldn't hold back a bite to the blonde's response.

"Weren't you listening, Naruto? You know it's unbecoming for shinobi to daydream, baka. What were you thinking of anyway?"

As the confusion vanished from his face, Naruto immediately broke out into an embarrassed smile. Rubbing the back of his head a self-conscious titter emitted from the now sniggering Uzumaki, apologizing to the pinkette.

"Hehe; sorry, Sakura-chan. I guess I was just spacing out. What did you say again?"

Glaring at the boy, she berated herself for being concerned about the foolhardy blonde. He was being a clown like usual, so of course he was going to be okay. Although, Sakura's senses were giving her an inkling of a feeling to look closer as the memories of the Genin exam were still fresh within her mind.

Letting him be for now after properly scolding him, she warily thought;

'_Still…that face he was making. Naruto may be an idiot, but he's always wearing that goofy smile. And now it seems like nothing…** 'Look underneath the underneath'** was basically one of sensei's lessons. I … I wonder…?_'

Pausing for a moment to consider her thoughts, Sakura shook her head.

'_No, that's crazy. Naruto has always been like this. Ever since the academy he's always been trying to show off. It must just be me. I mean, I didn't really have breakfast today, but at least I had dinner._'

Leaning against a trunk underneath the tree's foliage, Sasuke just watched his two teammates interact since their sensei was late…again. It seemed that the dobe was actually quite for once, but that expression on his face was an unsettling picture reminiscent to another bumbling idiot that the boy knew well. Oji-san would sometimes wear that same solemn expression when a certain date rolled around. The clan head became more wistful and less energetic than usual. Whenever that certain date came near, Sasuke would recall of the two being nearer to each other; trying to fill the gap of the missing loved ones of their once thriving clan.

Sasuke would arrive home earlier from training and the two would visit the clan gravestone that was within the back forest of the Uchiha compound. Of course after the time has gone and passed, the two would go back to their usual behavior. Obito would pick on his nephew while over taking shinobi and clan duties as Sasuke would try to wave off his Oji's teasing – training to get stronger. Of course the young raven wasn't one for identifying emotions, but after experiencing a plethora and range from Obito-oji and his friends, there were a few things that the boy could vaguely pick up.

Obviously Nartuto was troubled, and maybe even deeply considering something – but what that something was, Sasuke had no idea. As the blonde bounced back, and the usual routine of Sakura scolding the dobe ensuing, the Uchiha decided to save it for later. It didn't concern him to get into Naruto's head…Ugh, getting into Naruto's head. Why would Sasuke even do that?

"So, when do you think you're sensei is arriving?" The curious tone asked.

Turning towards the person in question, Sakura replied;

"If we're lucky, probably in another hour or –."

Stopping mid-sentence, Naruto and Sasuke slowly turned to the left. Within their line of sight, Sakura was just as stunned as the boys. In fact, it would be one of those full body drop-dead moments. Why? Well, sitting there in the grass with legs crossed like a child while reading a book was their late sensei. Idly flipping to the next page, Eri inquired lightly about the three as she mostly kept her focus on the black and white pages.

"Hey, what's wrong? You guys aren't usually this silent. Although, I can't really say the same for Sasuke since he usually keeps to himself – other than saying '_hn_' most of the time. Though, to be fair, he'd rather observe and analyze before taking action. No wonder you isolate yourself so much…."

Not knowing whether to be offended or impressed with her analyzation of his own behavior, Sasuke settled for overall indifference. Naruto couldn't help but smile at how right the women's side comment was while Sakura did take some slight offense. However, since this was their sensei that they were talking to, the pinkette settled for scolding her late teacher.

"You're late, Eri-sensei! Again!"

Nodding in agreement, Naruto eyed the still cross-legged female scrupulously, asking;

"Just what the hell where you doing anyway?!"

At this, the Yoshida slammed her book shut before putting it away in her side pouch. Bringing herself to stand, the woman idly replied nonchalantly;

"I had some lose ends to tie up. There was also some extra paper work to go through since I'm a Jounin leader now. But, I have a question for you three."

As their annoyance and anger ebbed away, the three pre-teens only blinked in response.

"Just what exactly did you guys do while you were waiting for my arrival?"

As if it was as plain as day, Naruto spoke.

"We were waiting for you, Eri-neechan. Duh."

A second passed by as the woman waited for more. After those mere few seconds it became obvious that she wasn't getting anything more than that.

Making it clear that the Jounin was un-impressed, she mused;

"That's it? You three were just waiting for two hours straight?"

The woman's covered gaze still seemed to bring on the impression of her displeasure. Feeling the intense stare, Sakura lowered her head in shame, as did Naruto while Sasuke merely looked away behind his clan stylized collar shirt.

Feeling that she was laying on her guilt trip a bit early in their existence as a team, Eri sighed shaking her head. She was hoping for more progression, but her Genin exam was really pushing them. A foundation for teamwork was already there, but with it being only a day after, the Yoshida knew that it was time for a break in where the three could slow down and gather what they've learned and experienced.

Softening her tone, the team leader settled for admonishing the three.

"In all honesty, I know you guys are smart. So that doesn't mean that I need to tell you every single little thing out of the blue. You're smart enough to gather information while thinking for yourselves. I was hoping that you'd use the times when I'm not here as a way to train and bond as a team. Alright?"

Hearing the adult acknowledge them in some form was surprising. Naruto found that line to be too sweet and unexpected to be real. Usually the village would name him as the local plague, downgrading his abilities and prowess as just a simple human being. Sakura slightly beamed at the woman. Of course she knew that she was smart, but it was different when she heard it from someone she barely knew. And it wasn't out of spite or childish praise either. The kids in the academy would usually reason that her intelligence was the cause of such an unattractive large forehead. But hearing someone say this simply for no reason other than just a statement was refreshing.

Sasuke, like his teammates, was a bit stunned; though the boy was more curious if anything. Usually he'd receive this type of compliment as praise for being a prime example in class. In fact, most of the time these were stated with a tone of awe and amazement. Not like the plain blunt statement that was given by his new sensei. With everything that has happened so far, the young raven was willing to hold off a completed opinion.

Ending their thoughts there, the three nodded in agreement as they waited with rapt attention for their Jounin to speak. Smiling at this, Eri found their attentiveness to be cute. It reminded her of a moment in Shippuden where Kakashi stated that his students were cute when they listened so actively to him, giving him their entire and personal attention. Now she knew what he meant. Although, in all honesty – the Jounin found it taxing to explain her lesson through some exposé of a speech. Yes, Eri enjoys teaching the odd trio, but there's a reason why people only know her by name or title. The Yoshida isn't exactly a very social person despite her love for people in general, as confusing as that sounds. Rin and Kakashi still can't make heads or tails of this odd behavior, Obito just accepted it since they've known each other since the academy, and Anko generally doesn't give a….yeah, you get the picture.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Eri set them off to do some conditioning and warm-up exercises. However, before giving them the green light, she asked for each of them to hold out their wrists. Following her command, albeit with some hesitance, the woman proceeded to slip on a paper wristband to each one of her students. After placing the three wristbands on properly, Eri formed half a tiger sign with her left hand – activating the bands as they glowed a light blue before morphing back into regular inked markings.

Immediately noticing the difference, the three Genins wore anxious faces as they eyed their now smirking Jounin leader. The first one to speak out their obvious discomfort was Naruto.

"Hey Er-sensei, just what does this paper band do? My chakra feels all funny."

With Sakura nodding in agreement as Sasuke waited for an answer, Eri had a gut feeling that training the gakis' was going to be a love-hate relationship. Still smirking at the three, she nonchalantly replied;

"Oh. Well, those paper bracelets were designed to cut you three off from your chakra supply. If you try to use your chakra supply or take off the bracelet before I deactivate it, you'll receive a small jolt of electricity throughout your system as punishment."

Hearing this, the three pre-teens grew frantic, all thinking the exact same thoughts;

'_What?! I can't access my chakra?!_'

Still not completely understanding this method of training, Sakura furthered the inquiry of their sensei.

"But sensei, why aren't we allowed to use our chakra?! I thought that it was encouraged to use chakra since it'll be inevitable when we're out on the field battling!"

Eri's smirk disappeared into a straight line. Answering the pinkette, she said in a matter-of-fact tone;

"Yes, you are encouraged to use your chakra, but it's better if you don't heavily rely upon it. It's better to build up one's physical strength without chakra, so that when you do apply chakra during physical activities – you'll be stronger than your opponent when you both have depleted your chakra reserves."

The Yoshida tilted her head as she placed her hands on her hips, stating carelessly;

"Besides, why rely on chakra when you can solely use your own body? Isn't it better to increase you physical prowess instead of using up your chakra reserves? In any case, this'll teach awareness on your own limits and strength. Because what I'm trying to establish is a balance between conscious and unconscious use of one's own chakra. So that you three know when to use it exactly, or when to save it for later. Every bit of chakra helps when you're lives are in danger. Does that answer your question, Sakura?"

Nodding at the ebony haired woman, both Sasuke and Sakura saw the important implements that this exercise was trying to accomplish. It was exactly as their sensei stated. The more chakra you have, the more advantage over the enemy you possessed. So what was the use in pumping precious chakra throughout your body when the body can be strong enough to take on all the physical trauma that the user strains themselves through? Naruto, on the other hand, still felt slightly anxious about being cut off from his chakra network.

He couldn't argue against Eri's reasoning, but not feeling that warm fluid energy course through his veins felt wrong. He trusted his Eri-nee, and would put up with the lesson if he'd have to, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Sending the three off on a few warm-up laps around the village with a set time limit, Naruto and Sasuke came in head to head about fifty minutes later. That was a considerably good time for the boy's first time without using chakra. Although, she couldn't help but notice how the two had a few scorch marks and fly hairs along with a singed smell trailing behind the two. Sakura jogged exhaustively into the training grounds thirty minutes after the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's arrival. Seeing the tween drenched in sweat and gasping for breath, it was clear to see that the Haruno had severely disregarded her physical training. Her red face and wheezing breath sent Naruto into a spiraled panic attack as he kept shouting,

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Eri-ne-, I mean Eri-sensei! Do something! Sakura-chan is dying!"

Too tired to yell or scold the blonde, Sakura settled for glaring at the blonde worried maniac. She wasn't the only one though, as Sasuke's eyebrow ticked in annoyance.

"Dobe, shut up. She isn't dying, so stop yelling."

Before Naruto could retort, Eri intervened.

"Naruto, you should stop yelling, and Sasuke, you could've phrased that better. Sakura is just suffering from exhaustion and could also possibly be suffering from heat stroke. Sakura you can rest over there underneath the shade."

Helping the young exhausted Genin reach the shadowed tree line, Eri found herself impressed that the girl didn't faint from exhaustion during her laps as she set the two boys into their third warm-up exercise. Setting aside Sakura to rest under a tree, she handed the girl a chilled water bottle with some salt for electrolytes that the Jounin unsealed from a scroll along with three onigiris' to refill the girl's energy levels. Setting the boys on five timed suicide exercises that Eri learned from her first life in gym-class, she set Sakura to do her second task after cooling the Haruno down for eight minutes.

By the time the boys were done with their suicides, the two were gasping for air, coughing in exhaustion, and drenched in sweat. They also smelled…well, all three of them now smelled in general. Anyway, giving Naruto and Sasuke the same treatment that she gave Sakura, the two gulped down their very lightly salted water before ravaging their onigiris', leaving not a speck of rice left.

As the boys continued to rest, Eri set Sakura on her own timed suicides – though the woman lessened the amount since the girl was already suffering from fatigue. Upon finishing her exercises, Eri motioned Sakura to join them under the shade with Naruto and Sasuke. Taking a seat to the Uzumaki's left with Sasuke on his right, the Jounin sat cross-legged before them.

"All right, now that warm-ups are done I can take off those sealed brands." The woman said with eased happiness.

Instantly three wrists were before her as she saw the three hopeful stares peer into her face. The woman smiled and laughed under her breath. Obviously her team was distressed by the lack of chakra running through their bodies. Creating the bands last night was well worth the entertainment in see her students suffer the full physical trauma of exhaustion. Hearing all three students wheeze for air was music to the woman's ears. It meant that her exercises were doing their job. It was a satisfying sound for all the trouble that each band was, especially Naruto's since the Yoshida had to be careful when considering the Kyuubi's chakra into the equation.

After pulling out her advanced books on Fuinjutsu that was recommended to her by a certain blonde, the Yoshida set to work for half of the night and most of the morning when it came to creating Naruto's chakra sealing bracelet. Taking extra care, the Jounin made sure that the seal wouldn't self-destruct due to the self-shocking feature. She made Naruto's a bit more lenient since it was virtually impossible in isolating all of the boy's chakra. His reserves were too large to keep still, so Eri created a mathematical ratio that applied to the probability of Naruto willfully accessing his chakra into action.

After applying that to the seal, the rest was just like creating Sakura's and Sasuke's wristbands which the Jounin spent that very morning completing along with a few other documents that needed signing off. Deactivating the three bands with a horse sign for control, Eri watched with great amusement as the three Genin relaxed before her. Sakura and Naruto sighed in joy while Sasuke gave out a relieved breath of air. Taking off each of their bands, Eri noted that Naruto's seal was slightly broken due to the extent of taking on such a large portion of chakra. However, thanks to the fail-safes that she set up, the boy wasn't blown to bits or shocked into inevitable.

Pocketing the seals, the Yoshida saw varied expressions as their eyes became slightly distant and glazed over.

'_They probably noticed the difference of their bodies consciously and unconsciously using chakra._' Thought the Jounin.

As if reading their minds, Eri was right. Sakura felt more energized than she has ever felt before. Her chakra was super healing her exhaustion and all the turmoil and stress caused by the exercises physical trauma was now gone. In fact, her chakra was now strengthening her as she felt her reserves slightly grow. The Haruno was now more aware of how much chakra was at her disposal as well as the chakra that tremored beneath her. She was actually becoming chakra sensitive! Since the girl was already a master at control and was, in a sense, already chakra aware – this only strengthened the pinkette's awareness.

Sasuke felt the positives of the exercise as well. He had a vague feeling for just how much chakra was left to the exact amount as he noticed a slight growth in his reserves. The exhaustion was gone, and the damage healed quickly since his body was already cooled down and rested. The chakra that was left made him more energized and the boy felt that he could train for a few hours more after their team meeting. Despite the odd methods that his Jounin leader employed, Eri-sensei was true to her words.

Naruto was also benefiting from the return of his chakra. Although, with as much chakra as he had, the boy could hardly feel his reserves grow in size. But, he still felt the difference nonetheless while also benefiting from the super charged healing that his chakra fixed alongside the Kyuubi's side effects.

"Okay, now that that's done, we have one more thing to do before I send you off for the day." Stated the ex-anbu.

Instead of getting a question like usual, the three Genins watched and listened to the woman with rapt attention. Inwardly smirking, she mentally praised the three for their attentiveness. They were beginning to catch on. It's better to know all the fact before asking questions and jumping ahead.

Continuing her explanation, Eri said;

"We'll go over each of your strengths and weaknesses and what we could do to improve you three in each of your chosen field of specialty. Sakura we'll start with you first. What do you think are your strengths and weaknesses?"

Ponding at what she could say, Sakura was at war with herself. It was at this moment that she could impress Sasuke-kun, but then she might be lying to herself and her sensei about her abilities. Scanning the ground for possible answers, Sakura knew she had to be honest. If she wasn't it would leave a bad taste in her mouth, and it wasn't like she already exemplified how physically unfit she already was. Plus, it was like what her sensei said. She can work herself into something better. With new found confidence she took a deep breath. Sakura faced her sensei as she brought up her gaze, aware of both Naruto's stare and Sasuke's unassuming attention.

"My strengths are my chakra control and my mind. I…my weaknesses, I'm not particularly strong in taijutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu."

Giving Sakura a small smile, Eri nodded. She was proud that Sakura chose honesty and integrity over vanity. Sakura was changing, even if the steps were small, but she was changing for the better. And that's all that mattered. Looking over to Naruto, the boy smiled enthusiastically. He was ready to show how strong and cool he was, especially in front of a certain Teme.

"Hehe! My strengths are my awesome Kage-bunshin, mad Taijutsu skills and trapping skills, and being able to outrun a pack of Chuunin!"

Astonished at the boasting twelve-year old, Sakura tried lecturing him.

"You idiot! You're supposed to be honest about your abilities! Now you're just boasting!"

Sighing silently through her nose, Eri recollected herself. She should've known that Naruto might've turned this into a competition. Calmly, the woman said;

"Sakura, it's alright. Just let him continue. Naruto, you were about to state your weaknesses right? And don't say you have a weakness, everyone is weak to something."

Hearing this, the Uzumaki slightly mellowed out as Sakura obeyed her sensei's command. Continuing where he left off of, Naruto hesitantly said;

"Uh…Well, I guess I'm not that great with Genjutsu. Ugh, and I hate studying!"

Eri mentally sweatdropped. Well this shows her in how much trust she places into others, thinking that they'll take it upon themselves to act righteously. Sighing again in exasperation, the Yoshida faced her remaining student, Sasuke. Motioning for him to go, the solemn boy spoke.

"My strengths are my Taijutsu and Ninjutsu skills, along with handling weapons. I don't really have that many weaknesses. But I'd like to improve my skills, in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu especially."

Smiling at her crush, Sakura couldn't help a sigh as she heard the boy speak while Naruto scowled at the Uchiha. The scowl was especially large when Sasuke stated that he doesn't really have that many weaknesses. Eri noted that the boy avoided stating his exact weaknesses. He probably doesn't open up to people as fast as most people. Whether it was due to his pride and the chance of seeming weak, or that the Uchiha heir was just overall a private person – Eri could count all those reasons. But that didn't matter. What did was that Sasuke wasn't being completely honest with himself and his team. Naruto as well diverted from the truth so he could appear cool and strong.

Eri mentally frowned at her student's actions before smirking in slight delight as she thought sadistically;

'_I'll have to fix that then. Hehehe…_'

Calming herself to speak, the Yoshida stated;

"All right, so we've established what you three each know about your current abilities and what exactly you three are lacking in. Now listen up! For this is my assessment of each of your abilities and fall-outs."

As soon as the Jounin's voice took a sharp turn, their back's straightened in attention instinctively. Closely examining the Jounin's head shift towards Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke watched as Eri-sensei peered into the girl's emerald-green eyes.

"Sakura, as you said before, your strengths are your very skillful chakra control backed by an intelligent mind. Besides the Academy three jutsu's and Academy styled Taijutsu, you know no Genjutsu, Taijutsu, or Ninjutsu. However, you fine with handling weapons and traps, but you aren't giving yourself enough credit her. There is a saying '**_brains over brawns_**' that applies to you Sakura. Intelligence will get you far in any field. You just lack the required abilities to unleash this mental superiority. Don't worry; you're already taking the first steps into becoming a powerful shinobi."

Smiling at her teacher's assessment, Sakura was proud to have told the truth. Hearing her sensei state that she was already changing herself for the better made the girl even more ecstatic. Sakura was now more confident than ever that she was changing for the better, that she would be able to prove herself to not only Sasuke-kun, but her sensei that she is something.

Aligning her face towards Naruto, Eri saw that the blonde was excited to hear what she had to say about his abilities. It was with a heavy heart that Eri sighed. She had to be truthful to the blonde, and lying to oneself and your teammates was never a way to grow, especially in the shinobi world where you depended on the skills of trust of your team.

"Naruto, what I've examined in you about strengths is you large amount of stamina and chakra capacity. You can also deal with large amounts of stress and pain while calling forth a multitude of Kage-bunshins. You're Taijutsu style isn't exactly strong, but more of along the lines of being unpredictable. You have great amounts of stealth, when you want to, and have a mind for traps and unorthodox methods that may catch the enemy off guard. What you lack in is Genjutsu, long-planned tactics, and a wide range of Ninjutsu. You're Taijutsu is sloppy and you're easy to anger and set off. You lack patience and the ability to react within the heat of battle. But don't worry; we'll work on that since we've only started as a team. Remember, this is barely the beginning."

Slightly disheartened at the review from his Eri-nee, Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly hurt and betrayed. He was hoping for something that was like Sakura's review, but instead he got slightly chewed out by his sensei. Although, what did make-up for it was the fact that the Yoshida said that he was unpredictable with a large amount of chakra. Eri already explained what that meant to him in past visits to her apartment, but the boy was hoping for more.

Looking at the Uchiha, coal eyes met black aviators as Eri began her assessment.

"Sasuke, it's true that you have a good range of Ninjutsu for your age. Your Taijutsu is clean and you're fine with Genjutsu. You can handle weapons well, and you have a tactical mind that is good in logistics. However, you DO have weaknesses. Like Naruto, you are easy to anger, but what makes your weakness greater is that you're stubborn and full of pride. You lack better judgment when it comes to a person's character and automatically assume people's actions without digging deeper. You rely on surface information and do not dig straight for the source. But as I said before, your pride is your biggest fall out. Having pride can lead to multiple problems within a team setting and can cause an ineffective and dysfunctional team to fail the mission or be out right killed in the field. Pride is very hard to overcome, but with time and some work this won't be a problem."

Surprised at her review, the Uchiha wondered how pride was such a weakness. The boy wanted to deny this, but hearing her explanation it sounded like the most logical thing in the world. Still, the young heir wanted to deny this. To have pride was a great thing. His father always said to have pride in himself and in his clan, and that was what the Genin would do, especially if only to honor those who were now no longer with him and his Oji-san.

After giving her review, Eri stated to the three her recommended fields that each of them could speculate on. To Sasuke she stated that he could specialize in Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, or Bukijutsu like her. Not knowing what Bukijutsu was; Eri explained that it was being a weapons master, to have reign over every weapon available in the village. She stated that it was a very versatile, but hard to master field that few succeeded in as she was one of the few Bukijutsu masters to exist within Konoha. Taking this in Sasuke nodded in consideration.

To Sakura, Eri recommended specializing in Iryojutsu, thereby becoming a medic-nin, a Genjutsu mistress, or a Taijutsu master. Shocked at the third option, the Yoshida explained that from the few short times that Eri has watched and heard of the pummeling's she gave Naruto, that it was only natural for her to leak out that aggression into a proper outlet. The woman stated that it wasn't good to hold in all that rage, so instead thought that it would be better to put to use all that anger in a more useful outlet. Flushing with embarrassment, Sakura nodded her head to hurry the attention away.

With Naruto, Eri told the Uzumaki that he could become a Ninjutsu specialist with his large chakra network, specialize in teamwork by getting a hold of a summoning contract, or he could become a Fuinjutsu master since the blonde had such an affinity for traps. Sakura was shocked at the suggestion while Naruto was overall just confused. After explaining to the blonde that Fuinjutsu was an advanced art of formulas and sealing that included in making letter bombs and sealing scrolls, Naruto was excited to hear his sensei's recommendation to the field. Wondering why she was exactly letting pursue this option, Eri stated again that it was like making traps. The only difference was that they were more complex and harder to predict. This only hooked Naruto to the idea of choosing said field even more.

Giving each of them a set of three introductory scrolls for beginners, the Yoshida set them off home as she walked out of the field. Doing this after reminding them of their first mission tomorrow, the three tired Genin settled for eating at a certain blonde's favorite ramen stand. Although, this was only after wrangling in their sensei to join them for their first official day as team seven. With Naruto trying the puppy-dog eye method on the woman, she only glanced at the Uzumaki before turning to Sasuke and Sakura.

Getting the un-voiced question, Sasuke merely "hn'ed" while Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Looking back to the still puppy-eyed Genin, Eri sighed while holding the bridge of her nose. Looking at him, Naruto knew by now that his efforts were failing. This only completed the absolutely miserable look on the pre-teen's face. The blonde obviously did this because he wanted all of team seven to eat at Ichiraku's. As if denying the boy of his wish, Eri flatly stated;

"You know that '_puppy-dog eyes_' don't work on me, Naruto."

Slightly slumping in defeat, the boy increased the intensity ten-fold causing the Jounin's mouth to invert, as if she was eating a very sour lemon. Slightly amazed and disgusted by the stare, Eri gave out a larger sigh that all three Genin heard.

"Fine, fine. If you'll stop making that face already, I'll go. Really, it's a little pathetic that you'd stoop to that level, Naruto."

Jumping for joy the boy screamed "Yatta!" before going back into puppy-dog eye mode. Begging the woman, he asked mournfully;

"Will you please pay for us, sensei? Please?! Please, pay for us, or at least me?!"

As Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped at the scene, Eri didn't care anymore about title and appearances. Facepalming herself the woman shook her head and slightly groaned before slouching with a heavy sigh.

With her hand still covering her face the woman said;

"I'll pay for you guys, but one bowl."

Hoping that he'd let up, Eri was welcomed with the view of a still puppy-dog eyed pouting Naruto. Her eyebrow ticked in annoyance as he responded with;

"Four bowls?" Asked Naruto.

"No." Said Eri, sternly.

"Three bowls?" Asked Naruto.

"NO." Replied Eri.

"Two bowls?" Asked Naruto.

"….." Eri was silent.

"Please?" Asked Naruto, again.

"Do you want me to come or not?" Asked Eri.

As Naruto opened his mouth in reply, the Jounin interrupted him. With a dangerous dark tone, the woman stated confidently;

"ONE BOWL, and ONE BOWL **ONLY**. And so help me **Uzumaki Naruto**, that if you push me anymore than you already have today, I **will** break into your apartment in the middle of the night, and **DESTROY** all your ramen before replacing them with vegetables. For I **KNOW** WHERE YOU LIVE. And I **WILL** FIND YOU."

Each time her voice took a sharp tone, the woman's face inched closer and closer to the now horrified ramen loving blondie. And even if this was ramen that the Yoshida was talking about, somehow she was able to get Sasuke and Sakura's sympathy as they were slightly anxious and scared of what the Jounin can accomplish if this was about other things than ramen.

Aware that she was getting her point across, Eri gave out a feral smile that made the hairs on the back of each of the three Genin's neck stand. Finishing off her little "_threat_" she stated in that same tone;

"You **can't** run, you **can't** hide. SO YOU BETTER **PRAY** THAT KAMI HAVE **MERCY** ON YOUR **SOUL**."

Gulping down his fear, Naruto slowly nodded his head at the woman who was practically up in his face. Satisfied with the reaction and his reply, Eri mood turned a completely one-hundred eighty degrees turn, smiling happily at his reply. Standing straight, the Yoshida looked over at her other two students, seeing them both slightly wide-eyed with apprehensive fear. The woman giggled under her breath at their faces before turning to face the village.

Pocketing her hands into her high collared sleeveless brown coat's pockets, she satisfyingly stated.

"C'mon, let's get moving so we can all eat dinner already."

Whistling a little tune, the three twelve-year olds watched as they sensei walked out of the open field, blinking at the Jounin's odd behavior. They all shared a moment of silence while exchanging bewildered glances before running after the woman who was already so far ahead. And despite his ramen stash being threatened, Naruto was grinning nonetheless, as they all arrived to eat at the stand for an early dinner. Although, the shocks and revelations of their sensei still didn't stop there for the night. Sasuke and Sakura watched their sensei down five large glass beer mug cups of tea, milk, and sugar.

Looking towards the blonde for an answer he merely ate his ramen while shrugging off the question. Naruto was a ramen addict, thereby having a ramen stash. Eri was a milk tea addict, thereby having a cabinet full of tea with another stash hidden within the woman's apartment. The Uzumaki just chalked it down as an "Eri thing". Still watching the woman down her mug with amazement, Sasuke and Sakura tried to just ignore their tea loving sensei for now as the four shinobi at together into the night.

* * *

Picking up the Gaki's the next morning; I wanted to surprise the three by showing up on time for once, which was a shame since the three were beginning to show signs of teamwork as they helped each other out. Naruto was sitting down underneath a tree while Sakura was being shown the correct Taijutsu forms by Sasuke from the Taijutsu scroll I specifically picked out for her. Looking closer, Naruto was actually consumed by the scroll he was reading, and upon taking a closer look I saw that it was exactly what he was excited for from yesterday…Fuinjutsu.

I smiled wistfully in fond memory of another blonde and Uzumaki, thinking lightly;

'_You're son is growing up well. He really does take after the both of you._'

Shaking myself out of nostalgia I look over towards the open field. Sakura still seemed slightly distracted by her crush, but I could see that she was putting in effort to perfecting her form as Sasuke patiently pointed out the flaws and perfections that she made. It seemed that Sakura was considering Taijutsu, but was only testing it for now. Sasuke on the other hand appeared calm and collect as usual, but seeing him teach someone else and having them succeed under his tutelage….it was providing a positive effect on the Uchiha's mood.

Noting that within my subconscious, I felt that it was best to watch over their training from afar for a while, before actually notifying the three ducklings of my presence. All in all, it was actually pleasant for the first thirty-minutes. It was only after when Naruto and Sakura switched places did things resume the regular norm that was within the series. Sakura pulled out the scroll on an intro to Iryojutsu while Naruto and Sasuke fought in an all-out Taijutsu match with no weapons.

Their spar of "_friendly competition_" escalated into a heated battle, fists against fists. Of course the more logical side of my conscience stated that it was best for them to experience things firsthand, but the other part of my brain stated that the way they were going about it was all wrong. A spar was meant to test out your skill and reaction time against an opponent, whether they were weaker or stronger than you. Competition had no place in the line of battle when people were just fighting to stay alive. It was by then that shinobis' realize just how foolish competition can be on the field of battle.

I sighed in exasperation while scratching my head.

'_Those two are going to add on to my grey hairs._' I thought mildly with a gut feeling.

Watching the two boys continue at it, I noticed the area that each of their fists were aimed for. It was within the neck area. My eyes narrowed as the two ran at each other.

'_Frick…the neck is the most vulnerable part of the human body. If those punches land, the surrounding tissue area would swell up and cut off their airways. It would result in a death by suffocation! The neck area can only handle eighty pounds of pressure, and with the speed and power behind each of their punches, they might just hit past that point! Those idiots!_'

I thought this frantically before shunshing from the tree line to between the two boys. As I was too quick for them to notice, the two continued running. Slapping away their fists towards the tree line, their aim and force were misdirected towards the ground as they lost balance at the sudden change in direction. With the two boys landing face first into the dirt, Sakura looked up from her scroll to see me standing in the middle of the field with Naruto and Sasuke suffering from dirt smudged surfaces.

Waving at the pinkette with a smile, she quickly gathered her things and put away her scrolls. Naruto and Sasuke looked back at me with agitation and annoyance clearly evident on their faces. Seeing their dirt and grass stained cheeks, I merely smirked in amusement at the glares they sent me. Although, this all stopped as Naruto began yelling.

"Eri-sensei! What the hell?! I was just about to win against that Teme!" Cried the outraged blonde.

"Hmph. In your dreams, Dobe." Muttered the Uchiha as brought himself to stand.

Glaring at the young raven, Naruto gritted his teeth into a scowl as he growled out the heir's name. Shaking my head at the two boys, I decided to scold them later when the two would be in another spar again. Better to not blow things up into proportions. Arriving at the scene, Sakura smiled at me before eyeing the ticked blonde. Elbowing him in the side, she said;

"Naruto, cut out, Eri-sensei is here! We'll finally be going on our first mission, so don't screw this up so early in the morning."

Lightly rubbing his side, it seemed that Sakura was actually fine with my presence now, as opposed to when we first met. I couldn't help but think that it was all of the compliments I gave her. Although, those weren't exactly compliments, those were more like positive facts on her abilities. But that wasn't the only other change in her behavior. The girl seemed a little less physically abusive on the Uzumaki which was good. However, she still needs to choose her words carefully, but progress is progress nonetheless. The only thing left was to hope that she could still remain like that under stress and exhaustion.

'_Maybe another test might do just the thing?_' I wondered with light curiosity.

While thinking all this, Naruto's mood immediately elated. Watching him with slight fascination, I noted the annoyed look that Sasuke was sending at the cheering blonde. Sakura seemed to have sighed in exasperation, but her twitching brow gave away just how annoyed she was as well. I huffed in amusement as the boy finally calmed down from his mission sugar high. Though, that turned into him asking me question about the kind of mission they might receive as well as who needed rescuing. Smiling at the hyperactive orange blob, I merely told him that he'd see when we'd get to the mission desk.

'_Better to let the Hokage deal with him than me. Hehe, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out that he's stuck doing D-rank mission the next few weeks._' I thought happily.

Feeding my sadistic side for the day, I rounded up the three ducklings as they followed me to the administration building. Making sure that they stuck close due to all the winding hallways and confusing passages, we finally reached the mission office. Noting that the Hokage was there I had a feeling that he was spying on each of the Genin teams to make sure that he would hand out the newly minted team's first mission in accordance to tradition. Of course the Hokage couldn't always be present, so instead the first Hokage made it a tradition to hand out every team's first mission.

Seeing our entrance, the man smiled at the three young Genins as I bowed in respect to the "_Almighty Hokage_". Don't worry about my sarcasm there. I do respect the man, but I still feel a little bitter about being "_coerced_" into taking on a Genin team and leaving my job as mediator behind. But disregarding these feelings, I watched with slight awe and, again, fascination as Naruto merely smiled at the aged shinobi before loudly greeting the powerful man.

"Hey there Jiji! We've come for a mission! Give us a really good one too! It's our first mission after all! Hehe!" Exclaimed the very exuberant and happy-go-lucky blonde.

Elbowing the blonde in the side again, Sakura loudly whispered,

"Naruto! This is the Hokage you're talking too! Show some respect!" Chastised the pinkette.

At this, Naruto merely cocked a brow saying;

"What, the old man? But I always talk to him like this. And besides, he seems fine with it."

Shocked at his lack of reverence, the Haruno loudly stated; "That doesn't mean you should!"

Watching his teammates interact, I felt that Sasuke was deadpanning at the two. And all in all, I don't blame him. The two were very disrespectful in front of the skilled warrior, but looking at him, the man was nothing more than amused with the situation that was panning out before him. Taking a step behind Naruto and Sakura, I placed my hands atop their heads earning a stare from each of them.

Looking down at the two, I merely cocked an eyebrow while keeping up my stare. Blinking in reaction as a few seconds passed, the two remained silent as they turned their attention forward. It seemed they got my silent warning.

'_That or they just withdrew themselves due to my awkward stare…Now that I think about it, it's not like they can actually see my eyes let alone my glare._' Was the thought that idly mused through my head.

Dropping my hands from the yellow and pink, I faced forward to see the still amused expression worn on the old kage's face. I had a distinct gut feeling that the man had been sneaking glances at my team and was amused to see me leading such a very….unique(?) bunch of Genin. Nah; I'll just be honest here. The group is downright dysfunctional, and that's barely scratching the surface of the can load of problems that each of them have. Still, they're my responsibility now. So I'll just have to adjust.

Seeing as how the situation calmed, I proceeded with the usual method.

"Hokage-sama, team seven reporting. We'd like to request our first mission sir."

Wiping off his last facial emotion, the powerfully aged man eyed me carefully. He spoke in a slow, dull, but commanding tone.

"Hmm. Team seven…Only the second day since Genin exams were held, and yet already you show up with a team that's barely formed any comradery. Explain, Yoshida Eri."

Mentally rolling my eyes, I knew the man was just testing me to see if I still had my mediation skills up to par. But the aged Hokage also had a very good reason in pointing out an early mission request for a newly minted Genin squad.

Matching his tone to boot, I answered without hesitation. Of course with some of my own relaxed flair mixed in. It's a method I usually used in breaking down the party's defenses. If I could give them a sense that a threat didn't exist before them, then that made negotiating all the more easier.

"With all due respect sir, but I believe that my team is ready for their first mission. They've already exemplified the strength or their comradery during my Genin exam. An exam where they were all mentally toyed with, and given obstacles to overcome while within a certain time limit as they searched and found the true meaning of said exam. They may be young and inexperienced, but they have to start somewhere, Hokage-sama. For even all the past Hokage's before us, with all their strength and experience, were at first nothing more than young children growing up."

Pausing for effect I noticed the awe inspired faces of my Genin team as Sarutobi contemplated my reasoning. Stating the punch line quote that seemed to have always gotten people to listen within reason, a twinkle within the man's cold, black, steely eyes appeared.

"It's better to get their feet wet before swimming the first time, than just jumping head first into the water for them to drown. Again, as I said Hokage-sama; they have to start somewhere."

Immediately after, the twinkle disappeared and for a ghost of a second, I saw the man smile. Folding his hands over the other, the Hokage tipped down his hat as he scanned the desk.

"Very well, if that is what you think as Jounin leader, so be it." He stated with some fondness.

'_A little rough around the edges, but you're still at the top._' I read through his words.

Nodding solemnly I agreed as the faces of my students lit up with joy, particularly Naruto who was pre-celebrating before going off into an inquiry of what type of mission we were to receive. Thinking back on my answer, I could've phrased it better. My skill was depleting at a rapid pace and it's only been a week since my last mediation. The man was right about the roughness of my reasoning…. Maybe I'm being too hard on myself, but this is a skill that I'm proud of. It's useful to me as more conflicts were stopped through mediation and understanding rather than my prowess of being a skilled killer.

Slowly, but silently sighing without a sound or disruption of air currents within the room, I brought my attention back to reality. It seemed that Naruto was still asking the Hokage about what type of mission we'd be sent off on. Not wanting to stress the old warrior, I drew the Uzumaki back away from the desk, after placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, calm down. He'll announce the mission we'll receive. What he gives is what we get, so be patient." I said, trying to placate the blonde.

"But, Eri-sensei-!" Whined the boy.

"No '_but's_'. It's better not to anger the one who's giving out missions, less you'd get stuck with a mission you just might regret." Interrupting him, the boy instantly complied.

Nodding in thanks, Sarutobi looked over the D-rank scroll for a mission.

"Since you're just starting out with your first mission, I'll give you a relatively easy mission to carry out that's to be done right here within the village. However, since it's already mid-afternoon, most of these missions were already taken. However, luckily there's one left. I'll be giving the instructions to your Jounin sensei, so report to her for all the given tasks that the beneficiary requested to be completed."

Handing me the papers, the Hokage continued;

"Report to the mission office for pay after completing the written report. If the mission office is closed, do so the following day as soon as possible."

Giving us the usual "_good luck_" send-off, I couldn't help but take not of the man's eyes and slightly hindered tone. I had a feeling that he was sending me a direct look as we stepped out of the office and though the building. This feeling wasn't that bad, but I felt slightly apprehensive. Already I knew that it had to do with the mission we received, but it couldn't be the Land of Waves mission, that was still too far off to be possible.

Giddy with absolute happiness, Naruto tried taking a peek at the papers as soon as we were out of the building. Lifting it above all three of them for only me to see, I could tell that they were getting anxious by their facial expressions alone. I didn't even need to tune into their chakra.

"So, what do we need to do?" Asked the impatient Uchiha. It seemed that he was just as excited as Naruto.

"Yeah, sensei! What do we gotta do!?" Said the blonde who boomed with curiosity.

And instead of saying anything, Sakura just nodded her head, anxious to know their first mission.

Looking down at the three, I sighed before giving them a wiry smile.

"All right, all right. Just wait and let me read it over."

Scanning the piece of paper and its black and white text, I felt my smile drop. Lowering the parchment close to my face, I could only feel my thumb twitch in reaction. The rest of my body felt cold, heavy, and immovable. Continuing my halted breath, I never even noticed that my lungs stopped working due to the shock. Slowly, ever so slowly, I filled my lungs with air, only to exude it in the same way. This…this was my first official mission with my team, and this is what the task entails?

Hoping that it was some mistake, I had a vague sense that my students were beginning to worry at my stilled movement. The subconscious logical part of my mind tuned into their chakra wave, confirming my suspicion seconds later. Not wanting to stall or worry them anymore than I already have, I steeled myself for a second overview.

Quickly, I read over the paper again, careful not to miss a single script or mark.

'_Mission Assignment; classification: D-rank, Reward: Individually 3500 ryo_**(2)**_; Client: Yoshida Kazuo….It's…It's no mistake. This is real…_'

It was with a sense of dread did I realize that I was returning to the place where this all started.

I was going home…

Chapter 6 End

* * *

**(1) - Obito's nickname can also mean "Emptiness of the Uchiha". It's a bit ironic when I found out this translation, but I might just use this later on. But I might, I might not. I'll decide later.**

**(2) - I'm matching their currency to how Yen is roughly translated into the American dollar. So 3500 ryo (or yen) would be about $35.00. I'd say that's a pretty good price for individual pay. But it's still not that much compared to a C-rank. The amount is only impressive for a D-rank.**

**Also, seeing as how Eri or the Hokage never stated that the team received a D-rank mission, it was partly because Sarutobi would rather let Eri work out her private family matters herself instead of making her team aware that she had other family members within the village. It would just end up in them being curious and asking him to explain Eri's family situation. He trusts Eri to make the right decision since she's so morally just.**

**Eri on the other hand didn't get a chance to look over the exact details, in any case, she'd actually be fine with the unknown. But with the mood that she picked up from Sarutobi, she felt that this was important to see before informing the team, It was so that she could prepare herself for any possible shortcomings in the future. Although, she wasn't expecting a mission from her family, so the woman was shocked anyway.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't filled with that much action, but I not really a writer that's drawn towards writing action scenes, I like writing about the human equation that is us within the world as we react to multiple stressors and situations. This chapter was much more information based and filled with some character development. It also gave us a broader perspective of Eri's emotions and who she is as a person. If you were surprised by the angst in chapter five, then I can only say that there is more to come! After all most of the characters within the series suffer from their own brand of angst. So it's only natural that Eri would have some as well.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is an intermission that I already have planned out! So (hopefully) the next one will be coming out within this month or the next month. Yeah, sorry; I'm still busy. But at least I've worked through my writer's block! ^_^**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review on your thoughts! Feedback is really the main reason this chapter is as long as it is. Also I'm sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes that you may find while reading! If any of you are interested in being my beta, please message me and we'll discuss through messages!**

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for all your support! See you guys next time! ^_^ **


	10. Announcement 050813

**Announcement**

[05/08/13]

Hey! Platypus-Books here! :)

* * *

**WARNING!**** NARUTO SPOILER ALERT AHEAD!**

* * *

I just want to update you guys on my story as it relates to the new updated chapter in _Naruto Shippuden_. Chapter 629: Windhole gave us readers a new insight as to what exactly happened when Rin was impaled by Kakashi's _Raikiri_. Anyway, it seems that things were much more complex than a simple Genjutsu being casted on the brunette, as a few have speculated, but it also explains the presence of the hunter-nin from Kiri (mist).

In the past I've gotten several questions about what I'd do about the new revelations that's been happening ever since they've revealed that Tobi wasn't Madara, but Obito. Now that I think about it, it makes sense since the name "_Tobi_" is contained and is also a derivative of "_Obito_"; just get rid of one of the "O's" and rearrange the leftovers.

But anyway, thanks to these new revelations – I'll be having some new material to work with (or work around with). This still doesn't mean that I'll be updating this month due to circumstances outside of fanfiction. But, I'll be trying to create a few concepts that could be acceptable and perhaps clever to help work with the new information that's been revealed since "Tobi's identity revelation". A few things might be left out since this fanfiction will eventually become an AU (alternate universe). But, I'll try my best!

Also, I'd like to announce that I'll be working with the ever so creative and kind Marmaroth! X) They have oh so kindly agreed to beta my work, and taking this into consideration – I'm generally saying that updates may come in slower as a cost of having higher quality.

If you're surprised that this month of May will not have updates, the reason is posted on my profile, which is where any general announcements usually go. Normally an announcement that concerns my stories are posted there since posting it as a chapter would create feelings of disappointment towards the readers that are excited about the "update". Nevertheless; as much as I hate to post this as a chapter, I wanted a sure fire way of informing you guys about the new chapter while adding in a few details that may stall this story from being updated until June.

Thank you guys so, so, so much for your time, support, and understanding! This story is really all for you guys and I'm happy to know that you get some general entertainment from this story whether it's reading to pass time, or religiously following it's status each and everyday in hopes of an update due to being madly in love with it. It makes it so much more rewarding since I don't even do this to get paid, but just to make you guys happy!

I apologize for this fake "_update_" if you were hoping for a new chapter, but me and Marmaroth will be working to crank out the next chapter after this month since we're both busy; Marmaroth with their own life, and mine with a focus on graduating high school. =_=

But, anyway – that's all I wanted to say. Any other announcements throughout this month will be posted on my profile. And only unless I think that it's truly important, I'll be doing another "_update_" like this, but generally it'll be on my profile. I hope you guys have a wonderful day or night wherever you are.

– Platypus-Books :)


End file.
